


Nameless Darkness

by wholegrainmustard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dark Romance, F/M, Horror, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 77,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholegrainmustard/pseuds/wholegrainmustard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle befriends a girl at Wool's Orphanage. Alina's devotion to Tom may just be her downfall. Riddle will do anything to keep his witch bound to him. Fifty years later, the Wizarding world is bewildered at the discovery of a young witch with no memories. A witch who can talk to snakes. The Dark Lord will do anything to get to her. Warning: Dark. This is not a Voldemort becomes good story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lost Girl

**Nameless Darkness**

**Part One**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

 A Lost Girl

* * *

**Present Day**

"My dear, do you remember anything at all?"

Alina met the gaze of the man with the silver beard and the half-moon spectacles and looked away again. She missed the cold cottage that smelt of heather and pine. It was safe there… easier. Here it was harder to face the truth. Alina fiddled with the smooth silver bracelet around her right wrist. Her name was engraved there. That was one of the things she was sure of; her name.  _Alina_.

She connected with the eyes of the elderly man again.

"I know that my name is Alina. That I am seventeen years old and I am a witch." Alina's voice broke from disuse.

"Do you remember where you were or what happened to you?" The man said again kindly.

Alina shook her head.  _No_.

Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily, although not harshly.

"You were found in a small house in the highlands of Scotland. You were living with an elderly man. A muggle actually, but someone with no blood relation to you whatsoever. He was dead, from natural causes apparently. The townsfolk found you up in the moors; hungry and alone."

Alina flinched from every new hoard of information thrown at her. It was too much.

Dumbledore continued his tale with compassionate eyes.

"The Ministry of Magic was finally alerted to your case due to tales of a wild girl with amnesia who had been found talking to snakes."

Alina sucked in a breath and closed her eyes again.  _No, no, no._

"I am sorry, my dear. It appears that you have been through a terrible ordeal. I am loath to bring up anything more that hurts you. However, I feel that the more information you know about yourself, the better the likelihood it is that you might recover some of your memories." The man's eyes seemed to almost fall out of his face with sincerity and sympathy. Alina swallowed the rising lump in her throat and gave one quick nod in agreement. Dumbledore continued.

"You were brought here to St. Mungo's. We have failed to recover your lost memories. A very powerful curse was placed on you. It seems as if your mind cannot remember past events and each day it was wiped clean to start anew. An endless cycle of unknowingness and the inability to recall the previous day. A horrific curse. We weren't able to reverse all of it. However, we were successful in overturning part of the spell. You are now able to remember everything that has happened to you from the moment you left Scotland and was brought here. The Ministry and I are hoping that overtime your memories will return to you and this mystery will be resolved. Yet, it seems likely that the only way you will gain your memories back is if the witch or wizard you placed the curse on you comes forward to undo it."

Alina closed her eyes again and layback on the bed as silent tears streaked down her face. She heard the man sigh again.

"I'll leave you to rest Alina. Tomorrow, we journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

As Dumbledore left the ward he thought to himself and remembered another strikingly similar girl called Alina from fifty years ago. A girl who had been thought dead for many years.

* * *

**Before – October 1935**

Tom Riddle despised their insistent chattering and shrieking. Why were children his age so tedious to be around? Tom gritted his teeth in annoyance and distain. He was seething in the corner of the common room at Wool's Cottage in London. Common room was a too nice term for the place, Tom thought contemptuously as he tried in vain to read an old scientific journal on the human anatomy, if only the rest of them would shut up. Maybe he could make them shut up.

He closed his eyes and rested his head back again the worn, weathered armchair.  _When will this end?_  Tom was only eight years old but he already felt the weight of hundreds of years upon his shoulders. He had lived in this godforsaken orphanage his entire life and he hated it. He felt no connection to the other orphans or to the matrons and caretakers of Wool's. They were different from him. He could not place his finger on why but he felt for sure he was on a level above and beyond them. For starters, he could do things none of them could do. Move objects with his mind, set fire to the clothes of the children who were mean to him. He even recently discovered a new ability on a field trip the orphanage had taken to the Lake District a couple of weeks ago that he could talk to snakes. To snakes! Tom smirked to himself. At his young age, he imagined himself a god compared to his simple-minded, in-unique brethren.

Tom's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Mrs Cole, the head-matron, was trying to gain the attention of the room. By her side was a small girl.

"Oi! Listen up you lot. We have a new kid staying with us. Her name is Alina Blackweather-". Mrs Cole was cut off by a couple of children giggling at the young girl's strange name. "Alrigh', alrigh', shut up now! I expect you lot to be nice to our new addition and welcome her to the Wool's family."

With her part now done, Mrs Cole left the little girl to the vultures in the common room and departed.

"She don't look like much with that fancy posh name and all," young Billy sneered. Two hulking girls went over to Alina. They circled her and jeered at her. Picking at her clothes and tugging at her long blonde hair.

Usually, Tom chose to stay out of the orphans' petty games and bullying. But as he looked up and made eye contact with the new orphan he made a startling discovery. As the grey eyes met his green ones, Tom knew that this small girl was  _just like him_.

Tom rose from his perch on the scratchy armchair.

"Step away from her if you know what's good for you."

The two circling girls stopped their heckling and scurried away from Tom, remembering his cruel tricks on them in the past. Billy did not have the same sense of mind as them.

"What is it, Riddle? Upset that we've disrupted your valuable reading time?" Billy mocked at Tom.

"If you don't let her go at once, I'll break off all your fingers." Tom retorted threateningly.

Billy snorted.

"As if you could."

In his anger, Tom's hand came down on the arm that was holding the little girl. Billy yelped out in pain and dropped the girl.

Tom and the girl left Billy Stubbs screaming and crying at the burn mark that had miraculously appeared from Tom's touch.

Finally, Tom thought to himself, I am not alone.

* * *

**July 1938**

Professor Dumbledore stared up at the steps of Wool's Orphanage. It was a dreary sight, he mused, as he observed the stark depressing grey of the building and its surrounding neighbourhood.

He made his way inside and charmed his way around the matron, a Mrs. Cole; in order to find his way to the two young magical children he believed to be inside this disheartening establishment.

The boy, a Tom Marvolo Riddle, had been at the orphanage his entire eleven years of life. Tom was a boy whom Dumbledore had never heard of before but was sure to remember. The boy's jealous and cruel nature came to life at the discovery of stolen items in his closet and from tales of his apparent torment of the other muggle orphans.

The girl, on the other hand, was someone Dumbledore had heard of before. Alina Blackweather's parents had died in a flash flood in Oxfordshire some years ago and since she had no other living relative, magical or muggle, she was sent away to an orphanage. At eleven years of age, she was small and slight, with long silken light-blonde hair and a shy demeanour.

However, this was not what struck Dumbledore upon arriving and meeting the two orphans.

Tom and Alina were inseparable.

Dumbledore had meant to interview them individually to tell them of their acceptance into Hogwarts, but when Riddle had found out he caused such a storm of fuss. Tom was adamant that Alina would not be taken from him. Dumbledore should have remembered this fact then and not later when it would be too late.

"You can't come in here and expect to separate Alina and I," Tom seethed at Dumbledore upon arrival. "I know who you are and why you're here. You've come to take her away, back to a long-lost relative or to a family-friend. We knew this day might come, but if she's going then so am I."

Tom seemed to almost blow up from anger and agitation. There was a high colour on his cheekbones and a near-maniacal expression in his eyes. Until a small dainty hand placed itself on his forearm.

"Tom, it's alright. Calm down. I'm sure the professor has a reason for being here that involves us both. I don't think he's going to hurt us."

Tom Riddle's expression softened and his rigid posture relaxed. Dumbledore thought it was if Alina had a calming effect on the boy through her gentle touch and soft voice. Tom removed her tender hand from his arm and held it in-between his own two.

Dumbledore had then placated young Tom Riddle by explaining that he was not at Wool's to take Alina 'away', but rather to accept and introduce them both to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as their new home for most of the coming years.

"I knew it. I knew we were different. Special." Tom's eyes glowed with triumph and small note of relief. After that, Tom's stealing and other exploits were revealed, Tom was chastised, and Dumbledore left the two with letters, lists, directions on how to navigate London's streets to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley, and finally, tickets for Platform 9 3/4s.

* * *

**September 1938**

Tom looked on in horror as Alina was sorted into Ravenclaw House.

He had been reading up on Hogwarts' History all summer after emerging from Diagon Alley. He was sure he was more suited to a house such as Slytherin due to his drive for more ambition and recognition, rather than Ravenclaw's prize for intellect.

Indeed, when it was finally Tom's turn to take the stand, the Sorting Hat had barely grazed his hair when it yelled out:  _Slytherin!_

* * *

 **25** **th** **December 1942**

Tom's eyes took in Alina greedily as she descended the stairs of Ravenclaw Tower.

"I hope you wore your loose robes for tonight, Tom", Alina chirped. "You'll need them if you expect to keep up with me during the Christmas Feast!"

Although Tom and Alina had been sorted into different houses in their first year of Hogwarts, it did nothing to separate the bond between them. They were as close as ever and if Tom were being true to himself, he would admit that their sorting had worked out for the better, as he was able to gain his followers more discreetly without alerting Alina. Alina had never understood his pride of the pureblood heritage. In all the years they had known each other, so far at the ages of fifteen this was the only major qualm they had with each other.

Alina bounced off the last black marble step and beamed at him.

Tom Riddle noted all of his favourite features in one glance. His eyes quickly admired her slender body; wrapped up her finest silky indigo robes, her pale golden hair; done up in a sophisticated knot, which he hated; he preferred in down or in braids, and her smile so wide her dimples seemed deeply grooved in her cheeks.

Tom absorbed all of this so fast, Alina had blinked and his admiration had gone.

"Alina, you know I am not the type of person to gorge themselves on trivial things such as food."

"Oh Tom," Alina chuckled. "You should really listen to yourself.  _Trivial things such as food_. You sound positively dull and ancient! I need to lighten you up."

Tom smiled secretly. Alina was the only person who had ever managed to scrape the surface of his ice-cold heart.

"I heard that there will dancing tonight too. Oh Tom, you must join in. It will be ever so much fun!" Alina continued as they continued their journey to the Great Hall.

Tom groaned but then thought better of the action.

"I will promise to dance with you, Alina, if you promise to dance with no one else tonight," Tom compromised darkly.

"Dance with no one else?"

"I see the way Julian Chen looks at you."

"Julian Chen is just a friend. Nothing more. And if he wants to dance with me, what's wrong with that?"

Tom could swear he could literally feel his blood boil. He had wanted to hex Chen since the moment he saw that filthy mud-blood approach Alina after the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw Quiddich game the other night. Chen, a do-gooder Gryffindor Sixth-Year, had come up to Alina in the stands to ask her about her potions assignment. Alina had laughed so hard at Tom for cooking up such a fuss about it. He was still stewing.

The other students at Hogwarts had speculated time and time again the friendship between the clever and ambitious dark Slytherin boy and the witty, vivacious Ravenclaw orphan.

Tom, however, could never envision his life without her.

Of course, they had their differences and he had his secrets that he kept from her. But they had a bond only two orphans with special abilities and who had grown up together shared.

"Chen wants to be more than friends with you," Tom spat out.

"Well, what's wrong with that? I am fifteen you know."

Tom gripped his wand and brandished it in front of Alina's throat. His body pushed hers against the cold stonewall. Their breaths mingled harshly in the flickering firelight.

His eyes bored into her pale grey ones and his breathing quickened.

Alina's hand slowly, yet surely, reached out to cup his face.

"Shh, Tom, it's alright. I understand."

And really, Alina did understand. As she continued to make soothing noises and her hand gently stroked his face, she came to realise, like she had realised so many times before, that her and Tom's relationship was much too complicated. She acted as a buffer to his more temperamental moods and soothed his anger. Alina hardly even questioned his possessiveness over her. She knew it wasn't healthy but at the same time, she had accepted it. When someone had grown up and gone through all the hurt and loneliness they both had endured in the world, you could appreciate those who had continued to stick by you through thick and thin. Sure, she liked her new friends at Hogwarts, but she loved Tom.

It was more than just a friend-love bond and far more complicated than a brother-sister or romantic love bond. She loved Tom. And he loved her, in his way.

Soon enough, Alina had calmed him down well enough that the dark, tall, pale boy stepped away from her smaller figure.

They continued walking again towards the great hall like nothing had happened, and Alina thought to herself again that this really was not that unusual.

"I got you a present," Alina broke the silence. In her hands she held out an old book. The hard worn cover spelled out the title:  _Great Wizards and Witches through the Ages_ , by Wangador Troptov. She had found it in a second hand bookstore a few months ago on a trip to Hogsmead.

Tom read the cover and looked up at Alina. The smile that broke across his face was so wide that Alina did a double take. It was so rare for her to see his smiles.

"I got you something too," he murmured to her as he held out a silver bracelet with her name engraved on it.

"I love it, Tom. Thank you ever so much." Alina knew how much it must have cost Tom, who had little to no money, to afford this.

As he helped Alina put it on, Tom hummed against her ear, "Merry Christmas, Alina," and gently kissed her cheek.

The two orphans spent the rest of the night enjoying the feast, danced, took pleasure in each other's company, and Alina did not even dare look at Julian Chen once.


	2. A Familiar Friend

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 A Familiar Friend

* * *

**Present Day**

Alina stood by Professor Dumbledore as they both looked up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school was fantastic. Alina's eyes moved over rivets and turrets, colossal spiralling towers, and flying buttresses. She marvelled at the school's seven-story gothic architecture, yet it was the almost otherworldliness about the castle that caught her breath.

" _Home_ ," Alina thought to herself.

Dumbledore turned his body to look at her quickly, as if he had heard her private declaration.

After a moments silence, Dumbledore broke the air and enquired,

"Shall we make our way up to the school?"

Alina nodded slowly as she was still feeling ill from apparating with the professor not ten minutes before.

The two figures passed the school's boundary line and started the journey through the sloping lawns and gardens. It was night time, yet Alina could feel and appreciate the vastness and beauty of the place. They approached two large oak doors, and before Alina could put her foot over the threshold, she looked back over to the south side of the building where a dark lake stood still. Her brain went foggy for a moment and she shivered. The gargoyles above the entrance seemed to leer down at her mockingly.

"My dear, are you alright?" Dumbledore's soft, kind voice enquired.

Alina shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Yes, thank you, sir. I thought for a moment I was remembering something… but the moment passed."

"Ah, I see. Well we mustn't force your memories back onto you, my girl. They will come back to you with time and exposure I am sure," supposed Dumbledore.

 _Exposure from what_? Alina reflected apprehensively.

Dumbledore had to use both hands to open the double oak doors. The sight that came before them took Alina's breath away.

The entrance hall was so large that Alina was sure it could fit the tiny hut from Scotland in it ten times over. There was a grand polychromatic marble staircase directly opposite from her and large double doors to her right, which were closed.

"The doors on the right," Dumbledore started, noticing her glance, "lead into the Great Hall, where the staff and students of Hogwarts enjoy their meals. As it is not term-time as of yet, I thought I'd put you in one of the guest accommodation upstairs near my office. You can have your meals in there if you like."

Alina had to catch her sigh of relief, as she did not want to hurt the nice professor's feelings. However, she would rather eat in peace without Dumbledore's probing questions and weary glances.

"That would be lovely, thank you Professor Dumbledore," Alina spoke politely. Dumbledore smiled at her good mannerisms, again thinking of a girl who spoke so similar so long ago.

"Excellent, and in the morning I thought I'd show you around the grounds. School does not start until next week so you have plenty of time to familiarise yourself with the castle."

Dumbledore took Alina to where she was to stay for the week before the school would sort her into her Hogwarts house. He bade her goodnight and then left her to her own devices.

Her accommodation was grand without verging on opulence. It had all the essentials she needed; a comfy-looking bed, an annexe that led to a bathroom, and a small vanity with a brush and mirror. A house-elf had apparated in and left a silver covered plate, which when uncovered, produced a hot meal of steak and kidney pie, mashed turnips, green beans in butter. There was even a flagon of pumpkin juice and a generous portion of treacle cake.

Aline felt blessed; yet she also felt like something was missing. Not just her memories, but also something so much more important. She wasn't sure what, or who, it was. She felt like a vital limb or organ had been ripped away from her. She wanted it back. Who was she missing so terribly?

* * *

**Before - 1943**

"Tom, another attack has happened," Alina said urgently as the two met by their favourite tree by the Black Lake.

"I shouldn't worry too much about it, Alina. The beast that is attacking the school only targets those unworthy to be here. Your parents were pure-blooded. You will be safe."

"Tom… you don't have anything to do with these terrible acts, do you?"

Tom would not answer Alina. Instead, he looked across the vast lake as he threw a stone in. The water around it rippled out, moving across the Black Lake in all directions. This small act made Tom smirk because yet again he was in control. Only he had the power to know why the water had rippled. Only he had the power over the basilisk. As the last remaining Heir of Slytherin, Tom felt pride for what he had accomplished at his Sixth-year at Hogwarts.

"Tom, a girl has died," Alina said wearingly, unsure once again what her friend might be capable of, if he was responsible. "There has been talk that Headmaster Dippet will close the school. If that's the case, we have to go back to London… back to the Orphanage."

Tom's face shut down and his mind went dark. How dare Dippet and the other professors even consider shutting down his beloved school for a dead mud-blood? He looked at Alina's miserable face and knew what he must do. He had to close down the Chamber of Secrets until it was safe to do so again. He needed to preserve his memory somehow so that when the time was right, the Chamber would be open again to carry out Slytherin's noble work.

"Alina, I promise you, we will not go back to that orphanage. Hogwarts will stay open. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, the apparent 'beast' that haunted the castle was caught, and with it, the bumbling student Rubeus Hagrid.

Tom was awarded with a Special Services to the School and praised throughout. Only Alina and Albus Dumbledore, the Transfiguration teacher, did not quite buy his story.

Alina argued about it with Tom.

"I just can't believe that Hagrid was responsible for this. Are you sure it was him?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Alina?" Tom fumed. "The killer was caught. That's it. Let's drop the subject."

Alina was hesitant to keep going. After all, what if Tom was saying the truth? She so wanted to believe him. The two were walking along one of the many corridors leading into the Great Hall for lunch. Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them.

"Aline! There you are!" Julian Chen stopped where Tom and Alina had halted to catch his breath. "I was wondering if you could help me with my Transfigurations homework?"

Tom groaned internally.  _Not this again_. It seemed like every chance he got, Chen would ask Alina to help him with his homework. Tom knew it was an excuse for the Gryffindor boy to lure Alina to the library when everyone else was preoccupied with meals or activities. And that nickname: Aline. It infuriated Tom so much he wished he had left the Chamber open long enough for the basilisk to finish the Seventh-year muggle-born off.

"Sure Julian. Maybe after dinner tonight before curfew? I can meet you in the library."

"Great thanks, Aline. I'll talk to you later." With a weary glance at Tom, Julian gave him a brief nod and scampered off.

"What was that about?" Tom asked lowly.

"You heard him. He wants to study together," dodged Alina.

"Yes, he wants to  _study_. He wants to study with you all the time, even if it's for muggle-studies when we all know he's a mud-blood and has all the knowledge he needs without your input."

Tom's resentment grew. He felt incensed. As he had watched Alina and Chen over the past year, as well as her other Ravenclaw friends, he felt her slipping away from him. Within him there was a yawning chasm of loss. He worried that he would be separated from her forever.

Tom Riddle was out of the ordinary. He had superior intelligence over his peers. He was able to manipulate and charm those around him, including his teachers. He was worshiped and adored by those who followed him and believed in his ideals. Yet lately, it seemed like he was not loved as much by those who were meant to love him. Within him, he felt a longing to the easy flirtation between Alina and Chen. No, a longing wasn't the right term, rather a dark jealously, which was much more dangerous.

"Tom, what is it? What's wrong?" Alina inquired as they stopped their walk to lunch. The corridor was empty; all the other students at Hogwarts were busy eating their meals.

"I don't want you to study with Chen," he said to Alina clearly and slowly.

"But I want to study with him."

Tom's hand came down hard on the wall next to her face. The smack reverberated around the vacant corridor and Alina flinched. Tom could feel his control baring hanging on by a thread, which he detested. He had to be in control. Alina made him loose his control.

"I don't want you to study with Chen," Tom stated again. Alina's heart rate increased as she felt Tom's magic and hatred spin around the air, making her dizzy. She knew it wasn't healthy, but she couldn't say no to Tom. He was everything to her and out of love and childhood loyalty, and sometimes fear, she would always choose him first. Always. Even over herself.

They locked eyes for a second and then Alina showed her submission by lowering her head.

"Good," Tom conceded.

The atmosphere was still tense and Alina felt so sure that for a moment Tom was going to cancel the space between them and kiss her.

"There you two are!" A voice broke the silence. "You've almost missed lunch, Tom. Although I can see why when you have the company of lovely Alina beside you!" Professor Slughorn's jovial face beamed at them and Alina blushed.

"We were just on our way in, Sir," Tom smiled at the professor; his demeanour now charming and pleasant, when only moments before had appeared so sinister to Alina. She could see his manipulation taking root in all the professors, yet she could not blame them for their adoration of her friend, whom she also treasured.

"Good, good… Ah! I'm actually glad I've run into you, my boy. I wanted to invite you to a little gathering with a few select students this evening in my office."

"I would love to, Sir. Thank you."

"And of course you must bring Miss Blackweather with you," Slughorn smiled down on Alina kindly. "You too make such a handsome couple."

Alina watched as Tom's smile grow.

"Thank you, professor. I would be delighted to come," Alina said pleasantly.

They bid the professor adieu and hurried to their separate tables in the Great Hall before lunchtime ended.

From the Slytherin table, Tom's eyes followed Alina throughout the entire meal.

* * *

That night Tom met Alina at the bottom of Ravenclaw Tower. The sight of her took his breath away.

"You look…" Tom began.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"You look nice," he finished and Alina felt something like delight unfurl within her ribcage and spread over her warmly.

She was wearing a long deep silver dress that was the exact same shade as her blonde highlights. Alina took in Tom's attire and noted how handsome he looked in a simple black tuxedo. His pale face stood out sharply again his dark clothes and hair. Tom noticed her appreciation of him, which led him to ask, "What is it, Alina?", as he stepped closer to her in the now-abandoned stairwell.

"You look…"

"Yes?" He echoed.

"Nice. You look nice."

Such simple words repeated but they carried so much weight. This was groundbreaking for Alina and Tom. They stood by each other throughout the years and showed their affection for the other through loyalty and protection. Yet, this was the first time something… more stirred their connection. Now at the ages of sixteen they were beginning to feel more adult feelings for the other. Or at least that was what Alina had thought. Tom had been secretly harbouring feelings for Alina for years. He would never tell her; he didn't like broadcasting his weaknesses, even in front of Alina.

Tom hooked his arm through Alina's as they ascending one of the many moving staircases towards Slughorn's office.

Along the way, Alina noticed they were heading via the general direction of the library.

"Tom, why are we going this way?"

She needn't have bothered asking. Alina noticed Julian waiting by the library doors, watching her, watching them. His face seemed to almost fall into itself. Tom laughed mirthlessly.

"I thought you were going to help me study, Aline?" Juilan asked almost pathetically. Alina looked up at Tom's now serious face; his gaze probing into hers; asking her silently what she was going to do.

"I can't study with you anymore. Don't ask again."

Tom smirked and Julian looked confused.

"Come on Tom," Alina tugged at his arm. "We have somewhere to be." Tom's smile grew as he saw the stark look of jealously on Chen's face as Tom wrapped his arm around Alina's slender waist. Tom met Chen's eyes as they turned around. The look he gave Julian was so sinister, it was a wonder Chen did not fall to the fall in defeat at that precise moment.

Alina and Tom arrived at Slughorn's soiree fashionably late and Tom proceeded to spend the rest of the evening charming the professor in order to gain more information, especially pertaining around the nature of horcruxes.

That night as Tom lay on his bed in the Slytherin dorm amongst the other prefects in his house, he closed his eyes and the image of Alina in her silver dress was burned in them as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Present Day**

Alina woke up screaming as images of a dark-haired boy and an old manor house covered in blood filled her nightmares. She looked around her residence at Hogwarts and wept.


	3. A Dark Jealousy

**Chapter Three**

* * *

 A Dark Jealously

* * *

**Present Day**

_I thought I could handle him but I am in way over my head. I don't know what to do. I can hardly recognise him anymore._

Alina heard the words as if they were some long distant memory. A frantic girl was saying them and that girl sounded a lot like her. But when did she say them? And to whom? Who was she talking about?

She had just woken up again after a fitful sleep as a storm raged on outside. It wasn't the tempestuous weather keeping her from sleep, but rather a feeling of terror and of uncertainty. She felt a kinship with what little she had seen of the castle, but she also could not shake a growing sense of dread.

Over breakfast; a hot cheesy omelette, rashers of bacon, black coffee and more pumpkin juice that yet another elf had brought her, Alina had half-convinced herself that her feelings were due to stress and nothing more ominous.

A knock came at her door causing her to freeze.

"Alina, my dear? Are you awake? It's Professor Dumbledore."

Alina released a sigh of relief and went to unlatch the heavy oak door. Luckily she had the sense of mind to have already bathed, washed and dressed. She would be mortified if the Headmaster had seen her in her nightclothes.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at Alina in the morning light.

"Good morning," he said pleasantly. "I thought I would give you a brief tour of the school and grounds since the weather has cleared up nicely."

He didn't phrase it as a question but Alina knew Dumbledore was waiting for her to accept.

"That would be nice, thank you Sir."

"Splendid."

Dumbledore led Alina around the castle's interior; warning her about the moving staircases and the friendly, if not a little bit frightening, ghosts of Hogwarts School. Indeed, they came very close to the ghost of a woman. She wore a long, old-fashioned dress that Alina was certain must have been beautiful a long time ago. The female ghost looked directly at Alina and gasped; as if she herself was the one seeing a ghost. The Grey Lady disappeared.

All Dumbledore had to say about the encounter was "Ah!" and Alina thought he was very odd indeed.

On their tour, he showed her the beautiful wood-panelled library, the dungeons and classrooms, the astronomy tower, and the majestic Great Hall where they stopped momentarily for a spot of lunch around noon. After their meal, Dumbledore took her around the grounds. The rain had cleared up but the lawns were still gleaming wet so the two stuck closely to the path. They passed a small hut where Dumbledore pointed out that the Groundskeeper, Hagrid, lived. The name felt familiar for a spilt second, but any recognition was diminished by their arrival at the entrance of a great forest. Alina stopped walking.

"I can't go in there, professor," her voice shook with fear.

"I assure you my dear, it is perfectly safe in the Forbidden Forest with me. I just want to show you some lovely mushrooms that have been growing near the entrance. They are really quite spectacular."

Alina was not sure what could be so spectacular about mushrooms, but she was adamant that she could not go into that forest.

"I can't. I'm sorry. Please don't make me." Alina was embarrassed to hear her voice shake and for Dumbledore to see her in such a state but she could not help it. The forest emanated a sense of foreboding. It terrified her and reminded her of something… the thread of memory was strung short by the professor leading her away and towards the great lake she saw the night before.

In the daylight, the lake was still large, dark and glassy, yet Alina could appreciate the tranquil beauty of it. There was a large willow tree by the shore, with stones pebbled nearby, and wild flowers growing at the base of it. For some reason, Alina felt the urge to cry at the sight of it and had to turn away.

"I suddenly feel quite tired, Professor Dumbledore. I hope you don't mind but I think I would like to retire to my room now."

"Not a worry my dear, I'll show you upstairs," Dumbledore spoke softly and kindly.

Alina declined his polite offer, citing that she was sure she knew her way back to her room.

"Alright, Alina. I wanted to inform you before you go that it is exactly one week until Hogwarts reopens again for another school year. I think, under the circumstances, it would be best for you to stay here and attend classes with the Sixth-years, considering you yourself are still only seventeen years of age, yet we are unaware of your magical capabilities."

Alina agreed but she was hardly listening. She just wanted to go back inside the castle. She bid the professor good evening and rushed back to the school.

That night, Alina dreamt of the tree by the Black Lake, and of a boy with a sweet smile on his face. The smile quickly turned sinister. Alina woke up screaming again.

* * *

Over the course of the week leading up to the new school year, Alina explored Hogwarts on her own. It was like she was visiting an old friend.

* * *

**Before - 1943**

Alina knew for sure that Tom's Slytherin friends hated her. Well, maybe hated was too strong a word. Yet Alina was certain they were jealous of her. They did not understand Tom's connection and preference for her. Tom seemed to draw in an odd mix of acquaintances, from the ambitious to the greedy to the cowardly. They all flocked to him like flies to rotten meat and he welcomed them with open arms. Avery, Lestrange, even young Malfoy, had all gravitated towards Tom over their years at Hogwarts. She knew it was because they saw him as a sort of leader. Around the school, there were whispers of their strange deeds and cruel methods of communication with the other students, yet Tom and his gang had never been confirmed as the perpetrators. Alina had attempted many a time to ask Tom if the rumours were true, not because she would have necessarily ratted him out to the teachers and students, but because as she grew older she could not help but notice the changes in her friend. He was obsessed with his heritage, and rightfully so. She wholeheartedly agreed that he should find out who his parents were, what sorts of witches and wizards he had descended from. Ever since he had learned of her pure-blood status as a Blackweather, Tom was determined to find his own prestigious line. He was adamant that muggle-borns should be eradicated. He stopped his lectures when he saw how upset Alina was about his ideals, but she knew he still theorised and planned with his apparent friends. She tried to convince herself that Tom was all talk, but deep down she knew the real him. And the real him was capable of anything if he set his mind to it.

Right now Tom was determined to set his mind to cutting Alina off from anyone else at the school and binding her more permanently to him.

Tom was watching Alina chatter and laugh with some Ravenclaw Sixth-years and his mind grew shadowy with distrust and need. He hungered for her to be as carefree with him as she was with them. She used to be lighter around him before, but now it seemed like forced banter had entered their relationship. Tom was paranoid, he could admit that, but he could not risk losing her. And that infuriated him. He had more pressing matters to attend to. Matters concerning the whereabouts of his birth father and family, as he was certain his father had to be a wizard; no witch would have died and given up like his mother had on that fateful Halloween night. Tom's only lead was his middle name: Marvolo. He was pulling his resources in terms of the library and wealthy connections to aid him. However, he could not seem to draw his eyes away from Alina at the Ravenclaw table.

"Alina."

Alina looked up and there was Tom standing still behind her at Ravenclaw's table. All dinner-time chatter seemed to stop as the other students around her paused to stare at the odd friends. Alina looked into Tom's eyes and smiled slightly. He looked so austere and uptight standing there, but she saw the softness melt around the crinkles of his eyes and she knew he was as glad to see her as she was to see him.

"Hello, Tom," She seemed to almost speak with him conspiratorially not wanting the others to eavesdrop in on their privacy.

"Let's go to our tree." His voice held no room for argument.

"It's cold," Alina said with a pout. She spoke defiantly but did not mean to be argumentative. She was teasing him. He could tell. Tom could always tell.

"I'll warm you up," he countered back with a devilish grin creeping across his face. A seemingly innocent interaction had turned charged and heated with desire.

Alina's breath caught in her throat and her pupils darkened and dilated. Tom noticed and satisfaction bloomed in his eyes. He held out a long, pale hand towards her. Her friends all looked on as she accepted it and was taken away from the Hall.

Before they could make it towards the double oak doors leading outside, Tom led her away and down a deserted passageway he had found as a shortcut to the Slytherin dungeons. A shortcut that came in handy because Tom was sure no one else knew about it.

"I thought we were going to the lake," Alina said breathlessly. Tom had her held up against the cold stonewall. The only light illuminating the scene came from his wand, which he had spelled to levitate within arms reach. The silvery light picked out Alina's fine features, her luminous hair, his pale skin and sharp teeth.

Alina could feel an aching within her, a throbbing that she had hardly felt before. Against her will, her body inched to de-separate the distance between them. Alina did not even think to question their situation. It felt natural that they had progressed this way in their relationship. It was always going to be Tom for her.

Tom's lips came down hard on Alina's. They parted hers, always in control. Tom's hands gripped her waist as he pinned her in place against the wall. His tongue entered her mouth and Tom alternated between aggressively attacking her; which mimicked the thrusting, searching movements of their bodies, to sweetly giving back what he had taken. They would part to let in ragged pants of air and then join together again. Heat bloomed and spread around Alina. She felt like she was passing this heat to Tom; thawing him out. Their bones ground together, their blood boiled and their very marrow and essence threatened to mix together.

"I want you Alina, I always have. I'm going to make you want me too." His eyes were intense on hers, daring her to challenge him.

"What makes you think I don't want you?"

"I see you with your other friends. I know you're slipping away from me," Tom growled in response, his body pressing hers even tighter against the surface. Any other time, Alina would argue that Tom was allowed to have other friends at school so why could she not? Yet she knew it was futile. They were not really Tom's friends either.

"Tom, I've told you. If it came down to them verses you, I will always choose you." His eyes flashed as he brought his face impossibly closer to hers.

"Say that again."

"I will always choose you." Alina said it with so much conviction she was certain Tom must have seen her love shining through her eyes. This was the most vulnerable either of the pair had been around each other; Tom for displaying his weakness for her, and Alina for showing her love for him.

In triumph and satisfaction, Tom's mouth came down on her neck hard as he bit her. He barely broke the skin but Alina tried her best not to yelp. He licked the wound as he hummed in contentment.

 _Finally_ , he thought darkly.

Tom kissed her all night until Alina's lips were bee-stung and bleeding. He watched her stumble off to her tower as the sun was threatening to break the sky, and then proceeded to head down into his dark beloved dungeon.

* * *

The next day Tom and Alina were sitting side by side together in Slughorn's potions class, which was the only class Slytherins and Ravenclaws shared together, much to Alina's dismay. They were working hard on replicating Slughorn's Amortentia potion, which he was explaining was the most powerful, and thus most dangerous, love potion in the world, as it causes the drinker to feel an intense and obsessive infatuation towards the recipient, but nothing close to real love.

Near the end of the lesson, the Potions Master praised Tom and Alina for their excellent potion, which had the mother-of-pearl glow about it and enticing smells were emanating from the cauldron.

Since the two were the first to finish they had some time to talk together before the end of class. Tom's hand rested against Alina's under the table, yet there was a hard gleam in his eyes when he looked at her.

Tom was thinking that last night, although enjoyable, should not have happened like that. He needed to be more in control next time. What was he thinking by publically taking Alina out of the Great Hall and keeping her out late all night when people were sure to notice. He did not want any potential enemies to think she was his greatest weakness, or to think him weak for wanting her.

"What did the potion smell like to you?" Tom asked Alina quietly, for Amortentia was meant to smell different to each individual; producing scents of the person they were infatuated with.

"It smelt like you," Alina admitted after a beat of silence, wondering if she should lay herself bare for him to see. "Like the smell of the Lake, wildflowers and spice." Tom was not saying anything in response to her declaration. "How about you?" She inquired, her voice shaking slightly in anticipation.

"I did not smell anything," his eyes flashed and his mouth sneered.

It was like being slapped in the face in the middle of the classroom and Alina jerked away from him instantly. Her hand fell away from his cold one.

"Why are you so cruel?" She whispered, shocked.

"It is in my nature," he spoke simply, yet menacingly.

"I don't believe that," Alina insisted. "You're not usually like that with me. This is because of last night. You want to take away what we shared and turn it into something ugly because you're worried you revealed too much of what you really feel. Or else, you're afraid you revealed what you feel about me to the other students of Hogwarts."

Tom was struck by how precise she had found him out. His black heart swelled with pride at how well she knew him.

"I'm telling you now, Tom. I see through you and your lies won't work on me. Don't insult me like this ever again. Give me more credit than that." Alina's heart pounded in her throat as she waited for his reply.

Tom looked over at their potion cooling in its pot and smelt mossy earth and raindrops and perfume again.

"It smells like you," he relinquished quietly, barely making a sound. It was his way of apologising. Alina held his hand again.


	4. A Dangerous Longing

**Chapter Four**

A Dangerous Longing

* * *

**Before – 1943**

Tom did not enjoy having these thoughts about Alina. She should be the one to always have him on her mind, not the other way around. Tom found himself obsessing over her all the time. Constantly. In the dining hall, in the Slytherin common room, during classes, in the library, where he would be looking up yet another dark incantation that none of the teachers would ever dare teach him, everywhere. She plagued his mind and he hated it. That did not stop him from catching her mid-way to class and putting his hand around her waist and kissing her behind a suit of armour where no one would see them. Or from spelling a message in her textbooks asking her to meet him by their willow tree.

That was where they were now with their backs pressed against the rough bark. Alina was tucked under Tom's arm as they watched the Giant Squid break the Lake's surface and disappear again. Tom made it a conscious choice to touch Alina as often as possible. He tried to reason with himself that he was doing it so that she would become used to his touch. If she got more intimate with him and entwined herself completely to him, Tom was sure that over time she would begin to see things his way. He wanted her in his plans, he yearned for a companion who would purify the world and rid it of undesirable and unworthy people. He knew she was not there yet, but over time he could make her see his way. She had to.

Tom touched Alina's silky white-blonde hair and his gut clenched. Longing pressed down on him hard. Longing for the affection he wanted Alina to bestow upon him and also longing for him to not be affected by her. Alina lived in a dream. A fucking dream if she thought she could rule him. And yet, he ached for her incredibly. He wanted Alina to look at him the way she had looked at Chen, or at any of her many other friends at the school. She paid attention to her friends, and sure she paid attention to Tom too, but he wanted more. He wanted her to look at him as if he held her sole attention, as if he was the centre of her universe. He wanted to be her dream; he wanted to be her nightmare. Tom suppressed a forbidding smile from creeping across his face. He would win; he always won. Alina would be his. The emotion soured in his mouth like bitter rust and he had to swallow several times before composing himself.

Alina watching rapidly as Tom's large Adam's apple bobbed up and down. She felt like he was about to say something, his thoughts were as loud as words, but he remained silent.

* * *

**Present Day**

That morning when Alina get out from under her blankets and got ready for the new day, she bid her room farewell, as this was the first day of the new school term at Hogwarts. She had her usual nauseous feeling that bubbled up at the back of her throat when she woke up, but she'd be lying if she said that it was not partly due to nerves. Was she ready yet to be around other people? She didn't think so.

She rendezvoused with Dumbledore in the Great Hall. He introduced her to the other professors who had already arrived. They sat at a gigantic dark wood table that faced the rest of the all horizontally. Alina's mind spun with their names.  _McGonagall, Snape, Flickwit, Hooch_.

 _This is too much_ , Alina thought dizzyingly.

Dumbledore took her towards a small anti-chamber after their meal to tell her the protocol for the Sorting Ceremony. Alina was to go last after the First-year students were sorted and she was to join the Sixth-year class. Dumbledore's reasoning for putting her in the year below her age group was due to the fact that they did not know her magical history or education. She'd either be too advanced for that year, or too far behind, which in any case would be some special conditions concerning her in terms of her schooling. Alina was secretly pleased; she did not want to join the eleven year olds in the beginner classes. Dumbledore handed her a few personal items that he said the Ministry had found in the cottage where she had been living. Alina wanted to ask more about the abode and about the old blind man she had been living with, but Dumbledore said there was not enough time now to answer all her questions, especially since he did not know for certain the answers himself. Alina agreed reluctantly and took from him her belongings, new schoolbooks and accessories, and her wand; willow, unicorn hair, twelve inches. Dumbledore even informed her of her new name.

"As the Ministry, nor I, have determined your real identity, Alina, I thought it fitting that your last name be Doe, for the time being. If you don't object, of course. You have the freedom to choose your own name." Dumbledore spoke to her softly.

"Alina Doe is fine," Alina said despondently and then added hastily, "Thank you, sir." Dumbledore's lips twitched with a small smile at her politeness again.

They were interrupted by the appearance of yet another Hogwarts professor entering the school for the new term. Alina moved to the back and tuned out while greetings were made. It sounded like the new arrival had not been at the school for a long time as they remarked on the hall and the other professors he recognised. Finally, it was time for Alina to say hello as Dumbledore led the teacher to where she was hiding.

The new professor wore a brilliant deep purple suit, which strained to hold back his pudgy weight. The large brass buttons were in danger of popping out. His hair was grey and shabby, the lines around his face indicated his elderly age. However, there was an air of sophistication around him that Alina recognised. She got ready to remove her hand from behind her back to shake his own. She was not ready for the look of absolute horror on his face when he saw her.

"What is this Dumbledore? Some sort of trick!" The man sputtered out in outrage; his face and neck getting redder and redder by the second.

"I assure you Horace, there is no trick at play here. Horace, I would like you to meet one of our new students, Miss Alina Doe. She has a terrible bout of memory loss and I am sure we will all try our best to make her feel as welcome as possible." Dumbledore had the scrupulous ability to placate any tense situation. He turned to Alina and explained, "I am terribly sorry, my dear, but it appears that you remind Professor Slughorn here of someone he knew a long long time ago. Don't be alarmed by it, perhaps she was your relative."

"Who was she?" Alina wondered, needing more answers.

"Now is not the time to discuss it, but I promise you I will," Dumbledore responded. "We have a couple of hours until Hogwarts reopens for another school year. Why don't you have a wonder and relax before meeting me back here at five o'clock?"

Alina agreed, and with a side-glance at Professor Slughorn, who was still recovering from their encounter, she departed the Great Hall and prepared herself for what was to come. Alina wondered what other secrets Dumbledore had been keeping from her.

* * *

Alina listened stonily at the sounds of the influx of students now entering the castle. She was hidden away in a side anti-chamber that Dumbledore showed her earlier and would come out when the Sorting Ceremony was to occur. Nerves exploded in her gut as she realised that she would have to walk into the hall and be sorted in front of the whole school. She never doubted she was a witch, so she was not afraid of being rejected as one. Yet, the thought of entering alone after the First-years were sorted, while the entire school watched her, sent anxiety trembling through her limbs.

The minutes passed by quickly and soon Professor McGonagall was tapping on the chamber's door to lead Alina into the room.  _Rat-a-tat-tat._  Alina was able to catch the tail end of the First-years being sorted. It did not matter which house each student was sorted into, each table representing that house cheered and whooped for him or her. Alina hoped she would be greeted in such a welcoming way as well. McGonagall addressing the rest of the school interrupted her thoughts.

"Well done to all the First-years who have been sorted. Hogwarts hopes that your new house will treat you as a new member of their family." Alina wondered what family would feel like. "Now, we have a special new student with us who will be joining Hogwarts as a Sixth-year student. Alina Doe, will you please be seated for the Sorting Ceremony?" Alina felt her heart in her mouth as she ascended the short flight of steps to sit on singular wooden stool. The crowd of staff and students murmured amongst themselves before hushing when the professor placed the sorting hat on Alina's head.

There was a long pause and then –

"SLYTHER-CLAW!" The Sorting Hat bellowed. The Slytherin table had already begun clapping but it died out when confusion broke out across the hall. "SLYTHERIN AND RAVENCLAW!" The hat amended after some prodding from McGonagall.

"That's impossible! The hat has to choose one!" Someone yelled from Slytherin's table. Alina looked up at the teacher's table towards the front of the room and met Dumbledore's eye. He looked… satisfied, as if she had just answered a question of his.

* * *

After the debacle during the Sorting Ceremony, it was decided amongst the teachers that they had to abide by the Sorting Hat's decision. Therefore, Alina was to split her time between the two houses. She moved into Ravenclaw Tower that night, but it was made clear to her that after the Christmas Break, she would be moving into the Slytherin dungeons. Apparently, this was the first time in Hogwarts history that a student had been sorted in two houses. Everyone had wanted to know if the hat had said anything to Alina when it was on her head, but she would not speak a word. She hardly said anything during dinner to her new Ravenclaw family, or on the way to the tower, or in the dorms to the other girls she shared a room with.

It was now just after breakfast the next day when Alina was handed her class schedule. The entire experience felt surreal. She wondered if this really was such a good idea after all. She longed for the cottage in Scotland. Life was a lot easier there it seemed… well from what small amount she remembered of that life.

* * *

Alina was walking along a corridor that would apparently lead her to her first lesson, Transfiguration, but she was typically lost. Her head was down when she bumped into someone. Her books went flying.

"Are you alright?" A kind female voice asked, whilst a lanky boy with ginger hair helped pick up Alina's books and handed them back to her.

"Yes. Thank you," Alina replied quietly, her voice soft from disuse. Alina took in the three figures before her. The girl who had spoken was pretty with bushy brown hair and straight white teeth. The girl held her hand out.

"My name is Hermione Granger, Gryffindor. It's nice to meet you. You're Alina Doe aren't you?"

"Alina Doe? What kind of name is that? Doesn't sound magical to me." A boy with pale blonde hair, so like Alina's, and a pointed face sneered. "You must be a mud blood like Granger here."

In an instant, Alina snapped her fingers together and pointed them at Draco Malfoy. The sallow blonde boy clutched at his throat as it began to close up. Choking sounds were coughing themselves out of his windpipe.

"Don't you dare call me that again. Where is your respect, boy?" Alina's voice went lower, turned disdainful, her eyes flashed red. Hermione shook her arm to stop Alina even though Hermione secretly thought Malfoy deserved it. However, there was something… off about Alina at this moment. Something different about the sweet girl she had been talking to that Hermione did not like or understand. Where had this dark power of Alina's come from? Hermione froze as the realisation dawned that Alina was using wandless magic; only truly advanced and skilled witches and wizard could accomplish such an amazing feat.

Alina's concentration broke and she snapped out of it. She released Malfoy much to his relief. Her hands shook. She was unsure where that kind of magic had come from and she was disturbed at how good it felt to use it. Her heart palpitated and her breathing was shallow. It was like coming down from a glorious high. Her ears were ringing too, it sounded like a high-pitched laughter had filled them.

"Excuse me." Alina fled.

"Just you wait till my father hears about this!" Malfoy tried to yell after her, but ending up coughing instead.

"Shut up, you git," Ron Weasley retorted.

 


	5. A Bloody Kiss

**Chapter Five**

A Bloody Kiss

* * *

**Before**

Alina was drawing Tom.

They were tucked away in a quiet nook in the corner of the library and Alina was drawing Tom in her moleskin notebook. This was not the first time Alina had sketched him, nor would it be the last. She had hundreds of drawings featuring her best friend, even though it was hard getting him to agree and to sit still long enough without getting angry or restless. Right now, Tom was reading the book Alina had got him for Christmas.

Tom was nearly finished with the tome that detailed the apparent greatest wizards of all time.  _One day_ , Tom thought,  _I am going to be even greater than anyone could have ever imagined_.

Tom looked up at Alina sitting across the table from him. Her ashen brows were drawn together in concentration, her little pink tongue in between her teeth. The look brought back memories of Alina and the orphanage. Back then Tom and Alina did everything together. He would read and she would draw him. They spent almost all their time in Tom's bedroom at Wool's, since he had the room all to himself; the other boys refused to share with him. Alina would sit on the foot of his bed whilst Tom lay back against one sad excuse for a pillow. And Alina would draw him. Thinking about it, nothing had changed, yet everything had.

Tom put down his book and growled, "Don't you have any homework to finish?" Just because Alina liked to draw Tom, did not mean Tom liked to be drawn.

"Nope," Alina popped the word, "Finished already. You?"

"Finished already," he grumbled in reply. Tom and Alina always finished their work before the other students. Tom was glad his girl was a brainiac like him. He did not think he could tolerate anything less.

Tom's eyes travelled over Alina. Her pale hair was braided down her back, like when they were kids; her small face with the rosebud lips was puckered in concentration, her dainty hands moving rapidly across the page.

"Let me see." Tom reached his hand out for her sketchbook.

"No!" Alina said aghast, holding her moleskin behind her chair out of reach. Not that it would have mattered; Tom could have used his wand and  _Accio_ -ed it over. "You know I can't show you unless it's finished." A teasing smile lit Tom's eyes. They've had this same conversation dozens of times. Alina gave him a quick smile with the corner of her mouth quirking up before getting back to work. Tom's happiness faded as soon as it arrived. He wanted Alina to give him more than a quick smile. He wanted  _the_  look from her. The one that would show him that she was his completely. Tom knew he could never love her the way he saw everyone else love. It just was not in him. He could read and observe all he wanted about what love should be but it was never going to change him. She was never going to change him. Yet… that did not mean Tom did not want Alina to love him the way… other people, _normal_  people could love. Tom told himself again and again that he would not feel drawn to Alina, would not follow her pull towards him. He was the one in control, not the other way around. Alina had a way of making him feel out of control.

Tom gripped his pencil so hard it snapped.

"Is everything alright?" Alina asked.

"Yes," he gritted out without looking at her. Tom heard the rustling of papers and the scraping back of a chair. A moment later her hand came down softly against his neck, her other arm wrapped around him. Tom closed his eyes as he savoured her touch. His breathing slackened and something close to emotion swirled through him. Eventually, very slowly, almost hesitantly, Alina kissed the corner of his mouth.

Victory flared within Tom; this was the first time Alina had voluntarily kissed him first. He turned his head to look at her and Alina could not determine the look in his green eyes.

"Come here," he whispered. Alina tilted her head closer and Tom kissed her. Slowly, almost sweetly at first, but he soon turned hungry and demanding. Alina struggled to keep herself upright; her arm draped around his shoulders was the only thing anchoring her. It was a frenzy of taste and touch, a collision of lips, teeth and tongue. Tom's gut tightened hotly as he was drawn irrevocably closer to Alina. He really needed more self-discipline. Tom bit her lip hard, the taste of her blood exploding in his mouth.

Alina pulled away abruptly and gasped, her hand going to the small wound instinctively.

"Don't." Tom grabbed her wondering hand and yanked it away from her face. His eyes were transfixed on the sight of her ruby red blood pooling against her bottom lip. Tom's right hand thumb came up and he smeared the blood across the corner of her mouth and down her smooth chin. Alina breathed heavily at she started at Tom. She took in his handsome features, his high cheekbones, strong jaw, and piercing green eyes. She knew Tom better than anybody, yet at times like this he still had the ability to astonish and disquiet her.

They stayed that way for a long time until eventually all the lights in the library dimmed.

"I should get back to Ravenclaw," Alina whispered, breaking the silence.

"We should clean you up before you go," Tom replied. "I don't want Dumbledore seeing you and asking more questions." Nowadays, after the Chamber of Secrets had been closed, Dumbledore was keeping an awfully close eye on Tom. He wanted Dumbledore off his back once and for all.

"Alright. I'll just pop to the loo then." Alina made as if to get up and leave.

"No need," Tom nearly snarled, holding her close. He brought her so that Alina was perching on his lap. Before Alina could have a chance to protest, even if she wanted to, Tom's mouth opened and he licked away the smeared blood. The pad of his tongue lapped up the damage to her mouth and the mess to her face. He sucked on her lip until the bleeding stopped. He drew back to look at her. There was no shame in his gaze, just as there was no revulsion in hers. If he were anyone else there would have been disgust, but Tom could never disgust Alina. Nor would Alina, or Tom, allow anyone to get this close to her besides him. In the place of abhorrence, Alina felt turned on. She felt a pulse throb within her and she imagined she could wrap herself around Tom like a snake. A younger, more naïve version of her would have wanted to make a joke about vampires but now no words came. Their breaths mingled and Alina yearned for Tom to touch her.

Tom observed with keen interest the reaction of her body, the high points of colour on her slim cheeks, the desire flaring in her grey eyes. He knew his eyes were just as feverish. The smile Tom gave Alina chilled her to the bone, yet it also ignited her. She took a deep breath and let it out shakily. Alina kissed Tom gently on the mouth, the taste of blood and saliva mingling together. She detached herself and whispered against his lips, "Goodnight, Tom."

Tom was left in the dark library staring after Alina as she made her way back to Ravenclaw Tower on her own, his fists clenching and unclenching with need and anger at his loss of control.

* * *

**Present Day – December**

Alina spent her first four months at Hogwarts keeping a low profile. She blinked and it was already December. Keeping her head down was hard because news had spread fast around the school about her ability to perform wandless magic. Even Dumbledore had asked her into his office due to matters concerning the incident with Draco Malfoy. As Alina ascended the golden spiral staircase she could not help but think she was in serious trouble. However, the Headmaster had just wanted to know all the details pertaining to the event; if she had remembered using that branch of wandless magic before (no), was she feeling angry during the deed (yes), did she feel anything else or experience anything out of the ordinary at the time (no – a lie). Alina could not shake the high-pitched laughter ringing in her ears for days after the Incident.

Malfoy had approached her during lunch one day in October to inform her that he did not care at all that she was also technically a Slytherin, he was going to tell the teachers about it, as well as his father. Alina did not care whether or not he told his family; personally she thought it would be quite embarrassing for him to admit he literally chocked at the sight of her, or that he was going to tell the professors; they already knew and she had already been 'told off' by Dumbledore; he insisted that she never use her powers for harm again and Alina agreed, although somewhat reluctantly. Dumbledore and the other professors all settled that Alina was to take more advanced classes due to the Incident, even though she was still to attend some Sixth-year classes as well.

It was during one of these advanced classes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, that a Seventh-year Slytherin boy with sandy brown hair told her off-handily, "You hold your wand like you would a paintbrush." He did not say it to be mean for there was a smile on his open face.

Alina looked down at her right hand and thought to herself;  _maybe I was an artist in a previous life._

* * *

Soon it was the end of December and Alina, like all the students in the castle who had stayed in school for the Christmas Holidays, were enjoying a glorious feast amongst staggeringly tall pine trees, tinsel and eggnog; all under a candle-lit sky as they celebrated the New Year.

Across the country, the Dark Lord paced inside Malfoy Manor, much to the discomfort of the Malfoy residents who were hosting him. Lucius Malfoy was in utter disgrace for failing at the Department of Mysteries last year and as punishment, The Ministry had put him in Azkaban and Lord Voldemort had decided that his son, Draco, would undergo such a dangerous task that would probably cost him his life. Narcissa Malfoy had just written Lucius about Draco already having trouble at school with a girl using dark magic. Narcissa thought about telling the Dark Lord about it in case the news would interest him, but she decided against it; thinking it foolish, and she did not want to anger him further in case the Dark Lord would see it as pointless information. She decided to sit on it for the time being; more worried about Draco and her husband.

Lord Voldemort had just made the decision to post-pone his journey just outside the village of Lochearnhead where a remote cottage sitting by the dark waters of Loch Earn rested. Voldemort hated to change his plans, for he tried to visit the isolated home every year on the 31st December, but this was the year where all his operations were taking form. His mind was filled with strategies, the upcoming possible death of Dumbledore by the Malfoy boy's hand, and the utter destruction of Harry Potter and the muggle-born race once and for all. Voldemort could already taste all their deaths.

Alina would have to wait.

* * *

**Fun fact: 31st December is Voldemort's birthday.**

**I've created a fanmix playlist about this story on 8tracks, just some songs that inspire the writing of this. Check it out by following the link:<http://8tracks.com/wholegrainmustard/nameless-darkness> **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. I would love to hear from you, whether it's because you enjoy the story, want to ask a question, or want to give criticism. Thanks!**


	6. A Shadow in a Dress

**Chapter Six**

* * *

A Shadow in a Dress

* * *

**Before**

It was summer and the two orphans were once again at Wool's in London. It was a rare sunny day with blue, clear skies. The day was balmy and hot, the streets of the city slick with sweat and ripe with pollen. The gunmetal grey pavement practically oozed off heat.

Alina and Tom were taking shade by hiding out in Tom's room. Alina had always loved going there, as the room was located on the upper attic floor, whilst hers and all the other orphans were situation downstairs. Since the weather was so nice that day, all the other children had gone outside, which meant that Alina and Tom could have some peace and quiet inside. Through the open window they could hear their laughter filtering in, which Tom ignored. A bumblebee had found itself trapped in between the glass; its  _bzz bzz_  sounds distracting Tom from the book he was reading. As always, Alina was settled at the foot of the bed; her body draped across it and in her hands a sketchbook. She was drawing the details of the window and the bee that was stuck there.

Earlier that day when their sad excuse for breakfast was over; watery, flavourless porridge or questionable sausages and eggs, Alina had wanted to go outside to soak in some rays. She thought they might go to a local café down the road and sit outside in the sun. Tom had refused, so Alina stayed with him in the shadows.

Tom's mind was filled with information and plans. Tonight was the night he would travel to find the last descendents of Salazar Slytherin, his only remaining family.

Alina finished her sketch with a sigh that went unnoticed by Tom. She plopped her book and pencil down on his floor and looked over at him with a calculating look in her eye.

"Tom, I'm bored," she nearly moaned, knowing how much it would irritate him. "Let's go into town." He paid no attention to her. Alina got up on her knees and slowly crawled over to him. With a smile on her face she lunged and reached forward as it to snatch his book away from him when Tom grabbed a hold of her wrists. Alina laughed as Tom used both hands to shackle her forearms and twist her below him on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked stoically.

"I told you. I'm bored. Let's play." Tom could not miss the twinkle in her eyes. He let out a long breath. He could smell her scent that was all Alina. The sound of her voice inflicted disorder and confusion on his senses, yet it also brought a certain peace with it.

"What am I going to do with you?" He inquired softly, his thumbs pressing down on her wrists.

"What do you want to do with me?" It was a risky move on Alina's behalf. Tom was temperamental and capricious; his mood changed constantly like the English weather. One minute he could be kind to her and sweet, the next, aggressive, demanding, in control.

Tom's eyes darkened and he pressed his lean, strong body against hers.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Tom! It's nearly lunchtime. I know Alina is in there with you! Come on, up, up!" Mrs Cole's voice grated through the flimsy door and Tom had to clench his teeth. His fingers twitched for his wand but he restrained himself, knowing the penalty for using underage magic outside of school.

Tom detached himself from Alina reluctantly, the spell now broken. Alina cleared her throat and said, "Well, I should probably clean up. I'll see you downstairs at tea."

But Alina did not see Tom during the lunch hour. Usually, even if he did not eat anything, Tom would come down just so that he could keep an eye on Alina. It had been years since kids like Billy Stubbs had bullied her and they would never dare start anything now; the fear of what Tom did to Denis Bishop and Amy Benson still fresh on their minds. Yet, Tom would always keep Alina close to him regardless. That was why, when after the meal was over, Alina was banging on Tom's door but to no prevail. Her efforts were halted when one of the staff came by to tell her Tom had taken ill.

"But Tom is never sick!" Alina protested. Eventually, she gave up and went to her room.

Something was up. Tom would never blow her off unless it was because of something he did not want her to know about. She did not believe for one second that he was sick. Alina was not stupid. She read the titles of all the books he read when he was around her. She knew he was obsessed with prolonging his life, even to the extent of becoming immortal. She knew that on principle Tom would never even admit to being sick, especially to a Muggle. For him, it would be the worst kind of weakness. Something was definitely up.

Alina waited until the matrons and orphans had either left to clear up lunch or go back outside into the sunshine. Alina found Tom's room and knocked quietly, letting him know it was she. No response. She used one of her hairpins to quietly unlock the door, not using magic was frustrating; Alina itched to point her wand and whisper:  _Alohomora_ , but she could not outside of school. Plus, Tom had taught her how to pick locks when they were ten years old. The door finally clicked open and unlatched. Alina snuck into the bedroom and closed the door before anyone could catch her. She turned around and –

Tom was gone.

His bed was neatly made, which was typical of him, and his window was still open, letting in a soft breeze that was soothing on this hot hot day. Alina was mystified. Where could Tom have gone and not told her? It must have been something he did not want Alina to know about, which made her want to know all the more. Her spirited, inquisitive nature gleamed out as Alina got to work combing his small room for clues as to where he could have gone.

The search was almost futile. Alina remarked to herself how meticulous Tom always was. If he did not want to be found, there was no way he would be. Alina shook out books, opened drawers, checked coat pockets, yet there was nothing. Until, there was something.

An old dusty map of England was tucked away in between an old Daily Prophet newspaper. On the map, a small village in Northern England was circled in green ink with train times scribbled nearby. Little Hangleton. That was where Tom was headed.

Alina knew she should leave Tom be, he obviously did not want to be found. Yet… Alina could not help herself. She ached to know what he was keeping from her. He knew all her secrets, why did he have to keep her in the dark about his?

Alina set off towards Paddington Station with a bag on Muggle money in her dress pocket, knowing Tom had a head start but hoping she'd catch up to him.

 


	7. A Loss of Innocence

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

A Loss of Innocence

* * *

**Before**

Alina arrived at the sole platform Little Hangleton station had to offer. The train attendants had constantly asked her, "Are you sure you're going to Little Hangleton, love?" Alina had assured them she knew where she was going, and indeed, she was the only passenger left to get off at the smaller town's station, some six miles away from Great Hangleton.

 _Now what?_  Alina thought to herself. She had no way of knowing which direction Tom went in, or if he even came here at all. Alina suddenly felt silly, coming all this way just because she found a dusty old map. But Tom had lied to her. He had  _lied_. She had to find out why. She did not come all this way for nothing.

Alina found a pub near the station; for everything in the town was near the station, it was  _that_  small. It was a Friday night; loud sounds were emanating from the pub's open doors and, since it was so hot still even in the early evening light, people were spilling out on the pavement and draped themselves over picnic benches; glasses of ale and jugs of Pimms littered around them. The sign above the door read: The Hanged Man. What better place to find out information than a small town pub full of drunken Muggles?

Alina entered and navigated her way around the people to the vast wooden bar, where she ordered a small cup of apple cider. She tried to blend in but it was obvious she was the outsider here. Everyone seemed to know each other and they gave Alina looks that broadcasted their thoughts on her out-of-town appearance. The bartender, a middle-aged man with laugh lines around his eyes asked her, "This your first time in Little Hangleton?" The small town nosiness already setting in.

"Yes, actually." Alina spoke charmingly and smiled at him. "I'm meant to be meeting a friend here, but I think he's late."

"What's his name, maybe I know him?" The bartender asked nicely.

"Tom Riddle," Alina said without thinking the man would recognise her friend's name. Instantly, the man's demeanour changed. His face withdrew into itself and he seemed suddenly closed off.

"Oh, the Riddle lad." There seemed to be a bitter taste in the man's mouth all of a sudden. "You know him well?" Alina quickly realised she should play it cool and be blasé if she wanted to fish for information. What a bizarre day this was turning out to be.

"No, I don't. He's an old family friend who wanted to catch up. I've travelled all this way and he did not have the decency to even meet me at the train station."

"That's typical of Riddle, alright!" The bartender said agitated and the patrons around him murmured sounds of agreement. "Horribly snobby family, if you don't mind me saying, miss. Think they're better than the rest of us because of how much money they have. Hardly ever leave that big old fancy house of theirs." Alina wondered what she had gotten herself into. Her mind spun with an overload of information. Was this where Tom's family lived? Had he found them?

"Do you mind telling me how I might find their house?" Alina asked eagerly.

"You can't miss it. Biggest house in town, right by the graveyard down yonder way." The man pointed to the left of him. "But if I were you, miss, I would hop right back on that train and leave. That family's toxic. They only care about themselves. As you can see, they're not very popular around here." Alina barely heard him as she said thank you, paid, and hurried out as fast as she could.

Once outside, she saw that night had nearly fallen. She looked over to her left, hoping that it had not gotten too dark that she could not find the house or graveyard. However, it was still light enough that she could pick out distinctive gravestones, and beyond them, the biggest manor house Alina had ever seen.

On her way up the steep incline to the large foreboding house, Alina passed the graveyard and a modest cottage. She peaked inside and saw a young man snoozing inside, a cup of tea cooling next to him. She carried on without a backwards glance. When she reached the top of the hill, Alina hesitated. It was not like she could knock on the door. What if Tom was reuniting with his family? From what the man in the Hanged Man had said, it appeared that Tom was named after his father. That would make him Tom Riddle Jr. The thought put a little smile on Alina's face. She was glad Tom had found his family; she hoped they were everything Tom wanted them to be. She decided she would just peak in the window to make sure Tom was alright before heading back to Wool's and pretending she had never followed him up here.

Alina navigated her way around finely groomed rose bushes. She speculated that Tom's family must have a caretaker to keep the Riddle's garden in tip-top shape. Perhaps it was the young man snoozing in the cottage she had passed? She was elated that Tom had finally tracked down his family and she was curious to see what they were like. Alina was fiercely protective of Tom; she hoped his family treated him well at their reunion. Alina pulled her weight up so that her elbows rested against the thick stucco sill and peered inside.

The scene presented in front of her filled Alina with such horror she could not even move or tear her gaze away.

Tom must have arrived moments before she did. He stood there in the centre of the stuffy foyer with a wand that was not his own in his hand. He held the wand steadily, yet there was a certain poise and grace to it as he brandished it in front of who could have only been his father, grandfather and grandmother. They were cowering in the corner of the room in between a bookcase and a cabinet filled with crystal tumblers and decanters. Tom said something that Alina could not hear; his voice muffled by the thick glass window. The Riddle family screamed as a green light flashed in front of their eyes, their mouths wide with horror. Alina's stomach plummeted as it dawned on her that Tom had just used the killing curse on them. Even though she could not hear him inside, her head was screaming  _Avada Kedavra_ , like a cuss word you could not help but think about again and again. Alina must have made some sort of noise or movement because Tom's eyes flashed to hers across the room. His own eyes widened in shock but his body trembled with anger. Alina knew she should make a run for it but her legs felt numb and she collapsed onto the rose bush behind her, the thorns piercing her skin.

Tom appeared outside in a blaze and grabbed a hold of her arms to lift her aggressively from the shrubbery. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" He screamed at her, his eyes nearly closing from the force of his rage. Tom shook her so hard her teeth rattled against together.

Alina had never seen Tom so incensed. Fury crackled the air around them.

"Go ahead, Tom. Kill me. Kill me because there is no way I can ever forgive you for this." Alina spoke fiercely. "You murdered your family!"

"They were not my family!" Tom yelled at her. "They were Muggle scum who looked down on me as if  _I_  was dirt. My stupid witch mother made  _him_  fall in love with her with a love potion. When he found out he dropped her so hard she had wanted to die. What a weak, pathetic excuse for a witch.  _He_  never gave a  _damn_  about me." Tom's face was so clouded with anger that his bones seemed to pull together, making him look almost skeletal. His grip on Alina's arms was so tight she knew she was bruising and losing blood circulation. A part of Alina felt sorry for Tom that his family were not who he wanted them to be, as it was every orphan's dream to be reunited with their loved ones. However, most of her could not overcome the horror of what he had done. How had Alina been so blind to not see what her best friend was capable of? Alina felt so sick, she was sure she was going to keel over at his feet. Tom saw the look of repugnance on her face and reviled her even more for it. Alina was sobbing. She could not help it. The entire situation was too much for her. She could not believe this had happened. That it was still happening.

Tom watched her cry in a detached sort of way. Alina hardly ever cried. He could count the amount of times he'd seen her cry on one hand. One time, when they were nine years old, Alina fell out of a tree in the orphanage's courtyard. She cried then too. Tom held her close to him and refused anyone else to touch her. This was when his magical capabilities were manifesting, so he was taken aback by the power he felt coursing through him. With this power, Tom had healed her arm, which had broken. Afterwards, the matrons thought Alina was making a fuss over nothing, as there was no break or any sign of injury whatsoever. Alina had kept their secret.

During the present moment, Tom did not want to heal Alina's tears. He wanted her to hurt as much as he did at her betrayal. Indeed, Tom felt betrayed. Betrayed by Alina who should have loved him no matter what. Why could she not understand his need for revenge? He felt no pity or remorse for the act he had just committed on the Riddle family. For the first time in his young life, Tom felt free. This was who he was always meant to be.

Nevertheless, try as he might, he could not bring himself to kill her for what Alina had just witnessed. He knew he only had a small frame of time to rectify the situation before returning his uncle's wand to the small shack on the outskirts of the village. He had planned this deed perfectly; Morfin Gaunt would be framed for these murders and sent off to Azkaban, no one would suspect Tom Riddle: Upstanding Hogwarts Student and soon-to-be Head Boy. Alina was the only fly in the ointment. Tom's mind spun with ideas. He had planned to use these murders to conceal a part of his soul in the Gaunt family ring, which had been passed down over the years in Salazar Slytherin's noble blood line.

Tom pushed Alina down onto the ground and she was sure he was going to kill her too. Instead, Tom kissed her hotly before breaking away and muttering a dark incantation that was so complex and evil, Alina felt confused and lost. Tom released one of her arms to hold the back of her neck. A piercing pain Alina felt like no other emerged from his branding palm and the pain coursed throughout her entire body. Her brain had turned foggy, but not before she heard Tom murmur against her ear, " _Obliviate_." Alina sobbed "no!" This was the worst betrayal Alina had ever received from Tom. She saw a swirling mass of coal black clouds and acute green light. She felt more pain. And then she felt nothing.

* * *

Alina woke up to the sounds of thunder. She was in her bed at Wool's and there was a storm raging outside. She immediately jumped out of bed and crept her way upstairs. She did not bother knocking on the door; she slinked into Tom's bedroom and closed the door quickly. Even though she was so quiet, Tom roused from his sleep at her presence. There was a buzzing in his ear at her close proximity. Tom could not tear his gaze away from Alina. She shed everything else into shadow, as she was the brightest thing to hit his view. Her white-blonde hair gleamed in the pale moonlight and her fair nightgown made her appear like a spectre.  _You're a ghost, love_ , he wanted to whisper to her. He wanted to devour her.

"Tom," Alina sighed. He knew what she wanted.

"Come here." Obediently and without a word, Alina rushed under his covers to lie next to him. A flash of lightening illuminated the drab room briefly in white before switching off to black once more. Alina shivered and Tom put his arm around her to hold her close to him. Alina had always been afraid of thunderstorms for as long as Tom could remember. As young children, she would creep into his room at night and they would huddle under the covers while the sky flashed and rain pelted down on the windows. Now, Alina wrapped her soft body around his warm one. Her nightgown rode up and Tom entwined his pyjama-clad legs through hers.

They lay like that for a long time, just listening to the tempestuous storm raging outside. Tom noticed Alina gaze down at her arms curiously, for there were scrapes and bruises painted across them. Her brow furrowed and Tom felt a slight panic that she might remember –

Alina sighed again and snuggled even closer to him.

"You look so tired," Alina broke the silence softly, running her fingertips over his shoulder. "You were ill! Oh, Tom, I had forgotten completely. Are you feeling better? Do you want me to leave?" Tom's stomach clenched at that.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about how you're feeling."

"You don't need to worry about me all the time, Tom." Tom wanted to protest. He cared about himself primarily, then Alina second. Yet, he could not help but wrap her closer to him and make her feel protected from the storm raging outside.

Tom remembered what was now inside Alina and smiled darkly to himself. She was oblivious to the highest honour he had ever bestowed on her. Tom turned over fully and slowly, seductively, lifted her nightgown higher up so that it bunched around her slender waist.

"Tom," Alina whispered, her voice full of sleep.

"Shh, it's alright." He reassured her.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled as he took her dress of her entirely. She trembled, now bare. Tom covered her body with his own.

"Just admiring you." Tom looked at her naked body appreciatively. Tom could not envision his life without Alina, and now, he did not need to. She was the perfect vessel, his now most coveted possession. She did not know it but Tom would never let Alina go free now. Before tonight, she might have had a chance at a normal, happy life, but not anymore. Now, she was his completely.

Alina's eyes were closed and she could feel herself slipping off to sleep. However, she felt something else too. She could  _feel_  Tom. Not just physically, but emotionally too. His contentment and satisfaction bloomed over her. Alina fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 


	8. A Darkness Inside

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

A Darkness Inside

* * *

**Present Day – January**

Alina looked around her circular room in Ravenclaw Tower longingly. She was to move into the Slytherin dormitories tonight as it was after the Christmas break. Although she had not necessarily bonded with the girls she shared a bedroom with; Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Lisa Turpin, Alina enjoyed the laughter she witnessed that was shared between the three girls, as well as their competitive nature as Ravenclaw students.

Alina had spent the holidays wondering the castle, trying to avoid as many people as possible. On Christmas Day, she received a gift from Dumbledore. It was a tatty used sketchbook, plus a note informing her that he had not forgotten his promise to talk. Alina was desperate to hear more about the place where she had been staying in Scotland and who the old man was. Alina opened the sketchbook and inside were a myriad of drawings and water colour paintings; some were of a Loch that must have been near the cottage she stayed at in Scotland, others were of birds, trees and wildflowers, and then, towards the end of the book, was a portrait of a young man with dark hair swept across his forehead and dripping wet, as if he had just arrived inside after a storm. Alina waited impatiently every day during the break for Dumbledore to send for her. She tried searching around the castle for him but hardly caught sight of him. She thought that perhaps the professor was avoiding her. She decided that when Dumbledore wanted to talk, he would seek her out. In the meantime, Alina had her sketchbook and dreams to tide her along.

Her dreams were awful and eerie.

One night she had not seen anything in her sleep; she just listened. It was a night filled with terrifying screams filled with anguish and fear. Last night was particularly horrifying; Alina dreamt that she was at the bottom of the Black Lake. Her ankles and arms were anchored down by weeds. Alina could not break free, no matter how hard she struggled. She twisted and turned her head frantically, trying to find an escape route. That was when she saw her. There was a girl also being held down by the Lake's plant life but she was not even trying to break free. The girl was in a simple white nightgown that was billowing out around her mesmerizingly. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were closed. Alina tried yelling to get her attention but was hindered by the water. Alina knew she was losing oxygen fast but she felt like she had to help the sleeping girl across from her. It was only when the girl opened her pale grey eyes that Alina realised that girl was her. Alina had opened her mouth then to scream. She drowned and woke up gasping for air. The other Ravenclaw girls ignored her; they were used to her night terrors.

* * *

Professor Snape was giving Alina the grand tour of the Slytherin dungeons. He was silent and did not seem too circumspect of her, which Alina was grateful for. Unlike some of the other professors. For instance, Alina knew Professor Slughorn felt uncomfortable around her, but she was not sure why. When they had first met in September so many months ago, Dumbledore had said Alina reminded Slughorn of someone. During potions classes, the professor would out right stare at her, as if he was trying to find some difference in her. Alina had tried to ask him after class one day if he could tell her who she reminded him off, in case that person might have been a relative of Alina's that she could track down. Slughorn had seen her approaching and scurried off, not wanting to discuss it, much to Alina's disappointment and resentment.

Snape concluded the tour in the common room. He drawled out something like: "I hope this is to your liking," and then with a dramatic flare of his black cloak and his dark lank hair swinging, he turned on the spot and let her. In her strange way, Alina quite liked the moody professor. She went to her new dormitory but the girls she was sharing a room with were less than pleasant. Not that Alina minded too much. Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced nasty girl, was especially vile. Alina could hardly stand her. Yet, the Parkinson girl seemed to make a silent agreement with Alina that they would stay out of each other's way. Alina saw her at breakfast with Draco Malfoy earlier, so she figured that must be why. Alina did not have any friends at Hogwarts, yet she did not seem to mind that. This way, she would not have to answer annoying questions about her past, or why she was sorted into two houses. Indeed, Alina felt like it was not so unusual that she did not have many friends. She told herself she preferred it this way, but she had to admit sometimes she was lonely.

Alina had some time to kill before dinner and she had already finished all her homework, finding it incredibly easy. She decided to explore the House dungeons on her own. The common room was cool in temperature but there were bluebell flames; a magical blue fire that cast the room into a mysterious gloom, crackling in the hearth. Students were littered around on the armchairs and rugs. Alina saw Malfoy and thought he looked quite sallow and pasty. There were dark circles around his eyes and his once tidy hair was unkept. Adjacent to the common room was a door. Alina tried the handle but it was locked shut. The back of Alina's neck twitched and she rubbed her nape whilst whispering " _Alohomora_ ". The door clicked open and Alina went inside.

The round room was large without being too ostentatious. A double bed was raised on a slight podium; its four posters draped with the Slytherin colours of green and silver. There was a musky smell amongst the dust. Alina realised the room had not been used in a long time.

"This room is reserved for the Slytherin Head Boy." Alina jumped at the new voice and then berated herself silently for doing so. She turned to the doorway where a boy with sandy coloured hair stood looking at her. There was an easy smile on his face and Alina could not help but think he looked familiar.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked him.

"I said; this room is for the next Slytherin Head Boy. We haven't had one in years. A damn shame to waste such a fine room, if you ask me." Alina privately agreed with him. "You don't remember me do you?" Alina looked at him sharply. There was a lot Alina did not remember. "We have Defence Against the Dark Arts together? I once told you you hold your wand like a paintbrush." Finally, now she recognised him.

"Of course," she tittered politely.

"Jackson Greengrass," he introduced himself and held out his hand to her.

"Alina Doe," Alina said as she shook his hand.

"My sister, Daphne, is in your year. Maybe you know her?" Alina did. She was one of the unpleasant girls Alina shared a room with upstairs. Alina did not say anything as she circled around the room. Jackson was still talking, trying to make conversation. Alina hardly paid attention. Something in this room held her, calling her forth. The back of her neck twitched again when she stood by the bed.

There at the base of the headboard, so small she would not have normally noticed, were the initials: A.B. + T.R.

A strange feeling of yearning stirred inside Alina. She brushed her fingertips against the engravings.

Suddenly, she was not in the room any more with Jackson, yet she had not moved a foot. Her mind faded and resurfaced somewhere else. It was the strangest feeling, yet Alina did not feel surprised by it. It was a memory.

A handsome boy with hard cheekbones and midnight dark hair leaned against the bed's headboard. His arms were folded and he had an easy, almost lethargic smile on his face. Alina looked through someone's eyes as they leaned forward and produced a wand to engrave the initials in. With a shock, Alina realised that it was her wand. The one Dumbledore found at the cottage in Scotland.

The striking boy whispered something to the person Alina was inhabiting.

" _What are you doing, love?_ "

Alina recognised it as Parseltongue, the language of snakes.

A voice answered back in human English, "I wanted to commemorate this day. Our last day before our new life begins."

The boy's smile stayed in place but his eyes turned hard. Alina could not help but think he personified both an angel and a demon with that one look.

Alina was shaken back to the present. Jackson Greengrass had a hold of her arm. Alina jerked free of him.

"I'm sorry, Alina, but you had gone somewhere else. I thought something bad had happened." Alina moved far away from the bed. She was shaken up. The boy from the memory was the same one in the sketchbook she owned. She had to go to Dumbledore for some answers.

Alina was already walking out of the room when Jackson caught her attention.

"Alina, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?"

"Hang out?" Alina was not quite sure what that term meant. She found that a lot lately. There was numerous slang terms and phrases the other students at Hogwarts spoke that she was confused about. It was as if her vocabulary was from a different time.

"Yes, like study together one night, or go on the next Hogsmead trip together." Alina thought about it. On one hand, she did not trust new people and had no feelings towards this boy. She knew he was angling for a romantic attachment to her, but she in turn felt nothing. On the other hand, she admitted she was lonely.

"Alright," Alina agreed. "I'll sit with you tonight during supper. Deal?"

"Deal!" The boy smiled so wide, Alina thought he had spilt his face into two. She hurried out of the dungeon before she could change her mind. She needed to find Dumbledore urgently.

* * *

**Before**

As always, Alina was draped gracefully across the foot of Tom's bed. Except, this time, his bed was located in the grand Head Boy's room in the Slytherin dungeons. Alina was technically breaking school rules by being here, but Tom good at sneaking her inside. Plus, his followers were very discreet when the time required it. The Head Boy's room was large and circular with wood panelled walls. It housed the largest bed Tom had ever lain on. Alina personally thought the Slytherin dungeons were very claustrophobic, as they were located at the base of the castle and had no windows to look out of. Alina suffered these feelings because she knew Tom wanted her there with him. Ever since they had come back to school after the summer holidays, Tom had been acting differently towards her. On one hand he hardly allowed Alina out of his sight and her relationships with her Ravenclaw friends had suffered because of it. On the other hand, Tom would sometimes act like Alina had done something terribly wrong to him.

For instance, one day by their willow tree on the edge of the Black Lake, Tom had started arguing with her for no apparent reason. Well, his reasoning was that he did not think Divination was a real subject, which Alina strongly objected. She had the feeling he was playing devil's advocate, just arguing for arguments sake. He was uncharacteristically harsh and mean to her about it.

That all changed when he hissed at her in Parseltongue.

" _I can't believe I have to put up with you!_ " He had said in his snake language. Usually, Alina would ignore it when he slipped into Parseltongue, naturally not understanding a word he said.

" _No one was asking you to!_ " Alina hissed back. Tom's eyes had widened in shock. It took Alina a couple of beats to realise what she had done.

"How is this possible?" Alina asked, completely confused and bewildered. Growing up, she had always been envious of Tom's strange and special ability, but she had never thought she could access the language too. Tom's mind was spinning. He could see how she was now able to speak Parseltongue, due to what he had done to her in Little Hangleton. Obviously, he could not tell Alina. He needed to research more on horcruxes. It appeared this was a side effect. All the books he had read on the topic were adamant on how unwise it would be to conceal a part of your soul in someone else.

Alina was still looking at Tom searchingly, a huge question mark in her eyes.

"I am as baffled as you, Alina. But, isn't this wonderful? Finally, you and I are able to speak Parseltongue. Perhaps, you had the ability in you all along." Alina was not so sure, yet she could not think of a perfectly reasonable theory for it. "Alina, we cannot tell anyone about this," Tom said steadfastly.

"Why?" She asked innocently. Tom wanted to yell,  _"Because I said so!"_  He refrained himself.

"Because we do not know how this came about and I don't want Dumbledore getting more involved in our business." It was the truth. Tom was fearful of Dumbledore finding out his secret. He could not let that happen. Alina was turning more and more into a liability. He could erase her memory again to hide this newfound knowledge from her, but he did not want to risk her mind turning into a vegetable. Tom had always admired Alina's mind and intellect.

Alina agreed, as she always did with Tom. It was easier that way.

Now, as Alina lay on the end of Tom's bed applying rose water hand cream to the backs of her palms, Tom watched her greedily. A sheet of her fine blonde hair had fallen across her face, hiding her from his view.

" _Come here_ ," he hissed at her in Parseltongue. Alina complied and crawled her way to sit at the top of the double bed. Tom held his arm out and Alina obediently rested her head on it. He held Alina to him in the fluid, voracious way of his. All animal grace.

" _What are you thinking about?_ " Tom asked Alina. They spoke together in Slytherin's language. Anyone who happened to walk by the room, although they would not dare to, would only hear hissing noises filtering through the thick oak door.

" _I was thinking about what I want to do once this year of school is finished. I know we haven't really talked about it but I would like for us to live together in London. We could rent a nice apartment in the city._ "

Tom had been putting off this choice of topic, knowing that once the year ended, they would be kicked out of the only home they really loved and have to start again. Tom had great plans in store. He was still figuring out what he should do with Alina when that happened. He knew of her dream to establish an orphanage in London solely for magical children, or Muggle-born children with magical capabilities, who needed sanctuary. Alina did not want magical orphans to go through the same thing Tom and Alina did at Wool's; not knowing what to do when their powers manifested was confusing and Alina had always slightly resented the Ministry for not explaining it to them. Alina lost her family when she was eight years old and she knew that they were special, but her brain was still young then and she could not quite understand the difference between Magic and Muggle. Tom, on the other hand, had grown up not knowing for sure what he was. It was torturous for them.

To Tom's displeasure, Alina had had a couple of meetings with Dumbledore about it and the Transfiguration professor was pitching the idea to the Ministry of Magic so that Alina could get funding. In an ideal world and if he was a better man, Tom might have let Alina enact her dream.

" _Alina, do you love me?_ "

" _You know I do_."

" _Say it_."

" _I love you, Tom_."

" _No. Don't say my name._ " Tom had always despised his Muggle name, especially now when he realised it was the same name as his disgusting father.

" _I love you_."

" _Better_ ," Tom hissed approvingly. " _I want you to meet me tonight at the Forbidden Forest._ "

" _Why?_ "

" _I have plans for us too. Tonight, I'm going to make sure you really do love me_."

 


	9. A New Presence

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

A New Presence

* * *

**Present day**

Alina rushed urgently to the circular staircase that would lead her up to Dumbledore's office. She was halted abruptly by the gargoyle demanding a password. She did not know it. She kicked the marble in frustration.

"I do not think my staircase warranted such violence," a gentle voice spoke softly behind her.

"Professor!" Alina said bashfully. "I'm sorry, sir. I need to speak with you right away." Dumbledore looked over her momentarily. He could see the adrenaline pumping through her, the high colour on her pale face.

"Yes, I see you do. I might have some time before my next appointment, if you're available now?" Alina quickly agreed and the two ascended the circular stairwell after Dumbledore supplied the password to the gargoyle standing attention ("Chocolate bonbons!"), which jumped out of the way to let Albus and Alina pass through to the moving staircase.

Dumbledore's office was magnificent. It was beautiful and circular in shape. There were trinkets and trophies, books enclosed in floor to ceiling glass cabinets, and sleeping people in portraits who were the ex-Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts School. Alina noticed a curious golden, rune-inscribed basin in the corner of the room.

Dumbledore offered Alina a plush armchair, which she took. As she was getting seated, she heard snoring at her right ear where a balding man with a long brown beard snoozed in a frame.  _Headmaster Armando Dippet_ , the description read.

"I gather you must be here to discuss the cottage in Scotland and the old man who died there?" Alina's mind went blank for a second. She had rushed up here to discuss the memory she had had in the Slytherin dormitories, but the Professor had promised her he would inform her on her past in the Scottish highlands.

"Yes, sir. Amongst other things."

"All right, my dear," sighed Dumbledore. The Professor continued on explaining. "The Muggle who was looking after you was called Bryce Wilson. He had lived in that cottage outside of a small village called Lochearnhead his entire life. He was blind and alone but survived by working as a carpenter for the townsfolk. No one in Lochearnhead had ever seen you until you were found wondering after Wilson died. There is no telling how long you lived with him. He died at the age of eighty-eight. It appeared that he was your caretaker, he looked after you, supplied you with books, sketchpads, other artistic equipment." Alina felt sad at the loss of such a kind old man that she could not remember fully. "There's more." Dumbledore paused. "The Ministry were able to perform some tests on the old man. It seems like there was another party involved with your caretaking, a magical person. They had spelled Wilson to care for you, never harm you, and never tell of your presence to anyone. I think it was the same person who cursed you." Alina's heart pounded in her throat.

"Do you think that same person is out there now? Looking for me?" She asked the Professor.

"I have no way of knowing. I would hazard a guess that whoever it is would have sought you out by now if they knew you were missing."

"Sir, do you know who this person is?" Alina asked sharply. Dumbledore was spilling a lot of information to her, yet at the same time Alina could not shake the feeling that he was refraining himself from revealing too much.

"I cannot say for certain." Dumbledore's tone breached no room for argument. Alina was suddenly wary of the Professor. She looked up to him, he had provided for her and sheltered her with his school, but at this moment in time, she did not trust him. Alina itched to tell him about her vision, but she was unsure if it would be wise.

"Is there anything you wish to share with me, Alina?" It was as if he could read her mind. Alina swallowed before answering.

"I might have had a… vision."

"A vision?" Dumbledore leaned across the desk to peer more closely at her through his half-moon spectacles. "A vision of what?" Alina had that same uneasy feeling settle in the pit of her stomach at his keen interest. Could she trust him?

Alina was saved from making a decision due to a loud knock interrupting their meeting.

"Ah. That would be my next appointment." Dumbledore said. Alina sprang up from her chair. Dumbledore opened the door and a boy around Alina's age stood there.

"I'm here for the lessons you wanted, Professor Dumbledore," the boy with dark hair and wired rimmed glasses said. Alina felt the back of her neck prickle.

"Very good. Harry, I would like you to meet one of Hogwarts' newest students. Alina Doe, this is Harry Potter." Alina moved forward to shake the newcomer's hand. Her ears were buzzing with an almost metallic twitching. She noticed that Harry was rubbing a lightening shaped scar on his forehead too. When their hands connected, Alina felt a shock of recognition jolt through her. Harry yelled out as something a kin to electricity stung him.

"Interesting," murmured Dumbledore. Alina could not leave his office fast enough.

* * *

Harry Potter was still in bewilderment after the encounter with Alina. He was sitting in the chair opposite Dumbledore as the Headmaster recounted tales of Tom Riddle's history. Harry was led over to the Professor's pensieve where Dumbledore was going to show Harry his earliest memories of young Lord Voldemort. Harry was unsure why Voldemort's history mattered so much, but Dumbledore seemed to think it was imperative if they wanted to defeat the dark wizard.

Harry watched a memory of an eleven-year-old Voldemort at an orphanage in London. Even as a young boy, Harry could not help but think there was an air of evilness cloaking him. He was baffled that Voldemort appeared to have a friend. Her name rang a bell.

Afterwards, in Dumbledore's office before Harry made his leave, he asked, "Sir, that girl from your memory… her name was Alina too."

"Yes, Harry."

"It's not possible that this is just a coincidence, right?"

"I do not think it is a coincidence, no."

Harry groaned to himself. He knew the Professor was up to something.

"Harry, it is my wish that you befriend Alina Doe. It would be in our best interest to learn more about her." Dumbledore then briefly explained Alina's history with her memory loss. Harry reluctantly agreed, for he was still wary of her and what had happened to him when she was around.

* * *

All throughout dinner that night in the Great Hall, Harry could not stop staring at Alina. His two best friends noticed and they listened as Harry explained his new mission from Dumbledore. They all watched as she chatted to a boy with sandy coloured hair at the Slytherin table. When she had finished with her supper she got up to leave and Harry followed.

They intercepted in the chamber that housed the front door and grand moving staircase.

"Alina! Wait!" Harry yelled after her. Alina stopped and peered at Harry carefully. "I just wanted to -" He was interrupted due to a piercing pain emanating from his scar. Alina felt the back of her neck burn as well. Their minds erased the current situation and setting.

Harry watched as Voldemort murdered a Muggle who had dared to see his face. He was in the graveyard at Little Hangleton where he had lured Harry and killed Cedric Diggory in Harry's Fourth year. Voldemort kicked the now lifeless body away from him in revulsion.

Alina witnessed the scene too. She knew she had never seen the man before, yet at the same time there was something familiar in the way he moved. She was shocked that the wizard would hurt someone for merely looking at him. Alina had the feeling that she knew this man, but she was unsure from where.

Alina murmured her apologises to Harry as she fled to Slytherin, her mind filled with this new presence. Harry, in turn, muttered something to her before rushing off to Dumbledore to tell him of this new development concerning Lord Voldemort. Neither of the two had realised that they shared the same vision.

* * *

Alina sneaked back inside the empty Head Boy's room in Slytherin dungeon. She did not want Jackson or any of the other students to see her. Her mind was full of the mysterious scene she had just witnessed. The back of her neck was still ablaze. Frustrated and fed up, Alina picked up a dusty old hand mirror she found on the dresser. Using another rusted mirror, she held up her fine silky hair to have a peak at her neck.

There, at the base of her hairline, was a tiny snake tattooed into her skin. Its serpentine body seemed to almost move, as if it was alive. Alina could swear it hissed out a greeting to her.

" _Hello_ ," She hissed back.

 


	10. A Dark Twisted Fantasy

*****Warning: Just a friendly reminder that this fic is rated for adults for a reason. Remember, Tom Riddle does not love easily and his feelings about it are seriously screwed. This chapter is dark dark dark. Dark like Voldemort's heart. Do not read if you are easily offended. Adult themes, torture and sexual situations inbound.*****

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

A Dark Twisted Fantasy

* * *

**Before**

Tom could not tear his gaze away from Alina. When she walked into his line of sight, she cast everything else into shadow. She was obedient in following his instructions on meeting him tonight at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Alina rarely ventured inside the forest, except for when her lessons in Care of Magical Creatures or Herbology made her. But those were in the daylight. Now, the forest was pitch-dark. It made Alina nervous. However, she trusted in Tom. She thought she always would. How wrong she was.

By contrast, Tom had explored the Forbidden Forest many a time. He discovered poisonous plants, majestic centaurs, and beautiful unicorns. He had also found a small enclosure in the forest where he had planned to take Alina.

" _What are we doing here?_ " Alina whispered in Parseltongue. Her voice in his ancestor's language filled Tom with immense gratification. He had to close his eyes and hold himself very still for a moment. Pleasure coursed through him, boiling his blood. When he was in control of himself once more, Tom held his hand out to Alina, not saying a word.

Alina knew that something monumental was going to occur tonight in the forest. She swallowed her reservations and, like an innocent lamb, placed her hand into Tom's open one as he led her into the darkness.

Tom had thought long and hard about what he should do with Alina. His skin had been itching for months now and the low murmur of her voice had both a soothing and disjointing effect on his senses. There was so much he enjoyed about Alina; her voice, her scent, her witty intellect, her rose water hand lotion, her long silky pale hair. It was frustrating. She was frustrating. For weeks now, he felt something brewing within him and he did not know how to deal with it. Alina was not afraid of him. His followers, and soon the world, were and would be afraid of him, but not Alina. When Tom would lose his temper and his eyes would flash dangerously, Alina would smile softly, unaffected. It was exasperating, maddening - and arousing. He had other ideas what he could do with that soft, soft mouth.

Tom's hand tightened around Alina's before he dropped it. At last, they had arrived at the secluded enclosure in the Forbidden Forest.

Tom was still facing forwards, his face hidden from her. Alina remained silent. She knew he needed a moment. After the summer, Alina had the strange ability to read Tom. She dreamed and she saw his thoughts, she saw herself through his eyes; the way he cherished her and wanted her. Sometimes, like now, she could even feel his emotions. Tom was conflicted earlier, but now he was resolved. She could feel he wanted to lose control with her, but he refrained himself from doing so. Tom had to be in command. Always. Alina wanted to see the more animalistic side of him. His predator grace was beautiful to Alina. She liked the way he held her strongly to him and the power in his lean body.

She was not sure exactly what they were doing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. She shivered in her long white nightgown even though she had one of Tom's old Barbour jackets over her. Her boots knocked around dead leaves and brittle twigs as she approached Tom from behind. Alina placed her hand on one of his shoulders and she kissed the side of his warm neck.

Alina should not have provoked the beast within him.

Tom whirled around and his fingers grazed the nape of her neck. Her skin buzzed at the contact. He pulled Alina to him, his thumb padded under her chin to bring her closer to his downward mouth. Alina looked into his eyes before the kiss and panicked at the menace she saw in them. Tom's breath was hot on her face before he kissed her. His mouth was firm and unyielding as he took control over her. Alina sighed before moving against him the way her body wanted. This seemed to infuriate Tom as he roughly pushed his tongue through the seam of her lips. His other hand grabbed a hold of her fine blonde hair, which allowed him to control the angle of her head even more. Alina felt the sting of pain at the back of her head but she hardly cared. She was lost in the scorching heat of Tom's mouth. Tom demanded and Alina responded.

Tom broke away from Alina.

" _Tell me you love me_ ," he demanded, hissing at her in Parseltongue.

" _I love you_." Alina tried to convey the emotion as much as she could through her eyes, needing Tom to see how devoted she was to him.

" _Tell me you'll never leave me_."

" _I'll never leave you_."

" _Do you want me?_ "

" _I do_."

Throughout the exchange, Tom had drawn Alina's body plush against his, his hand cradling her head. His eyes were hard and commanding.

" _Take off your clothes_."

" _Tom_  - " Alina was not sure if she was going to protest or just sigh his name.

" _Don't say my name!_ " He hissed warningly and his eyes flashed briefly from green to red to green again. Alina bit her lip at his rage. " _Will you do anything for me?_ " He asked her, visibly calming down.

" _I'll do anything for you_."

" _Good. Now, take off your clothes_."

In the end, Alina did just that and Tom did the same with his clothes. She could never refuse him and, if she was being honest with herself, she enjoyed it far too much when he talked to her this way. There was a darkness in Alina now, a darkness that rose up to match and meet with Tom. Alina shivered in the chilly night-time air. Somewhere nearby, an owl hooted. Tom stalked closer to her, his animal beauty manifesting in his walk.

" _You're too soft_ ," he whispered to her, his thumb pressing hard against her rosebud bottom lip. Alina had the feeling he was talking more than just her physicality. Her emotions and feelings so much gentler compared to his naturally dark nature. Her breath caught in her throat as Tom slowly traced the outline of her figure, his hand travelling down past her breast, her ribcage, to rest on her slim waist. He waited a beat, listening to Alina's quickened breathing and to the pounding of blood in her veins, before yanking her to her toes. His mouth crashed down on hers, aggressive, demanding, hungry. Alina gasped as Tom pinched a nipple, hard. The pleasure coursed through her nerve endings. Tom delighted that he was finally able to do what he had wanted to do to Alina for months. He held her naked form to his. His blood flowed everywhere. He was branding her. Owning her.

Tom pushed Alina down onto the dry frozen earth, his breath came out hard in white puffs from the cold night. Alina looked up at Tom in his magnificent nude glory. She loved him so much, he was everything to her; he was her family. Tonight seemed like a natural progression of their complex relationship.

Something close to emotion flowed around Tom.  _Not love_ , he thought to himself.  _Never love_. It was a reaction to his dominance over Alina, his protectiveness. Alina brought out all of his male instincts that he never thought he would have. Tom Riddle was not necessarily a sexual person, but being with Alina,  _his Alina_ , changed all that. He wanted her, and that made him weak, but he could not help himself. Tonight, Tom was going to give in to Alina, but only in the way he knew how; to be in control.

Tom followed her onto the brittle ground. He needed to taste her; he needed to know every inch of her. Tom took one of her breasts into his mouth, his tongue flicking the hard bud back and forth, and his other hand stroking her creamy mound. Alina gasped and felt the sensation all the way down into her womb. Her belly fluttered and she felt like weeping in joy. The chemistry between them was volatile; Alina did not want it to end. Her soft weight almost seemed to crush him with the pleasure he sought from it. Tom pushed a knee in between her legs, her hot core wet and ready for him. Alina arched her back, silently begging him to take her. She felt wanton and empty. Alina wanted to claw at his skin, needed him to fill her. She was overwhelmed from the density of her feelings.

" _Tell me you love me, again_." Tom asked before inserting one of his fingers inside of her. Alina cried out before replying.

" _I love you_."

Tom hummed his approval and moved his hand back and forth, grinding against her body. Alina did not even think to ask him whether he loved her back. Thoughts seemed to fly away from her, her desire much greater than rationality. With a roaring in his head, Tom placed his mouth on Alina. She nearly screamed as his tongue flicked back and forth on the sensitive nub there at the apex of her thighs. At her yell, Alina felt Tom's hardness bulge against her legs, as if her screams aroused him further. She wept as her orgasm took her. Alina rode the waves of pleasure as Tom's mouth and fingers took her to new heights. Her body fragmented and then reshaped itself. Tom watched her with possession in his stare. Just as she felt another orgasm approaching she noticed Tom reach out to grab his wand from their nearby pile of clothes. Before she could ask him what he was doing, Tom pointed his wand to her and said detachedly, " _Crucio._ "

It was over before it even seemed to begin but Alina screamed and screamed from the pain. When it was done she sobbed in Parseltongue, " _Why?_ " Tom's hand was still inside her, bringing her even more sexual gratification. His thumb pressed down on her bundle of nerves hard and he used the torture curse again. Alina came again and again as he  _crucio_ -ed her. Pain and pleasure blended together until Alina could not determine which was which. Time hardly seemed to matter; it was not present. Tom fucked her with his hand and mouth, and tortured her simultaneously all night.

When Alina could come no more, Tom used the curse one more time, his hands and mouth no longer touching her, his body kneeling over her dominantly. Alina came for a final time to the sensation of pain.

Tom smiled lazily as he fell back next her, exhausted. His erection was hard and pulsing, it seemed to strain almost painfully against his belly.

Tom looked at her, his thumb softly stroking the perfection of her face. " _It's the only way I know of how to deal with your love_." He said in response to her pleading question from hours before. " _Now, when and if I hurt you, you won't look at me with disgust or hatred. Now, you will look at me with a smile on your face, as pleasure owns your body. Now, I own your body. No one else will ever make you feel the way I just made you feel_."

Alina was mute as she found the strength to lean over Tom. He could not discern the look she gave him on her fatigued face, but her mouth was inviting as she kissed him gently. That hot mouth of hers then covered his erection as she helped him find his release. As she was doing so, Tom ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair and felt almost happy for the first time in his life.  _They were going to live forever like this_ , he thought to himself. Alina and Tom. Tom and Alina.  _Alina and Lord Voldemort_.

* * *


	11. A Desirable Madness

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

A Desirable Madness

* * *

**Present Day**

Alina was going mad.

Or she thought she was anyway. She had the disjointing effect of being herself, and not being herself. Occasionally, for no apparent reason, she would feel emotions that were not her own, she would peer into the mind of another person, she would have dreams that were not really dreams at all, but rather appeared to be memories of a past life. There was a darkness inside of her, waiting to be let out, a black temper that did not feel like her own. Alina wanted to welcome this darkness, but she repressed it whenever she could. Alina did not want another incident like the one with Draco Malfoy to occur again, for fear Dumbledore would kick her out of Hogwarts, her only sanctuary for the time being.

One night in mid-January, Alina was pretending to laugh at something Jackson had said during supper when all of a sudden she felt pure, inhibited rage. Her mind was transported to another's and she saw a small, rat-like man, someone called Wormtail, being tortured again and again for his insolence. Alina had to witness the entirety of it feeling angry, and then elated, at the pain inflicted on this pathetic man. Afterwards, Alina had to excuse herself from the table with Jackson still talking mid-sentence. Her hands were shaking as she pushed open the great oak doors to exit. Dumbledore watched her curiously from his high table at the front of the Great Hall.

A couple of weeks ago, Alina had crossed paths with one of Hogwarts' famous ghosts. The Grey Lady shrieked out in fright at the sight of her, and Alina remembered how so many months ago the sallow ghost at vanished in shock at the view of Alina touring the castle with Dumbledore. This time, however, the Grey Lady had something to say.

"Are you still friendly with that thieving boy?" Alina was confused to who the ghost meant. Was Jackson Greengrass a thief? "Do you know what he did to my mother's diadem? He defiled it with dark magic!" The Grey Lady yelled at her before darting away and out of sight. Alina had thought that perhaps the spectre was crazy, or else Alina was truly the one going mad.

Across the castle, Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn were also discussing Alina.

"I cannot believe that she is the same Alina Blackweather from fifty years ago!" Slughorn said, enthused in the Headmaster's illustrious office.

"One cannot be certain of anything at this point in time, Horace," Dumbledore replied reasonably.

"Well, she at least has to be the daughter or granddaughter of the late Alina." Slughorn was agitated for he was loath to bring up the past and remember anything, or anyone, related to Tom Riddle. "She looks just like her," Slughorn sighed wretchedly. "A most brilliant, bright student. She had so much potential. What happened to her again?"

Dumbledore took a deep steadying breath, "We had all thought she had died. After she graduated from the school, she vanished. No one had heard or seen her since. Voldemort was questioned, naturally." Slughorn winched at the sound of the Dark Lord's name, but did not object. "Voldemort said they had parted ways and he had not spoken or heard from her since either."

"Please, Dumbledore, I cannot - ! At least say 'You-know-who'!" Slughorn spluttered out, pacing away from the desk; his hand dramatically held up against his now reddened face.

"I've told you before, Horace. The more fear you give to the name, the more power it has over you."

Slughorn exited the office angrily and Dumbledore exhaled noisily in displeasure.

* * *

Jackson Greengrass had been pursuing Alina since their meeting in the Head Boy's room in the Slytherin dormitories. Alina had let him, needing a distraction from her confusing visions and questionable sanity. She thought Jackson was… nice. He made her laugh, even if sometimes she had to force her humour around him. Yet, Alina was not stupid either. She saw the way his Seventh-year friends jeered at them behind his back, egging him on secretly.

One day, he had walked back to the common room with her, escorted her from the library, when he halted in the corridor.

"Alina, you know I really like you." His voice seemed to fill up the empty hallway. When Alina did not respond to this declaration, he continued. "I was wondering if perhaps you might like me? We could go out together. You could be my girl?" Alina was not quite sure how she felt. If she was being honest with herself, she did not feel anything resembling romance towards him. Alina looked up at Jackson from where she was stubbornly studying the marble floor. He seemed to take this as some form of agreement. Jackson kissed her sloppily against her lips. Alina let him, curious as to what this would feel like; for Alina was so desperate to feel anything that was her own emotion. Jackson pressed his taller, lankier body against hers firmly, his tongue trying to force its way into her mouth.

Alina could not stand the feeling of his hands on her body. It was instinctive. She hated the way he held her, the way he kissed her. She felt sick to her stomach at the sensation of his tongue sliming its way around her mouth, like a wet, limp jellyfish. Her mind flashed an image of a pale face and green eyes towering over her. Alina pushed Jackson's body away from hers strongly. She could not help the look of absolute revulsion from appearing on her face. She wiped her hand across her salvia-coated lips.

"Well… I guess that answers that," Jackson said dejectedly, swaying in disappointment, before disappearing down the corridor towards the dungeons without her.

Alina stood there with her back against the cold stonewall, worried that she was not like other people, that she did not feel emotions like other people. She did not feel anything at all.

* * *

That night, Alina dreamed.

The handsome boy with the dark hair was there and he gave her a chilling smile.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

Alina woke up to the sound of snakes still hissing in her ears.

* * *

**Before**

Alina was conflicted. She knew there was a darkness inside of Tom but she was not sure to what extent that immorality had taken root within him. He was everything to her; he was her friend, her brother-figure, and her lover. But it was the way that he dealt with love that frightened her. She had to address his way of loving to herself instead of filing it away with no explanation. What had happened in the Forbidden Forest was not right at all. It was not healthy. It was pure and utter dominance over Alina. Tom had made the decision to hurt her by reasoning with himself that it was how he was going to handle their connection. Alina was not blind, she knew Tom thought and felt things on a different wavelength than her.

Dumbledore had intercepted her after Transfiguration class one day to ask her if everything was all right with her. He had noticed the deep purple bruising under her eyes on her pale face. It was not as if Alina could tell him that her best friend liked to torture her and she in turn would orgasm hard at that said torture. Alina had felt like saying to him, ' _I thought I could handle him but I am in way over my head. I don't know what to do. I can hardly recognise him anymore_ ,' but Alina remained silent. She would never betray Tom like that. Some part of her was clinging on to the Tom she had grown up with, the Tom she knew and the Tom she loved. She loved him completely, black heart and all. He was so damaged, but so was she. Who was she to blame him for something he had no choice but to feel?

Nearly every night, Alina was in Tom's Head Boy room in the Slytherin dungeons. They had not returned to the Forbidden Forest, but were still able to keep their developing relationship a secret due to Tom's influence over the other students, as well as a  _Muffliato_  charm to deaden any sounds and noises from escaping his reclusive bedroom.

Instead of resting across the foot of his bed, nowadays, Alina found herself at the head of it lying next to Tom. Tonight, she was in varying shades of undress with him. Her pearl white negligee was shining in the candlelight and Tom's sinewy muscles were defined as he took his shirt off. Anyone witnessing the scene would have seen the harsh contrast between the light girl with silver hair refracted in the moonlight against the severely dark boy with his eyes in shadows.

During their nights together, the two would engage in some sort of sexual intercourse. Tom did not use the  _Cruciatus_  curse on her again, but he hurt her in other ways; whether it was the scraping of his claws down her back, or by love bites that were really just bruising, bloody bites. The pain he inflicted was counteracted by the immense sexual and emotional bliss she felt in response. Tom had infected her with his dark breed of love. There was no looking back.

Tom rolled her over on top of his cotton sheets. His palm gripped her hair hard and his body held hers pinned under him.

Alina wanted him, tainted love and all; she could not deny it.

Tom held his wand over her and muttered a spell that she could not discern. "What was that?" Alina asked him.

" _Just making sure I won't get you pregnant_ ," Tom whispered back in Parseltongue. Alina could not hold herself back from blushing at his practicality. So tonight was the night where Tom would finally take her completely. Alina was not nervous. She was ready for him.

Tom grabbed her head harder so he could control the angle of her mouth as he kissed her. His lips were unbreakably rough on hers, demanding, and punishing. Tom jerked her body unfeasibly closer, wanting to shred the flimsy material covering her figure. He needed that feeling of skin-to-skin contact. His always buzzed when she was near him, he thought it might be due to his soul connecting with the piece he had placed inside of her, but perhaps it all boiled down to pure electric chemistry, their essences meeting and melding together.

Alina made Tom feel so alive.

Tom's raw hunger manifested in the way he pinned her wrists over her head. Alina could not move, would not even dare to. She recognised his danger, its dark allure over her. His size, so much bigger than hers, restrained her assertively. Alina ran her tongue over his mouth, tasting his craving for her. Tom intensified his kiss as he cupped the back of her head, his mouth moved over hers, igniting her very cells. Alina's thin undergarment rode up highly on her legs and Tom used one rough hand to yank it off her completely. His touch and taste burned her. As such, Tom could not wait any longer either. His mouth moved away from hers so that he could feast on her body, his teeth nipping and biting at her skin, her breasts, leaving his marks of possession patterned over her. There would be no doubt as to whom Alina belonged to. He sucked on the supple skin of her exposed throat, whilst his other hand grabbed a hold of his belt buckle so he could rid himself of the insulting material separating him from her. Tom was in total control; he had to be for this was the only way he knew how to be. He bit down on her unprotected neck, the pain flaring up before being replaced by pleasure. His tongue soothed the wound and Alina moaned.

Tom held one hand on her hipbones and Alina felt him hard on her soft stomach. His other palm pushed against her welcoming furnace and he placed two fingers inside her. Alina gasped, her body nearly shattering, but it was not enough. " _Crucio_ ," Tom hissed helpfully, his wand picked up from the bedside table. Alina orgasmed, her hot cream slicking Tom's hand with wetness. " _Good. Your body remembers_ ," he said approvingly, his eyes pure violence. His body was on fire, his ears roaring with the need to take her, to take what was rightfully his.

Alina moaned as Tom placed his mouth on her wetness. The sound caused him to ache and feel even heavier. Unbidden, his hips thrust against the sheets below him. His tongue stabbed inside her, mimicking the movement of his body. It was not enough; he needed to be in her. Tom's mouth sucked at the sensitive bundle of nerves and he felt Alina approaching another release. His teeth bit done none too gently on her there as he tapped his wand against her skin. Alina came hard, panting, as pain and pleasure blended together. He did not give her enough time to recover before starting the whole process again and again.

" _This is too much_ ," Alina implored whilst conversing with him in Parseltongue. " _Please, slow down_." Her head trashed back and forth against his pillows. Her white-golden hair fanned out around her head like a halo. The silky strands gleamed in the light. Alina was beautiful to Tom. She always would be.

Tom was not going to comply with her pleas. She needed to understand whom she belonged to. Sex with Alina, Tom reasoned with himself, was just another way for him to maintain his power and control over her.

" _Exactly like this. Always like this. Always with me. You will accept me, Alina. All that I am._ " Tom's pleasure escalated. The fact that they were speaking in his revered snake language brought him to new heights of satisfaction. His mouth twisted acrimoniously, almost cruelly. " _Touch me_ ," Tom commanded of her, his hand already guiding one of hers to his erection. Tom tried to control his body, to halt it from treacherously trembling at the touch of her palm against his hot flesh. Her fingers gripped him firmly in her hand as she stroked his length. Her other hand instinctively went to his heavy balls to fondle them simultaneously. He had to force his eyes to not roll backwards in his head, needing to watch Alina. Her body was marked with signs of his ownership, her eyes sensual and half closed. Tom could not take it anymore; he had to have her. This would be one more act that would ensure Alina would be bound to him. Sex would just be one more way for her to never leave him, if he could get her addicted to him.

" _It's time, Alina. I can't wait any longer_." Tom tried to sound composed but his words came out in a growl, his need for her overtaking his need for dominance. He towered over her confidently, his eyes dark and flashing with rage and desire. Tom sprawled her body out and widened her knees. Before Tom entered her, he whispered the  _Cruciatus_  curse again. Alina came slickly on herself as she fisted a hand through his black hair. The pain in his scalp only made him more excited. Slowly, impossibly slowly, Tom mounted a small inch of his erection into her opening. It was not enough for Alina; she needed him to possess her fully. Tom remained still as she thrashed with need, asserting his power over her. His cursed her again with his wand, the pain causing her to cry out in bliss. Tom rewarded her with another small push of his hips. Alina could not help but grip her inner walls around him. This time, Tom could not help but roll his eyes back into his head in pure ecstasy. Alina had been afraid, but now, something depraved in her needed his brutality. Tom's obsession with Alina reached its peak as he plunged fully the rest of the way inside of her. Tom watched rapidly and greedily as Alina's innocence was taken from her. The pain and pleasure blurred together on her face. Alina screamed and satisfaction bloomed in Tom. He pounded harder at her cries of pain.

" _Say my name_ ," Tom demanded hotly against her mouth. Alina was momentarily confused. Tom hated his name; he thought it a common Muggle one. At her look of misunderstanding, Tom supplied, " _Lord Voldemort. My name is Voldemort_." The name was strange and peculiar, yet it resonated well with the darkness inside Tom.

" _Lord Voldemort_ ," Alina gasped as he plunged even deeper in her, although she would always prefer Tom.  _Her Tom_.

The sound of his name,  _his true name_ , on her lips, moaned in Parseltongue, allowed Tom to find his release. He pounded into her, worshipping her. Her name silently screamed from his lips. It was like a mantra in his head. Alina. Alina.  _Alina_. The violent ejaculation left Tom with an elated grin on his face. He never knew it could be like this. He would never feel this way about another girl, and he never wanted to. They both had lost their virginities to each other and they would never couple with any one else after this. Tom would be Alina's first and last, and vice versa. He pitied anyone who attempted to get in between them.

Afterwards, they lay entwined together on Tom's bed, their bodies slick with sweat, Alina's blood, and remains from their lovemaking. Alina was exhausted but there was a content glaze in her eyes. Satisfaction hummed around her and she squashed her earlier feelings of unease. She looked at Tom's handsome sleeping face.  _I love you, Tom,_  she thought,  _but will it be enough?_


	12. A Betrayal

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

A Betrayal

* * *

**Present Day**

Alina could not put it off any longer. All her excuses had not worked. She had to venture into the Forbidden Forest. Everything in her was screaming at her not to, the sense of foreboding she felt still manifesting. She was with her Care of Magical Creatures class and the Gameskeeper, Hagrid, was filling in. The Slytherins were joined by Gryffindor house, who in turn seemed delighted that Hagrid was teaching. Alina's fellow Slytherins were not so impressed. Alina was apprehensive about the forest but she did not want her classmates to know that.

She shared a class with the annoying Draco Malfoy and unpleasant Parkinson girl, as well as the nice Gryffindor girl, Hermione Granger, who Alina had met before. Harry Potter was also in her class. Alina had heard whispers of the Potter boy throughout the castle. He was apparently a celebrity. His name seemed synonymous with confusing titles like:  _The Chosen One_  and  _The Boy Who Lived_. Other names were mentioned in conjunction with his:  _You-Know-Who_ ,  _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_. Alina wondered what it all meant. As she glanced over at Harry across the class as they all made their way to the entrance of the Forest, Alina's snake tattoo twitched at the back of her neck and her ears rang with a familiar sort of buzzing. She noticed Harry look over at her curiously as well.

They met with Professor Hagrid at the edge of the forest. Alina felt slightly sick for she really,  _really_ , did not want to go inside under the dark leafy foliage. At her first sight of Rubeus Hagrid, Alina froze in shock and recognition. Before she could censure herself she spoke to him.

"You opened the Chamber of Secrets!" The Slytherins around her screeched with laughter and the Gryffindors frowned at her disapprovingly. The teacher was taken aback.

"I never!" Hagrid turned red. "Tha' was Tom Riddle, tha' was!" Hagrid looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione helplessly, the topic was an uncomfortable one for him.

Alina spoke without speaking. "He wouldn't - " Alina stopped herself, unsure where that argument had come from. "Sorry, Professor. I am not myself," Alina apologised. She felt like someone else was talking through her. The name, Tom Riddle, had seemed so familiar to her and a part of her had sighed in relief, as if it were the one thing she needed, something more important than her lost memories, which she was desperate to recover. "I'm sorry, Sir, but can I be excused? I think I need to go to the hospital wing." Hagrid agreed, more taken aback by politely being called  _Professor_  and  _Sir_  by a Slytherin, than the strange conversation. The Golden Trio watched Alina leave inquisitively.

Alina shook herself. She really was going insane.

* * *

"Who is Tom Riddle?"

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley raised their heads from their table littered with books in the library. Alina had whispered the question, but her soft voice still felt too loud in the echoing space.

"I think you'd better sit down," Hermione kindly said after a beat of shocked silence.

"Thank you." Alina sat down across from them.

Harry was briefly annoyed at the interruption but he remembered what Dumbledore had said about befriending the strange pale girl with no memories. Alina looked like any other seventeen year old at the school, but Harry knew there was something more. She was related to Voldemort in someway, they just needed to find out more. Harry had to admit she was beautiful. Her frame was tall and willowy, her hair spun like silver silk, Harry would have sworn she was at least part Veela. Earlier in the year when Harry and Ron had seen her in the Great Hall, Hermione had to knock both of their heads together as their mouths were gaping open. 'Practically drooling,' Hermione had admonished.

Indeed, Ron could never close his mouth when a beautiful girl was talking to him. Ron told her of Lord Voldemort; the darkest and more powerful wizard the world had ever seen. Due to a prophecy, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named thought Harry would be the one to defeat him. Ron told her of the murder of Harry's parents, how Harry had almost been murdered, but was protected due to his mother's love magic. Alina listened rapidly, feeling quite sorry for Harry Potter. Afterwards, when Ron was finished, his looked up to see his two friends stare at him in astonishment. The tips of Ron's ears turned red.

"I still don't see how this concerns the name, Tom Riddle?" Alina asked inquisitively.

"Before Voldemort, his name was Tom Riddle," Hermione supplied and Alina shivered. "He was Head Boy here at Hogwarts and was apparently very charming and manipulative. All the teachers and students adored him. I imagine they were all quite shocked when he became so evil." Shocked was an understatement, in Hermione's opinion. Alina's mind was spinning; she remembered the initials T.R. in the Head Boy's room.

"Was Tom Riddle in Slytherin House?"

"Yes." All three answered her at the same time. Alina felt sick. How had she had all those visions of Tom Riddle? She had to know for certain. Luckily, they were in the library. Tonight was going to be filled with research. Before that, though, there was one more thing that had been pressing on her mind that she needed to know.

"Do we know each other?" Alina asked Harry directly. Harry was confused, did she not remember?

"Yes… we met the other day in Dumbledore's office." He replied back tentatively.

"No, I meant, do we know each other from before? Something about you just seems very familiar." Alina always felt a buzzing of recognition around him.

"I don't think so…" Harry trailed off, a feeling of uncertainty washed over him. His two friends followed their conversation. Hermione's mind was racing. Suddenly, Alina and Harry felt a burning sting; her tattooed mark flamed and his scar blazed. Their heads tilted simultaneously to one side and their faces shuddered. Hermione and Ron watched the display in eerie silence.

Voldemort was angry. Really,  _really_ , angry.

Harry muttered something to Alina about needing to go and indicated his two friends to follow him. As they departed the library, Alina got to work researching.

She spent hours trying to find more information she did not already know on Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort. What she found on the latter was pretty much what the three friends had already told her. There was not much on Tom Riddle, not even a photo. She desperately wanted a photo of him, wanted to confirm her suspicions.

Eventually, Alina found one tucked away inside an old tome of Hogwarts' bright and aspiring students. The photo was small and grainy, but Alina recognised the handsome dark boy straight away. His smile widened over and over again at her, creeping across his face. Magical photographs had the ability to move, but he was still frozen in time. The caption underneath the sepia-toned picture had read:  _Head Boy Tom Riddle awarded for Special Services to the School._

Tom Riddle was the boy from Alina's dreams, the one she spoke to her in her sleep. On one hand, she was elated that she was not going mad, on the other, she was not sure how she should feel; she was dreaming of a known murderer. She even had access into Lord Voldemort's mind! She was certain he was the dark wizard who she saw torture and kill people, whose emotions she had felt. Perhaps, he was related to her in some way? Maybe he was the one who cursed her. She knew she should talk to Dumbledore about this, but Alina felt she needed more time to process this new bout of information.

* * *

That night Alina dreamt that she was all alone in the dark. She could not see or feel anything. She could only listen. She heard herself speaking as if from far away.  _He hurt me but I was not scared. He removed me from the pain and I wondered around in this nameless darkness. For_ he _was the darkness. I welcomed it and now I must pay the price._

* * *

When Alina woke up the next morning, her snake mark was still burning and she knew that whatever had occurred yesterday, Voldemort was still angry about it.

* * *

**Before**

It was the last day of school and soon all the Seventh-year graduates would be boarding the Hogwarts Express to take them on to their new lives. Tom Riddle had thought long and hard about what he was going to do with Alina. He knew about her dreams of starting a magical orphanage in London, that she wished for her and Tom to live together, to grow old together. Perhaps she even wanted children. Tom shuddered at the thought. He would never place his seed inside Alina. No child, no heir, would overtake him and try to steal his power away from him.

Tom was going to give Alina a choice. She would either join him in his campaign for a new, better future as one of his death eaters, his eternal companion, or she would pay the price for her disloyalty and disobedience.

They sat one last time beneath their willow tree on the Black Lake. The summer day was hot and balmy, nearly no clouds in the sky. The Giant Squid plopped up, breaking the water, as if saying goodbye to the couple. Alina closed her eyes against the sun and sighed.

"I can't believe it's over already," Alina groaned softly. "It seems like only yesterday we were fresh-faced off the train, waiting to be sorted into our houses. What a journey it's been." Tom smiled a little at her words, agreeing that Hogwarts was the best thing that had ever happened to their lives so far. "I think, once we arrive at Kings Cross, we should go stay at the Leaky Cauldron. It would be somewhere to stay before figuring out what we should do next." Tom agreed the magical pub by Diagon Alley would be a good choice, as there was no way in hell he would take Alina back to Wool's now that they were both free.

Tom turned to Alina and wound his arm around her waist so that she could rest comfortably against him. He gently kissed the top of her silver head and she hummed in contentment. And then, Tom gave her back her memories.

Alina remembered a dusty old map pointing towards a small hammock of a town. She remembered Little Hangleton, the Hanged Man, a great posh manor house by a graveyard, a young man snoozing in his cottage. Alina remembered.

She looked up at Tom speechless, without moving her body away from his. She had grown stiff in shock. Their tree secluded them, all the other students having now boarded the train to London. He in turn gazed down on her with an expression as cold as stone as he told her the truth about his plans after Hogwarts, of his plotting, of his thirst for power and dominance over the Wizarding World. He told her of his horcruxes, of the piece of his soul now resting inside of her. He explained that they were now immortal, how she would never be able to leave him.

"Join me," Tom demanded, his eyes feverish. "Join me and be there with me when I rule the world." He waited, his treacherous heart pounding in his chest as he eagerly awaited her answer.

"You've killed people."

"And I will kill more." Alina's breath caught in her throat and Tom's eyes flashed red.

"Will you join me?" He demanded harshly one more time. Tom was incensed; he had never given any of his followers this much patience. Alina looked up at him with tears breaking her eyes and shook her head.

"I love you, Tom, but I will never condone the murder of innocents."

There was a roaring in Tom's head as she refused. He grabbed a hold of her arms and shook her hard.

" _Fine_ ," he hissed in Parseltongue. Alina waited for the sting of pain, or for him to finally kill her. Instead she heard him whisper, " _Remember, Alina, there is no good and evil. Only power and those too weak to seek it_."

"Then I'd rather be weak," Alina replied.

" _Obliviate_." Alina thrashed and struggled against him. She would rather be dead than have all this knowledge ripped from her. Alina's eyes went blank and she passed out into a deep sleep. Tom thought she had loved him, but she would never forgive him for what he had done. Something close to emotion bubbled up inside his throat and he choked it back down. He had plans to set in motion. But first, there was a cottage near the town of Lochearnhead where a young Muggle man had been spelled to watch over her waited.

Tom thought of Alina's plans for their lives. He tried to envision the magical orphanage where he might have joined her. They would have spent their life together and grown old together and died together. They might have been… happy. But for Tom Riddle, his life's purpose was greater than that, his goals higher. He had other plans for them. Once he had created his new world, he'll assure Alina that no Magical orphan would ever go unwanted or alone again. But in the meantime, in order to create a better world for her and him, Tom needed to hide her away until the time was right to bring her back to him.

Tom had already found the ideal location for Alina when she would be 'asleep'. It was discreet and remote but not too far away from him if he needed to visit. Instead of getting rid of the blind young man who lived there, Tom had spelled him to look after Alina, to never touch her and to hide her existence from the rest of the world. In exchange, Alina would help the Muggle with his chores, such as cooking and cleaning. Tom was loathe to hand Alina over to a Muggle, but it was too risky involving anyone magical who might find out what Tom had done.

He gazed down on Alina's sleeping form and very gently pressed his cold lips to hers.

" _Sweet dreams, love_."

 


	13. A Claiming

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

A Claiming

* * *

**Present Day**

Alina could feel her head pounding and her mouth had gone dry. There was a bitter, metallic taste on the back of her tongue that all the pumpkin juice in the world could not erase.

All day, from the moment she had woken up, Alina had been feeling the effects of Lord Voldemort's rage and anger. It appeared to be getting worse by the minute. She could not peer into his mind again but she could feel him. Alina could not escape the intense antagonistic feelings and emotions of ire and fury. She felt like he was trying to make a decision about something important to him, but Alina was not sure what that choice and conflict was. Needless to say, whatever it was, it must indeed be significant to Lord Voldemort. Alina could not imagine what would get such a revered dark wizard so worked up and agitated over. It was now dinnertime in the Great Hall. Alina could hardly taste the food she had been trying to eat; her discomfort was too great.

As she reached to take a bite of her mashed potatoes; another attempt at trying to eat her meal, she felt something at the base of her throat. A feeling of dread washed over her. How embarrassing it would be to throw up in the middle of the Great Hall with the eyes of the school on her. Alina hastily stood up from Slytherin's table, hoping to reach the hospital wing before she vomited, when she clutched her hands around her neck. She was chocking. All the nearby students turned to watch her curiously but none got up to help her.

Alina could not breath. There was something crawling up and out of her throat. The rest of the Hall looked on apprehensively, and then fearfully, as a small snake erupted from Alina's mouth.

Alina fell harshly against the cold stone floor, the ground scraping her skin, but she hardly cared, as more snakes slithered out of her. Seven tiny snakes slid out of her mouth and circled her. Alina looked on in horror. She barely registered the yelps and screams of the other students who were witnessing the scene. Her voice felt parched as she asked the nearest snake in Parseltongue, " _Who sent you?_ " Alina was not sure why she was so certain someone had sent the snakes to her, but she just  _knew_  they were there on purpose to send her a message.

The snake was dotted with the colours of black and green, its forked tongue poked out as it replied to her. " _Our master, your master, sent us_." Alina could not help but think she was being punished, but she was not sure for what. She shivered and wanted to protest at being told she had a  _master_.

The students and professors witnessed the scene in confusion and dismay, not understanding what was happening, or what words were being exchanged between the Alina and the snakes. All but one.

Harry Potter had moved closer to listen to the unsightly conversation. However, before he could say a word, a searing pain exploded on his forehead. Alina yelled out too and fell back on the floor. The snakes hissed around her. They curled and wrapped themselves around her trembling body. The room dropped in temperature, becoming cold. A shiver went down everyone's spins. Alina screamed.

There was a scorching, searing pain in her brain, as if a hundred needles were being rammed in over and over again. Her nails scraped at her temples, as if she could force the pain to come out. She had never remembered torture quite like this before. The snakes surrounding her hissed and blood flowed down into her eyes. Her torment ended briefly when a voice spoke. It was high-pitched and soul chilling. A hush fell over the Great Hall.

"Dumbledore, you have taken something that belongs to me." The Headmaster jerked his head as Lord Voldemort addressed him. Harry met the eyes of the Professor across the room. Dumbledore shook his head at him. "I want her returned to me. I wait for her on the outskirts of the school's boundary line. You will know the place. If she is not returned to me by midnight tonight she will suffer immeasurable pain. She will likely go mad and kill herself." The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry cowered together in fear at the sound of the Dark Lord's voice. "You have until midnight." Voldemort reminded them.

Alina's screams filled up the hall as the rest of the staff and students looked down on her in terror and shocked sympathy.

* * *

Lord Voldemort paced the edge the Forbidden Forest, dead brittle leaves rustled and crunched underneath his dirty bare feet. His mind was a seething storm; his wrath crackled the very air around him. He had come alone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but he was not afraid. Voldemort had debated whether or not he should make a grab for Alina even though she was protected at Hogwarts. Voldemort never thought Alina would be discovered. By coming here tonight, he was sure to alert Dumbledore to his need for her. He could have waited until the old fool was dead before taking her back. It would be safer that way. In spite of this, the Dark Lord could not stand the idea of Alina being within Dumbledore's grasp and influence. He could not even entertain or conceive of a plan where she would stay near to Dumbledore and his enemies for any period of time. She could potentially be the perfect catalyst in alerting Dumbledore to Voldemort's horcruxes, as she herself was one too. In her memory loss induced ignorance, she might have revealed more that she should. It was a risk Voldemort was not willing to take.

Furthermore, Dumbledore had  _stolen_  from Lord Voldemort. That Dark Lord hissed again as he paced back and forth, waiting until midnight. All the while, Alina was being mentally tortured. Intellectually, Voldemort knew it was not her fault that she had been found and taken away. Yet, he could not stop himself from hurting her. He felt let down by Alina again. He wanted her back.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was furious.

He paced around his opulent office, the other Professors at Hogwarts staring after him, looking to him for direction. Alina was laid out on his desk, her hands spelled to her sides so she would not try to claw her own face off. Dumbledore had out right refused to give Alina back to the Dark Lord, but the other teachers had an outcry at his decision. The reason he gave them was that he could possibly entertain the idea that they would hand over an innocent girl to a monster such as Lord Voldemort. Some teachers seemed to agree, others did not.

"But Headmaster," Minerva McGonagall began. "If Miss Doe isn't given to You-Know-Who she will suffer terrible pain and agony. Who knows what might happen if we do not concede with his demands? He could continue to torture her, likely allowing her to go insane! We cannot allow such a sweet girl to undergo such suffering." The other Professors agreed with the Transfiguration teacher. Of course, they were loath to give their young pupil to such an evil wizard, but what choice did they have?

"What I don't understand," drawled Snape from the back of the office "is why the Dark Lord has a want for Miss Alina Doe. What value is she to him?" Dumbledore met the eyes of Professor Slughorn from across the room. Horace Slughorn gulped and looked down, refusing to believe what Dumbledore had been trying to tell him weeks ago.

"That is still being determined," said Dumbledore finally. "We believe she might have had some significance to someone Voldemort knew from his past. Another reason why I am so reluctant to give her up to him." Dumbledore felt relieved at revealing some of the truth to his staff, as he hated keeping so many secrets from them.

They debated for another hour. All the while, Alina was still being tortured. She silently screamed in grief as they discussed and deliberated the outcome of her life. As midnight drew closer they had finally reached their decision.

* * *

Harry peaked through his invisibility cloak as he secretly followed the castle's professors down to the school's boundary line. Here, the protective spells would reach their limit. It was approaching the time Lord Voldemort had limited earlier and Harry was curious to see what was going to happen. He could barely wrap his head around the fact that his worst enemy, the wizard who he and Dumbledore had been fighting all these years, had arrived right on their doorstep all because of a beautiful, if not strange, teenage girl. Said girl was being carried by Dumbledore as he and the rest of the staff approached the part of the school's boundary that resided next to the Forbidden Forest. Unnoticed by the rest of them, Harry's invisible legs ruffled the long grass. Luckily it was a windy night, a storm was approaching, and so the moving grass did not draw their attention.

Finally, they reached the edge of the forest and waited. Almost immediately, Lord Voldemort materialised out of the darkness of the trees behind him. There was a collective intake of breath and the professors held on tightly to their wands. Voldemort moved forward steadily, his step never faltering. Harry remembered and recognised his predatory gait, for Voldemort had a way of moving much like a leopard. His face was stark white and skeletal against the night's darkness. Harry's scar burned impossibly hotter and he too gripped his wand. He knew it was foolish to entertain the idea of attacking Voldemort out here, for he would be protected from his own dark enchantments. Voldemort, in turn, could not make a move to hurt them either, since the school's protective wards ensured their safety.

Lord Voldemort's eyes went straight to Alina. They hardened to slits when he saw who was holding her.

"How does it feel, Dumbledore, to have to hand her over to me?" Lord Voldemort sneered at the Headmaster, his triumph dousing the very air around him.

"How does it feel, Tom, to have had her found out by me?" Voldemort's face darkened and his jeering smile vanished. Alina trashed in Dumbledore's arms, as if Lord Voldemort's voice had an effect over her. She could barely register the pain anymore, it was everywhere, all consuming. She wanted to die. Alina could not remember her life before the pain.

"Give her to me," Voldemort hissed demandingly. "If you want her to live, give her to me!"

Dumbledore seemed reluctant to do so as he gazed sternly at the Dark Lord. McGonagall gave a small cry as heart-wrenching sobs emanated out of Alina. Alina's face tightened in anguish. Harry watched from behind the professors' backs, still under his invisibility cloak, as McGonagall waved her wand and spelled Alina so that she would hover over the air and float across the barrier to Lord Voldemort. Everyone watched the exchange rapidly. Alina gave a small shudder as she crossed the school's boundary line.

Voldemort held out his arms and cradled Alina as if she were some small precious child. Alina seemed to fit perfectly in his hands and Voldemort held her close to his thin, black-cloaked body. Lord Voldemort gazed down at her face and brushed a strand of her silver hair away from her eyes. The sight struck Harry and the rest of the professors dumb. Alina stopped her thrashing once she hit his arms and a smile of peace settled across her lovely features. Unconsciously, she snuggled closer to Voldemort's chest, feeling tranquil at last. Alina passed out in bliss now that her pain had ended. A black storm, a swirling whirlwind of shadows encased the couple; slowly hiding them from sight.

Voldemort disapparated and took Alina along with him.

* * *

**End of Part One**

* * *

**Please review! I do love hearing your opinions and comments :)**


	14. A Dark Reunion

**Part Two**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

A Dark Reunion

* * *

**Present Day**

Alina woke up groggily on a cold stone floor. The cobbles had indented themselves into her pale skin. She could not remember where she was, only that her head was seriously hurting her. Alina squinted her eyes against the magical blue fire flickering in the hearth next to her. The indigo flames were the only sounds to hit her ears in the otherwise still room. She tried to sit up properly but the effort cost her. Blood roared and crashed in her ears and Alina had to physically hold her heavy head up. She groaned and held the palm of one hand against her forehead, waiting and hoping for the dizziness to pass.

Finally, when she felt like she could move again, Alina looked around her surroundings. She knew immediately that she was not in Hogwarts anymore. Everything in the room was cast in shadow, the firelight the only source used to illuminate the nearly bare scene. There were low, ancient looking side tables and cabinets, with eggshell white, stained linen sheets covering them loosely. Dust seemed to have had gathered and layered on the surfaces of nearly everything. There were two huge armchairs nearby that had seen better days. Alina wondered where she had ended up. Nothing in this room felt familiar, but yet, Alina could never be sure and trust her memory for she had none before Hogwarts. All Alina remembered between Hogwarts and here was an agony of endless pain, a sense of being moved around, and finally the sweet release from the pain. Cold hands had held her firmly as the person had taken away her suffering. Alina remembered the smell of mossy earth and the metallic tang of blood. She remembered nearly nothing, except for the presence of a figure keeping her close to him.

As if she had conjured him up, there was suddenly a stirring in the shadows at the corner of the dusty room. A human form emerged, cloaked in black and had pallid, pale skin. It was a man, Alina thought, but his face was horrific, skeletal. His nose had slits like a snake's and his eyes glowed a hot red as he looked down on her on the ground. His gaze was predatory, his walk from the shadows animalistic. Alina sucked in a pained breath as a sharp pain twanged against the snake tattoo engraved into the back of her neck. She held one of her hands there as if she could somehow sooth the irritated skin. Alina stood up shakily, still weak from the mental torture she had experienced only hours before. She swayed as she confronted the man who had abducted her. Alina felt like she was screaming but she had not even taken a breath.

"Nothing to say?" The man's voice was high and chilling. The words seemed to almost hiss out of his mouth. Alina was not sure as to how she could answer him. There were a million things she wanted to say, a thousand questions on the tip of her tongue. What she said was instead honest and simple.

"I've dreamt about you."

Lord Voldemort was not expecting that. He had been looking forward to witnessing her confusion and fear. Even in her memory-loss state, she was sure to recognise him as a dark and powerful wizard. She must have heard tales about him whispered around the castle.

"What have you dreamt, little girl?" His voice slithered down Alina's spine and washed over her, causing her to shudder. Alina gulped but she was strangely not afraid. She knew the figure before her was the revered Lord Voldemort, the most violent and sinister wizard the world had ever seen. He was monstrous and he was a murderer, but Alina could not help but feel a sense of stillness with him. They were at reconciliation finally. Her eyes took in his features curiously; she wanted to move closer to him in order to catalogue all of him in detail.

"I've seen you in many ways in my dreams. In some, you are younger, different. We speak in those ones. In other visions, I've seen you angry; I've seen you torture people. I've seen you kill."

"And how does that make you feel?" Alina was speechless. Lord Voldemort was asking her about her feelings. It seemed almost inconceivable to her. She recovered.

"I feel… confused. Conflicted." The Dark Lord did not say anything but he moved one step closer towards Alina. Her heart rate increased at that one small step in her direction and Alina was sure he could hear it from across the room. "What do you want with me? How is it that I have these insights to your past, into your present?"

"Because it isn't just my past. It's  _our_ s." His voice seemed eager, yet still tinged with an edge of violence.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I still don't understand," Alina said imploringly. Voldemort could see the puzzlement on her face and he enjoyed that power he still had over her. He wanted more from her. He wanted her fear, her anger, and her rage. He needed all those sides of Alina. Mere confusion and innocence did not suit her. Voldemort came forward, irrevocably closer to her. Alina held her breath when he was within reach of her, her heart stuttered when he placed one cool, sharp finger-tipped hand around her neck. Alina had a split second fear of him strangling her, but his touch was curiously gentle. The blood in Alina's head roared at his contact and, unbidden, Alina sighed into his caress.

Lord Voldemort observed her reaction intriguingly. She did not have her memories of their past but her body instinctively remembered him. He was pleased but he still needed his true Alina back.

" _You will remember_." Lord Voldemort hissed at her in Parseltongue. He muttered a short incantation and Alina closed her eyes.

Behind her lids, Alina saw and she remembered.

She saw herself as a young eight-year-old girl arriving at Wool's orphanage. She was shy and scared. Her mama and papa were dead, but she was not quite sure what that meant yet. The other children, who also did not have any parents either, were mean to her. All but one. He kept the bullies at bay. He was her friend. Alina saw a pale lean boy with black hair and green eyes. Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle.  _It's nice to meet you, Alina. I think we're different from the others… special. Follow me_.

Alina saw Hogwarts for the first time as an eleven-year-old. The castle was magnificent. Tom was still her friend but they were in different houses. Alina's Ravenclaw friends thought Tom was handsome and brilliant but they would not go anywhere near him. He was too bright, too charismatic, too dark. Tom's Slytherin followers adored him and never questioned him, yet they were confused by his preference for Alina. Alina saw herself smile at Tom and place her hand in his as they walked away from the staff and students in the Great Hall.

She saw a teenaged Tom, tall and beautiful at seventeen. She drew him constantly. She lay on the edge of his bed when he read, his lean body stretched out languidly on the sheets. Alina saw herself laugh with him, she saw herself tease him. She saw them kissing and touching. Alina worshipped him. Alina loved him.

Alina saw Tom manipulate. She saw Tom murder. She felt Tom torture.

She remembered an old man and a cold cottage. She saw Tom again when he would visit. Each time his face would change but she knew it was him.

It was all too much, this onslaught of memories. Alina wished for the sweetness of ignorance again. Why had she wanted all these memories back when they only brought a reflection of her bittersweet childhood and pain?

Alina broke away from Lord Voldemort's touch and staggered away from him. She wanted to rage and scream. She wanted to cry. Voldemort watched her as the pain filled her beautiful face.

" _You're a monster_." Alina hissed at him in Parseltongue as she put even more distance between them. His teeth snapped together at that and he gripped his wand hard. Alina noticed. " _Where is my wand? Give me my wand, or I swear I -_ "

" _You will not have your wand. Not until you calm down and can be trusted_." Alina knew her anger was taking her away, which was what he would want from her, but she could not help it. Alina was incensed. How dare he do this? He took away her memories. He ruined her life.

Alina suddenly felt very tired. She felt each of the years that had gone by and had been stolen from her. She felt both old and awake for the first time in such a long time.

"You took away my memories! I remember everything now.  _Everything_. You killed your father and your grandparents. You murdered your family. I would do anything to have my family alive and well."

" _I_  am your family!" Voldemort spat at her. Alina gave a sick, sad smile. Finally, she could recognise her Tom at last. She shook her head.

"Is this what you wanted, Tom? You've taken my life away. I had plans. This… this is wrong." Lord Voldemort flashed his eyes and he hissed out a hated breath. His wand came up and he used a spell to slash a cut on Alina's face. The pain was instant and Alina held her hand up to the deep gash in shock. Her eyes slit angrily as tears filled them but did not fall. Her whole body shook.

"You will never use that  _filthy_  mudblood name ever again."

His red eyes stared Alina down. Alina looked up at him with blood running down her face. He could tell she was angry; her chest rose up and down, her breathing quickened. She took steps closer so that they were almost face-to-face, even though she had always been so much shorter than him. Voldemort tried to look composed but his anger and uncertainty thickened the air. Alina strained her head closer to his monstrous one. Their mouths were almost touching. Alina could smell his scent, so familiar, yet different than she remembered. She looked into his strange red eyes, slit like a snakes and whispered in Parseltongue, " _Tom. Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom_." Lord Voldemort's anger was palpable. His hated name hissed in his ancestor's language put him over the edge. He despised her goading and provocation. He used his wand to push her hard onto the floor as he towered over her.

" _Crucio_."

The curse lasted for hours and by the end both Alina and Voldemort were worn out. Panting heavily, the Dark Lord released his hold on Alina and kneeled over her. His hand reached down under her skirt to feel the evidence of her wetness. Alina could not help but orgasm again at his touch.

" _Even after all this time, your body remembers_."

Alina closed her eyes and sighed tiredly. " _It will always be you_." She opened her eyes to find his own but Lord Voldemort had vanished.

Alina was left alone again in the darkness.

* * *

Later on that same night she woke up again from her slouch on one of the dusty armchairs to the sight of Lord Voldemort watching her from the shadows. He did not come any closer. The bluebell fire had gone out and the room was quiet and dark.

" _Why do you hate me so much_?" Alina asked him in Parseltongue. There was a brief moment of silence until Alina heard him move closer to her.

" _I hate you, Alina, because you are the only thing in the world that I cannot truly hate_." Their faces were almost touching. Alina thought for sure he would press his cool lips down on hers, which would be a contrast to his earlier violence towards her. Lord Voldemort refrained from doing so. Instead, his hand came up to touch her face. The contact was startling, electric. He seemed mystified at his actions, unsure why he was back here again with her. He disappeared again. Alina felt numb.

 _If I look back I am lost_ , she thought.

If I look back I am lost.

 


	15. A Deep History

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

A Deep History

* * *

**Before – 31 December 1947**

Alina's life was bleak. She knew her name, for it was written on her wrist, that she was a seventeen-year-old girl, and that she was a witch. Her days merged together and blurred past her. Each day felt like a new one, yet she knew it was what she had done the day before, the week before, the year before. Alina would wake up from her surprisingly soft bed to start the day of cooking and cleaning for the blind young man who housed her. They would share their meals indoors, occasionally heading out for walks on the moors by the Loch, if the weather was bad, meaning no one from the town would see them.

Her days were constant. Yet, the only thing that would break them up when  _he_  would arrive.

At the beginning, he came to visit her numerous times, but he came less frequently now. The person was a young, handsome man. Alina felt as though she knew him but she never learnt his name. After his visits, she would swiftly forget him, as if he were a ghost roaming the highlands outside.

This time, he came when there was thunder. Alina did not enjoy the sounds the storm made outside and she huddled in the corner of the room, whilst the blind man snoozed in his armchair, unaware of the howling wind hissing through the cracks in his windows. Alina shook in the corner of the room as lightening flashed the sky and illuminated the small cold cottage. A loud knocking sound boomed through the house and the muggle man, Bryce Wilson, finally roused from his sleep. He picked up his cane that had been leaning against his chair next to him and fumbled and felt his way to the front door. The door was opened and on the threshold stood the man Alina thought she knew from her dreams and nightmares. His hair was wet and dripped down onto the white collar of his shirt.

"Leave us," he whispered to the blind man. Bryce Wilson shrugged on a heavy coat and made his way to the village of Lochearnhead where he would spend the night at the local pub, knowing he needed to leave the couple alone all night.

Lord Voldemort saw Alina trembling in the corner of the house and sighed to himself. It did not matter that she had lost her memories; she was still the same Alina, the same girl who would crawl into Tom Riddle's bed because she was scared of the storms raging outside. Voldemort shut the door against the rain and removed his sodden cloak to hang it up on the space where Wilson's used to occupy. Voldemort was finding it more and more difficult to frequently visit his Alina now that he was approaching the height of his power and his reign of terror over the wizarding world. However, this night on 31st December, he could never seem to help himself from coming to her. She was still the same, he thought; for Alina was always look the same. He, on the other hand, noticed the outward changes appearing on him. He was still youthful and handsome, which worked to his advantage in terms of charming those around him, yet Tom Riddle's face had hardened, his bones almost protruding out. Voldemort knew his eyes would occasionally flash and slit like the snake that was hiding within him. He was glad for these changes, but he was also glad Alina would never change, for he still enjoyed her small, frail frame, pretty features and silver-blonde hair.

Alina looked up at the man standing by the door as the rain plopped to the ground from his hair and clothes. She stood up carefully, using the wall as a support. She seemed at a loss for words and the young Lord Voldemort always enjoyed what she would say first to break the silence. He liked her surprising conversation starters. She was always polite and cordial, asking if he wanted tea, even though she had no idea who he really was to her. That is, until he would give her back some semblance of her true self.

"May I draw you?" She asked. The man stared at her with a fire raging behind his eyes. He shook his head no, and Alina was disappointed, since she thought the sight of him would make a striking portrait.

"You have far too many drawings of me," the man said in explanation. Alina was confused but did not question him. " _Come here_ ," he whispered to her in Parseltongue. Alina approached the strange and mysterious man carefully, slightly wary of his presence in the small cottage. Alina gasped when she neared him, almost within arms reach, as there was a slight humming and ticking noise, like a small clockwork contraption inside her brain. Lord Voldemort grabbed a hold of her behind her neck to feel the small snake engraved there. He gave her a disturbing smile. Alina struggled against his hold as a spell was cast on her. She shuddered as the incantation washed through her. In seconds it was over. She could know remember parts of who she was, such as her interests, her education, her love and devotion to the man she had grown up with. It was not the whole picture; rather, they were mere snippets of insights and scenes of who she was and how she felt about the man in front of her. She knew parts of their history, but the rest was elusive to her. It was frustrating for her, but at least she had something.

" _I've missed you_ ," Alina whispered in Slytherin's language against Tom's lips.

* * *

That night in Alina's bed, Lord Voldemort held her close as the storm raged outside. Alina shuddered as thunder boomed and lightening cracked. This used to endear Alina to Tom, but now Voldemort was angry that he had to endure it when he had more pressing matters to attend to in the real world.

" _If you had only accepted me, Alina, you wouldn't have to be stuck out here, scared of the wind. You would be by my side. I would have done anything for you. Why could you not love me enough?_ " He implored, furiously hissing into her ear.

" _I do love you_ ," Alina said confused. " _It is you who does not love me_."

" _I love you in the only way I know how_."

" _Then show me_."

Lord Voldemort hated being told what to do, especially by Alina, who, even after all this time, still made him feel unstable and dispossessed. However, he wanted to show her. He _needed_  to show her how she made him feel. He just did not think she would take pleasure in his ways of loving her. When he was around her, Voldemort remembered all the times he had touched her, all the ways he had possessed her body. When he had left her for the rest of the year, when he was out roaming the world for more followers, supporters and power, he would think about that night in the Forbidden Forest with Alina and all the nights that proceeded and followed that one. He could never relieve himself of the hunger and need. He knew he was missing her. Lord Voldemort's youthful, attractive, yet almost skeletal face raked down at her. Alina was unchanged but she was still as beautiful to him as she was in Hogwarts. Her stormy grey eyes gazed up and into his own ones and his stomach lurched. He had to swallow hard before composing himself. Voldemort recognised Alina as an addiction. The first time he had felt the stirrings of affection and obsession towards her, he knew he would have to sate his craving for her over and over again. He could never quite get enough. He knew that made him weak, which was why he was glad Alina was hidden all the way out here in the Highlands. Over time, everyone, his followers included, would forget about her. But not him. He would never let her go.

Lord Voldemort used the  _cruciatus_  curse on her and, with a calculated move; he glided his palm up her thigh and under her white nightgown. He smiled; his mouth was twisted in a cruel fashion, as he felt the wetness on her leg. He slid his fingers into her hot core and observed the vulnerable delight lighting up her face.

" _You need me too, Alina_." Voldemort deliberately teased her with his hand, but his eyes flashed with a barely controlled fury at his want for her. He towered over her and Alina recoiled from the vehemence crackling the air around them, so much like the thunder she feared outside. " _You will not flinch at me_ ," he hissed menacingly at her, but his eyes held a sign of tenderness within them. It was an odd combination, his resentment and his gentleness, yet it felt  _right_  for Alina. She felt so susceptible to him, even though she could not quite remember how she knew him exactly.

" _Let me in, Alina_." His voice was low and husky, his restraint barely hanging on by a thread. When her Tom talked to her like that, Alina could hardly resist. She welcomed him into her body, and her heart, once again, as gratification, ache and grief blurred and blended together in a tidal wave of emotions and sentiments.

Afterwards, when the Dark Lord was sated and Alina was exhausted, he softly kissed her lips before rubbing a few strands of her fine gold hair in between his fingers. Lord Voldemort left her just before dawn, her mind wiped blank again, yet her body still on fire.

Before Lord Voldemort departed, he gave Alina gifts for the coming year. He filled her home with sketchpads, canvases, easels, watercolours and brushes. He could never forgive her for her betrayal and he was still punishing her, but he could not help but ease her suffering somewhat until the time came again to visit her on the 31st December.

 


	16. A Precarious Wanting

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

A Precarious Wanting

* * *

**Present Day**

Alina was alone all night and all the next day. She had found a worn, holey blanket that she wrapped herself in as she looked around the dark, dank room. Eventually, she grew restless and went to explore.

The house was a lot larger than Alina had originally thought. There was a narrow, rickety staircase leading to an upstairs landing that housed three large austere bedrooms and bathrooms. Everything had the feeling of being disused for a long time. On her exploration of downstairs, Alina had found a dark, shabby kitchen, with black and white diamond tiles on the floor and old wooden cabinets. She tried the old rusted taps and surprisingly the water pipes were working. Initially, the water slugged out in the colour of worn copper, but soon turned clear. Alina was grateful. Her mouth tasted like old pennies and she cupped some of the freezing cold water in her hands to drink from it. She explored more of the downstairs area. There was a small library filled with dusty old leather bound books and other grand furniture and trinkets that she thought she recognised from the Riddle manor house from Little Hangleton. She could not be sure, so she shuddered and departed the room.

She quickly found another room and when she opened the closed door she found an array of artistic equipment. There were easels stacked up together in on corner, pots of paint and white gesso, jars and jars on desks filled to capacity with paintbrushes, pens and graphic pencils. Alina remembered how Tom would visit her in that lonely cottage in Scotland to bring her new materials. The sight of all these instruments nearly brought tears to her eyes, which was extraordinary because Alina hardly ever cried.

Alina thumbed through some sketchbooks she found on one of the shelves. She quickly realised that they were hers from years back. The pages were preserved, but they still had the feeling of being ancient. It was a book filled with drawings of Tom in the cottage. His slash of dark hair was dripping wet and his pale face held protruding cheekbones that seemed to almost cut themselves out of the paper. Alina remembered that night well, as she did all the times Tom came to see her in the Scottish moors.

Alina was lost in thought but was interrupted when she heard a noise.

It was her stomach rumbling. She could not remember the last time she ate, so she made her way back to the kitchen to rummage around for some food.

Alina found tins of soup in one of the wooden cupboards. She picked up one and read the label,  _leek and potato_ , and decided to heat it up using one the pans sitting by the ever-warm hob.

It was when she was sipping this hot soup from a large mug she had found and staring out of the window into the frosty, bleak morning, Alina noticed a stirring in the shadows. Earlier, she had tried to disapparate, but was blocked. It seemed Tom had spelled her in, but he could come and go as he pleased.

He did not speak or say anything, but Alina knew he was standing behind her. Her neck throbbed and her mind ticked in his presence. She slowly finished her soup; she enjoyed keeping him waiting, and turned around.

"Good afternoon," she said, and then, as an afterthought, "My Lord."

Lord Voldemort's eyes narrowed at that and he stepped closer. As he was doing so, he noticed the silver bracelet adorning one of her wrists that held the mug of now finished soup. He came forward to finger the piece of jewellery carefully. Her name was still engraved deeply into the silver. Voldemort remembered how in his youth he had saved up all his bronze Knut pennies, as well as convinced some of his 'friends' to give him some Sickles, in order for him to buy this Christmas present for her. It seemed like another life.

"You still wear this." It was not a question, but Alina could not help but answering honestly.

"Of course I do. You gave it to me."

Lord Voldemort gave her a peculiar look at this admission before turning away and changing the subject.

"Your face… you still haven't healed it." Alina hardly remembered the large gash on her cheek that he had given her the night before, even though it was still throbbing in faint agony. The blood had dried up and crusted, marring her perfect features.

"You took away my wand." The Dark Lord snorted at that, knowing if she wanted to, she would have found some way to heal herself. Alina was clever, she was not sorted into Ravenclaw for her beauty, although she was beautiful, and she had a piece of his dark soul within her. She had the potential to tap into some powerful magic if she was willing.

Voldemort turned back around and pressed his thumb down painfully on her cut. Alina hissed out in distress but stayed still. He healed her like Alina knew he would. She knew Tom did not like his shiny possessions blemished or broken. He would never leave her permanently ugly. As much as he might deny it, Tom Riddle, and now Lord Voldemort, still found her attractive. " _That's not the only mark I've left on you_ ," Lord Voldemort whispered in Parseltongue. Alina knew he was speaking of the small snake on her neck, as well as other marks he had inflicted on her body in the past, but she remained silent; not giving rise to his gloating.

The Dark Lord admired his healing powers. All blood and grim had been wiped clean from her face. There was not even a scar left behind. "What I take, I can give back." He was pleased with himself at this assertion.

"Can you give me back the years you stole from me?" Alina asked sharply, her eyes flashing.

"Grow up, Alina." He spat at her. Alina shivered at the sound of her name on his lips for this was the first time he had said her name since their reconciliation. Lord Voldemort's voice sounded so different from Tom's low baritone that used to tease her as children and seduce her as a young adult. Now, his voice was higher, more menacing than Tom's could ever sound. "I don't have time for your petty childish grudges. You may have lost some years, but you are immortal. I have kept you safe all this time."

"Safe from what?" Alina was frustrated from all the secrets he was still hiding from her. The Dark Lord had once again stepped away from her, as if he were afraid of being in too close proximity to her, which was astounding; the revered Lord Voldemort could never be scared.

"Safe from those who would destroy you if they found out what you are. Even if I hadn't placed a piece of my soul inside of you, my enemies would still seek to destroy you, only because of your relationship with me." Alina sagged in defeat. She believed him, as it made a lot of sense. Tom had made bad choices, true, but he had protected her.

"Enough of this," he hissed. "I want you to tell me everything that happened once you entered Hogwarts." Alina could understand this too. If he feared his enemies hurting her, then he could fear them using her to their advantage. "What lies has Dumbledore filled your pretty little head with?" Alina took a moment to respond. Tom had just called her pretty. Alina knew Tom could extract the memories from her mind, as he was skilled in the  _Legilimency_  spell, so much so, he could perform it without a wand or incantation, or Alina's consent.

So Alina told him about Professor Dumbledore's strange looks and probing questions, of the way teachers like Professor Slughorn would fear her and refuse to talk to her, she told him of the acquaintances she had made, of the friendships she did not keep. She told him everything, even her encounters with Harry Potter. At this, Lord Voldemort was keenly interested. He did not believe Potter to be a threat, for he was much to young and dim to have figured out his secret, but he was still curious to see if Alina had met one of his greatest enemies.

"It's strange… he reminded me of you somewhat." Voldemort agreed with Alina. He told her of how he too had recognised their similarities; both orphaned, both half-blood, both with the potential for greatness. Lord Voldemort would never discuss this with his Death Eaters; only Alina was allowed to listen to his insights into Harry Potter and the similarities in their blood status. Voldemort still believed the Potter boy was nowhere near as powerful as he. The boy did not have the same drive, the same intelligence, and the same ambition as the Dark Lord. In the end, it would be he who would triumph over Harry Potter.

Alina listened patiently and watched Tom closely. "Why are you so threatened by a boy? I heard you tried to kill him as a baby." Lord Voldemort did not grow angry at her questions; rather, he enjoyed her interest and easy familiarity.

"There was a prophecy…" Lord Voldemort trailed off. He seemed lost in thought.

"Do you ever regret it?" Alina knew she was probably pushing her luck. She remembered how capricious and mercurial Tom could be in his moods and temperament.

"I have no regrets, Alina."

"None?"

Almost dearly and sweetly, but not quite as Alina could detect a hint of violence behind the gesture, Lord Voldemort pushed a lock of her fine hair away from her eyes. He gazed at her and said quietly, yet warningly, "If you are asking if I regret what I did to you then the answer is no." The Dark Lord looked on as Alina tried and failed to squash her anger from rising. He enjoyed her rage, but he knew he'd enjoy her compliance even more.

At once, it seemed as if Lord Voldemort had realised that he had moved even closer to Alina. He coiled backwards, as if he was anxious of her again. Alina remembered how the night before he kept vanishing when he realised he had either grown closer to her in proximity or emotionally. Alina realised that Tom did not want to be near her. She could not think of why. It should have been the other way around, she should have been the one repulsed by him, the one rejecting him.

"Why are you afraid of me?" She asked and he scoffed.

"I am not afraid of you." His eyes had that dangerous glint in them; reminding Alina what pain he was capable of inflicting of her. She did not care, for he had made it so that if he were to physically torture her, she would feel pleasure as well.

"Are you afraid of your feelings for me?"

"I have no  _feelings_  in regards to you." He said this as if a feeling was a dirty word. Alina remembered the room filled with her sketchpads and artistic utensils and did not believe him. Lord Voldemort continued coldly, "Truth be told, I would have killed you a long time ago. If not for the piece of my soul living inside you, you would be dead."

"I don't believe that."

"Believe it, you foolish lovesick girl!" Alina smiled darkly in return. Finally, there was some emotion from him. She did not consider his statement for one second. She knew Tom Riddle and even if this man did not wear her friend's face, if he even was a man, Alina still knew him. She knew is brain, his body. She knew what his insides looked like and she had understood him well.

Lord Voldemort was indeed apprehensive to be around Alina, but not because he was frightened of her. He did not want her seeing how wrapped up she was in his head. It had been a long, long time since he had been around her. He missed her. He needed her. He wanted her. Yet, these mere words of  _missed_ ,  _needed_ ,  _wanted_ , were nothing in comparison to what he actually felt. It was not entirely sexual either. There would always be something inside the Dark Lord that held Alina close to him, that held her as dearly as a friend, a sister, and a lover. Lord Voldemort tried to destroy this sentiment whenever it would arise.

Lord Voldemort was a hypocrite. Truth be told, he was terrified of Alina. Alina had the power to make him feel, to make him want, which was much too dangerous. The Dark Lord had to make sure she would never know.

* * *

**Hope you all like the Alina/Voldemort interaction.**

**On a side note, I hope their relationship isn't too complicated to understand. I'm sure it's not but if anyone wants to discuss it with me or does not understand what the heck is going on please let me know and I'll try my best to explain.**


	17. A Gilded Cage

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

A Gilded Cage

* * *

**Present Day**

Months passed and Alina was back in her cage. The only difference between where she was now and the cottage in Scotland was the fact that she had her memories returned to her. The other difference was Lord Voldemort. He came to see her much more often than he ever did in the later years in Lochearnhead. Alina does not know where he goes during the day or where he sleeps at night, if he even sleeps at all, when he is not with her. Sometimes she is rewarded with insights into his mind, but not regularly. She sees him with his Death Eaters and knows that they are preparing for something monumental about to occur. Sometimes she wakes up in the middle of the night to his feelings of rage or triumph, but does not know what sparked these emotions in him. She despises herself for looking forward to his visits, needing them to break up the monotony, for her time was only broken up by his infrequent visits. If she was being honest with herself, she craved his visitations, not just to add something different to her day or night, but because she missed him. Now more than ever, Tom was her whole life. They were irrevocably bound. No one was coming to save her, and even if they did, she would not want them to.

After being stuck in the house for a few days, Alina decided to explore the grounds outside. Of course she was spelled in the compound, but the front door and side kitchen door leading out to the gardens were open. The grounds were cold and frosty, the trees dying, their braches nearly empty. When Alina looked up at the trees she saw the bare branches scoring the white, cold sky harshly. She discovered a miniature, unkept maze, with an isolated small fountain at the centre of it. She found forlorn gardens that, if they were in bloom, would have been littered with gorgeous flowers and plants. There was even a large, rectangular-shaped swimming pool to the west of the manor. No one had been tending it, so it was covered with dead leaves and algae. Alina felt like the last person on earth in this house, a spectre roaming the grounds, lost without any way of finding the light. Yet, there was a strange bleak beauty about the place, an untamed wildness that was arresting to see. It was lonely, but that suited Alina just fine for she was lonely too.

Alina spent her days reading books from the library and drawing the harsh exquisiteness of the grounds. The place had a desolate feel about it and Alina wondered again where he had taken her. She thought she must still be in the United Kingdom, but she was not sure where. The location did not matter. What she was more concerned about was the uncertainty of her future and what Tom was doing right that very second. He filled her thoughts constantly. In the middle of the night, Alina would wake from a memory of them as teenagers, or of their time in the cottage together. She would rise from her slumber and pad her way downstairs to paint what she had seen.

There was food in the kitchen, bread, soup, tea, but not much. Alina knew the Dark Lord was making her suffer on purpose because he still craved more from her. He wanted her acceptance. Right now she did not have it in her to give it to him. Maybe Alina wanted him to suffer too.

* * *

One frosty morning found Alina swimming in the forgotten pool. The day was terribly cold and misty, like something out of one those gothic novels Alina read as a girl. Alina did not need her wand to perform a quick warming spell in the water. Steam rose from the pool and into the glacial atmosphere above. Alina quickly realised how useful it would be to tap into her source of magic that was within her, but she was hesitant to go all the way with it, for she did not want to be sucked down by the Lord Voldemort's darkness inside of her. She had used her wandless magic too to get rid of the rotting leaves and muck that had besieged the water.

The feeling of being submerged in water was soothing on her senses. It was an alien world underwater. She wished she could stay underneath forever, instead of dealing with the reality of her existence. Alina swam enough lengths until she tired out. She was finding it harder and harder to fall asleep these days. Her dreams were too terrible and she missed Tom tremendously. Alina halted her movements in the pool to pad her way to the stone ladder leading out of the water. She was nude, for she did not have a bathing suit, and she shivered in the frigid air.

The Dark Lord watched Alina depart the water from the kitchen window. His entire body twitched at the sight of her naked figure in the morning daylight.

Alina wrapped herself carefully in a towel she had left to the side of the pool and wandered inside through the kitchen door. She was not startled to see him there, waiting for her. Her snake tattoo had burned and Alina knew he was nearby. Alina was pleased once again that he had come to visit her. She knew from her insights into his mind how busy he had been. Alina was delighted that she was still on his mind enough for him to even consider coming to see her.

"I did not realise you enjoy the water so much." His voice washed over Alina and she shivered in satisfaction.

"Neither did I," Alina replied truthfully. "Mrs Cole's trips to the local lido never quite inspired me."

Lord Voldemort did not say anything in response to her admission, as if he could not acknowledge that part of his past. Alina had no qualms about remembering the past, for that was all she did now to occupy her time and days. Alina remembered a pale boy with coal-black hair scowling at the other children as they shrieked and screamed in the water whenever they would be forced to go on trips to the public swimming pool with the orphanage. Chlorine had permeated the air and Tom did not want Alina's sleek fair hair reeking of it later. Alina always listened to what Tom asked of her. She remembered that even at a young age he had been possessive over her long blonde hair.

Alina ran a hand through said hair, which dripped warm water over her skin. Lord Voldemort watched as rivets of it swam down her shoulders and into her breasts, which were hidden by a mere towel. Alina walked away to find some clothes to change into, feeling smug for the first time in years.

She left the Dark Lord clenching and unclenching his fists in the morning light of the kitchen.

* * *

One day in March the two were having a quiet moment by the bluebell fire that Lord Voldemort had conjured up. Alina was tired and she could tell he was tired too. It seemed like neither of them could sleep much these days. Alina glanced over at his strange face and sighed. It was not just his outward appearance that had altered, but his behaviour as well. He sat as far away from her as possible on the other armchair. In the old days, Tom would have had Alina wrapped around him as they huddled together for warmth. Alina missed her Tom so much.

"You've changed so much." Alina whispered to him, although still wary of this new version of her friend. She felt troubled of his wrath and temper.

"You have not," Lord Voldemort hissed back cruelly to her, the side of his mouth quirking up in a wicked smirk that she watched light up his face from across the room.

"Whose fault is that?" Alina was angry now. "I've been asleep at this time because of you."

Lord Voldemort sat back more comfortably on his chair to look into the fire. He preferred her this way, her temper was much more preferable to him than her meekness.

* * *

"Alina."

She woke up to the sound of her name whispered in the darkness. Her sleep had been fitful and Alina was still half in her dreamland. There was the barest brush of kisses on her lips, feather-light and soft. Alina sighed happily, still cocooned in her bed. She opened her eyes languidly to see Tom's youthful face looming over her.

His handsome face kissed hers. His lips lightly sucked at her collar and he pressed his lips on her throat. His dark, dark hair gleamed in the moonlight as he bent over her She touched his strong jaw and murmured contentedly, "I've missed you."

Alina welcomed Tom in her arms and she moaned as his hard weight settled over her body. Tom's strong hands seductively pushed up her white nightgown as Alina kissed his Adam's apple. She felt his low hum of pleasure vibrate from his throat. The sound of it tingled all the way down into Alina's womb. She was ready for him. Alina would give him everything.

Alina peeked a glance at his face, the face she had missed so much.

Instead of peering into his glittering green eyes Alina had been expecting to see, her grey ones met snake-like pupils. The smell of blood tinged the air and Alina screamed. Gone were Tom's lean body, black hair and gorgeous features. In his place was the monster that had been plaguing Alina's nightmares these past few months.

Lord Voldemort laughed at her screams of terror.

Alina stopped abruptly when the Dark Lord used two sharp fingers to tilt her chin up to him. He observed her face curiously; his own tilted to the side like a predator trying to understand his prey.

"Why is it so horrifying for you to see my face?" He asked her. He knew why his skeletal face scared her so much, but he wanted to hear her admit it. He enjoyed her fear far too much. Her screams had excited him, like they had when he was younger. His body still towered and loomed over hers ominously and uncompromisingly. He yearned for her to press her own form closer to his. Lord Voldemort knew he was being weak tonight by giving in to his urges to be near Alina, but he did not care. He was the Dark Lord. He could have anything he wanted. The Dark Lord wanted Alina.

"It is not your new face that terrifies me, my Lord," Alina gritted heatedly through her teeth. "Your old face scares me more because I do not want to be blinded to the monster lurking inside of you. Tom Riddle's face hides that evil behind his beautiful façade."

Lord Voldemort had not been expecting that. He gripped her face tighter and hissed at her. Alina was foolish to provide all this information for he would use it all to his advantage.

"Then that will be the face I will wear when I am alone with you." Alina realised her mistake far too late, as Lord Voldemort's face blurred and changed into that of her childhood friend. Tom Riddle was as fine looking as ever, a little older than she remembered him being at school. Tom kissed her hard, his lips bruising and punishing, before disapparating into the darkness like the ghost he was.

Alina felt confused as to how she felt. Her head swam and she could not determine past from present. At least before tonight, she could tell which version of Tom she was speaking to, the beautiful boy from her childhood, or the fiend in her present. Alina knew she needed to accept that her Tom was gone, if he had ever been  _her_  Tom at all. Who knew how long the evil had taken root inside of him. How had she been so blind?

For the first time in a long time, Alina sobbed.

* * *

One day, in the kitchen when Alina made her measly breakfast of watery porridge, Tom Riddle's face told her of his plans of watching the world burn. Everything was coming his way, he told her. Alina shivered and wondered what the future held for them.

 


	18. A Victory

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

A Victory

* * *

**Present Day**

Alina was asleep when she woke up to isolated feelings of reigning triumph and victory. She felt confused and disorientated like she usually did when these thoughts, that were not her own, would enter her mind and body. Before at Hogwarts, she thought she had been turning insane. Now, she still felt like she had a multiple personality disorder, as if there were two sides to her. Alina's heart pounded as she felt the sensations flowing within her. Lord Voldemort had just achieved one of his goals that had been in preparation for the most part of the last year. Alina was so weary. She fell back into her bed with his sense of elation and success coursing through her bloodstream.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was celebrating. Tonight was a monumental night in terms of his plans. Finally, all of his objectives and ambitions were taking shape and form right in front of him. He watched his fellow Death Eaters and loyal subjects jeering and rejoicing around him, but he did not partake. They were smashing together goblets of firewhisky and cheering. Lord Voldemort could hear Bellatrix shrieking nearby as she re-enacted the scene from earlier tonight to the followers who were not there. As much as he wanted join in with the festivities, there was somewhere else he would rather be, someone else he'd rather be with. He needed her here with him celebrating. Why did she have to be so stubborn and obstinate? He needed her to share this with him. He  _needed_  her.

There was a silence in the grand chamber in the Malfoy family's manor as the Dark Lord rose from his opulent chair. Nagini, his great green snake, hissed around him and followed his moments as Lord Voldemort stepped gracefully across the room, his bare feet hardly making a sound on the floor. The room hushed and the people there watched rapidly as their leader hissed instructions at his gigantic snake. Nagini exited the room, off to find something, or someone to eat, whilst her master disapparted into the night without another word.

* * *

Across the country, Alina was roused from her slumber once again.

Lord Voldemort was watching her from the shadows in the corner of her room.

Alina's heart raced and she sat up quickly in her bed sheets. Although he now wore Tom Riddle's adolescent face, Alina saw the serpentine glint in his eyes and the shadows lurking there. She was not sure why tonight felt different in terms of her reaction to him. Usually, she played it safe around him, or was not timid enough to be afraid of the man she cherished like a brother, but had also once adored and treasured as a lover. Violence tinged the air around them; it was static energy crackling the night time ambience. Alina held herself very still on her bed, not wanting to cause upset to the very tense situation presented before her.

Tom Riddle moved closer from out of the shadows and Alina as able to see the dangerous glint in his eyes. His emotions were spiking all over the place. Alina could detect triumph and elation, but also anger and murderous frustration. She could sense he was barely hanging onto his control. Alina was not so sure she wanted to be near the Dark Lord when he lost control. He halted his movements at the foot of her bed to observe Alina crouched at the top of it. The sight of her there with her knees bent around her white gown and her silver hair wild around her face caused Lord Voldemort to act. Before tonight, he had refrained himself from touching Alina. Not tonight. He wanted to crawl up the bottom of her bed, but the Dark Lord does not crawl like an animal or servant for anybody. She would have to come to him. The pale moonlight illuminated his sharp cheekbones and sweep of strong jaw. His dark hair glinted and gleamed. Alina yearned to run her fingers through it's soft texture, but refrained herself, still wary and troubled of his presence here tonight.

"What is it? What has happened?" Alina's hand was out, imploring him to answer her and, at the same time, trying to hold him back and at bay. If Lord Voldemort was in good spirits, that meant something terrible had happened. Alina was not sure whether she wanted to know, but she told herself she needed to be less weak. She made a promise to herself the night he had put on Tom's face that she would not be blinded to the terrible darkness inside of her friend any longer. If she was being completely honest with herself, Alina wanted to embrace his darkness, as it would give her the freedom to accept her own darkness too.

" _Come here_ ," he whispered in Parseltongue. It was a command; the strongest command he had ever given her. Alina could hear the power and conviction in his voice and she was startled at how badly she wanted to obey. She was in control of her body but it was not her own. A long time ago, Tom had told he that he now owned her body and he was right. Against her better judgement, Alina uncoiled herself from the top of the large bed to crawl over to him.

Alina kneeled at the base of the bed to look up at the Dark Lord expectantly and dutifully. Lord Voldemort enjoyed this deferential side of her; it would do well for her to stay submissive this night.

Lord Voldemort was once again dressed up as Alina's childhood friend. Tom Riddle's handsome face watched her closely as he pulled the black cloak away from his body. Alina gulped as she looked over his figure, more toned and muscled than she remembered him being, as the teenager she knew had been lean and young. Alina's heart began to pick up when she saw his manhood semi-erect in front of her. She had wondered if the Dark Lord still had all the amenities and parts Tom Riddle had, if he even was a man at all. Alina was confused to whether she was seeing Lord Voldemort or if this part of his body was all illusion as well.

"What is going on, my Lord?" Alina asked him tentatively.

Lord Voldemort was indeed celebrating tonight. After the triumph earlier he had realised how badly he wanted to share his glory with the one person he cherished more than anything in the world. He had missed her and he wanted her this night. Lord Voldemort owned Alina's body, but he wanted her complete surrender. He needed her mind; he needed her heart. _Take her_ , his mind whispered tantalisingly.

" _Alina_ ," he hissed her name in his beloved ancestral language. Her name was a mantra inside his head; a spell he wanted to sing; a web he wanted to weave around them. Alina needed to understand that she belonged to him. It would always be Alina and Lord Voldemort, forever. Alina was born for him. She had come to him, like an angel, all those years ago to save him from a dismal childhood, to sooth his temper and rage, to give him aid when he needed it. She was intellectually his equal. She was the only person in the world who understood him and had never run away from him. She might not have agreed with his choices but she was still here, not that he would have ever let her go. Alina was the only woman he ever considered sharing his body with, for she was the only one who made him feel enflamed and obsessed with her.

Alina knew what he wanted from her, but she was still hesitant to submit to him. She ached to know what had happened earlier, but all thoughts of that fizzled out when the Dark Lord grabbed a hold of his erection in one hand, whilst his other hand firmly, yet surprisingly gently, seized the back of her head. Now, she ached in other ways. It had been so long. She wanted to forget what he had done, what he was still capable of. She wanted to be selfish tonight and give in to her darkest desires. She wanted to give in to him.

Lord Voldemort read all these thoughts inside her mind, but it was not enough. He needed to hear her speak them out loud.

" _Tell me you love me, Alina_." His low voice made her melt; the words so similar to the ones he used to whisper to her so long ago.

" _I love you_." She could not hide it any longer, so what was the point in withholding it. She could have kept it to herself as some sort of false sense of power over the Dark Lord, but she was tired. Alina did not want to feel alone anymore. " _I don't think I ever stopped loving you_."

His hand was still in her silken hair as he guided her downwards. His need for her resounded in his chest and there was a roaring his ears. He had to show her who she belonged to, who she was owned by. Only he could ignite the flames in her and only Alina could ever make him feel this way.

Alina licked gently on the flat head of his erection with her small pink tongue. Lord Voldemort's red eyes on Tom Riddle's face rolled backwards into his head at the contact. Alina continued her sweet movements, her tongue flicking him, so feather-light, like a hummingbird. She was playing with him, he realised. A noise erupted from his throat, somewhere between a growl and a hiss. Lord Voldemort gripped her head harder as he forced her to finally take him in her warm mouth. His hips jerked as Alina palmed the base of him while her mouth continued sucking him. Lord Voldemort felt in control, which only heighted his gratification more. Alina looked like such an innocent lamb kneeling on the bed before his standing frame, but he knew the darkness lurking inside of her. He wanted her to tap into all that dark potential, but understood that she needed to severe ties with her morals and past ideals. Just before Lord Voldemort felt as if he was going to burst at the seams, he tenderly removed Alina's sweet hot mouth from him.

The sight of her submissively on her knees in front of him; her golden hair all tangled up, her chest panting up and down, the high points of colour on her pale cheeks, nearly put him over the edge.

" _We are celebrating tonight, Alina_."

" _What are we celebrating?_ "

Lord Voldemort's face lit up as a sick, twisted smile cut across his attractive features and Alina's heart pounded impossibly faster. He held her face in the face of his hand and his thumb pressed down tenderly on her bottom rosebud lip.

" _Albus Dumbledore is dead_."

All the blood drained from Alina's face and a cold flush spread around her. She could not move, could hardly seem to breathe. Alina felt as if she was going to be ill.

" _H-how?_ " She chocked out shocked. Lord Voldemort climbed up on the bed in front of her, his naked body in its full glory. He did not touch her, but he invaded her personal space by pressing his face closely in the air around her own face. His snake-slit eyes were observing her reaction carefully. Once again, hostility permeated the night time space around them.

" _The how does not matter_ ," he replied swiftly and simply. " _What matters is that he is dead and I orchestrated his demise_."

Alina felt blood-numbingly cold. She wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders and turned her face away from him. She was ashamed. Dumbledore was dead and she had been _celebrating_  it with his murderer.

" _You dare turn your face away from me?_ " Lord Voldemort was incensed and livid, his Tom Riddle face heated up with vicious eyes.

" _He was a good man_ ," Alina whispered, her eyes beseeching him to understand the horror of what he had done. Alina remembered the kind Transfiguration teacher from her youth who had tried to help her with funding to start a magical orphanage, and then of the Headmaster who had rescued her from the cottage and sheltered her in his school.

Lord Voldemort's reaction was instinctive and instant. He slapped her hard across his face. Alina's head whipped back and her blonde hair spilled over her shoulders at the violent contact. They both seemed horrified at the Dark Lord's actions. Tom before had never physically hit Alina, only tortured mentally and bodily. Lord Voldemort was appalled and disgusted that his first instinct was not to go for his wand to punish her, but to slap her like an abusive muggle. The very idea of it enraged Lord Voldemort and he blamed Alina for his lapse in power.

The Dark Lord grabbed a hold of his wand that had been lying nearby and spelled Alina so that she lay on her back on the bed, spread out before him as an offering.

" _Crucio!_ " He cried, needing to feel the dark magic flowing through him. Alina's body spasmed and convulsed and she screamed out briefly in pain, which soon turned to pleasure. Her small mouth opened in a satisfied state as she felt herself orgasm under her white nightgown. That very nightgown was then ripped from her body by a spell. Lord Voldemort needed to see her, needed to punish her. He had to prove to Alina who she belonged to. After tonight, she would never turn away from him again; never reject him again. He gathered her head up towards his to place a bruising kiss on her lips. He was harsh and demanding, but something inside of Alina answered to his domination. She was angry and still anguished at what Tom had just admitted, but she was hungry too. They both were.

She tried to struggle away from him, but it was futile. Tom had always been stronger than her and he could have always spelled her still.

Lord Voldemort's hand gripped her face unbreakably as he deepened his deathly kiss. Alina answered back just as aggressively, like a wild cat, she thrashed and bit down on his lips until she tasted blood. The Dark Lord hummed his approval at her violence as their saliva mingled together with the metallic taste of him. Lord Voldemort trailed his severe kisses over her throat and neck, sucking, bruising and biting whenever he felt like it. He tasted the familiar tang of her skin and the Dark Lord felt like he was coming home. The pain and pleasure merged together and every nerve ending on Alina's body was on fire.

Alina felt two strong fingers enter her abruptly, hardly giving her time to adjust her body to them, but she was not uncomfortable. Rather, Alina enjoyed his unwanted invasion, needing to feel something, needing something to ease the ache in her body, needing  _him_. Always needing him. He was an addiction for her; she could never be free from him. She realised that now and she had accepted it. However, she still felt shame for what she was doing only hours after a good wizard was murdered, but she could not help but feel aroused.

" _Be who you are_ ," the Dark Lord whispered enticingly to her before pressing his mouth down on her lips assertively and uncompromisingly. His other hand that was not inside her seized one of her breasts firmly as he kneaded it roughly. He detached his mouth to suck at the erect nipple of her other soft creamy mound. Her groans and moans of pleasure set the Dark Lord on fire. Like a mad man, his hand pumped inside her to the rhythm of the thunder in his head. Alina was his.  _Mine_ , his thoughts growled at her.  _All mine_.  _Always mine_.  _Will always be mine_. His need and addiction to her would never be sated; it was foolish to think so. His thumb pressed down calculatedly on her bundle of nerves and she cried out in delight. Only Lord Voldemort could make his Alina feel this way.

His fingers left her body and Alina snarled at him in displeasure. Lord Voldemort laughed darkly and his eyes flashed at her animalistic show of governance.

" _Tell me what you need, Alina_."

Her reply was instant. " _I need you_."

Lord Voldemort's snake eyes lit with triumph. This night was filled with victories for him. He entered her then and savoured the sensation of her wet pink slip squeezing him and welcoming him inside. They both groaned at the connection, for it had been far too long since either of them had felt this gratification and sense of fulfilment.

No more words were hissed or spoken in the night, only unintelligible moans and noises. They coupled until they were spent. Lord Voldemort and Alina fell asleep wrapped around each other like coiled snakes.

 


	19. A Dark Acceptance

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

A Dark Acceptance

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

" _Alina_."

Her name on his lips stirred Alina awake from her comfortable sleep. The sound of his voice enveloped around her and caressed her skin. She could feel the fair hairs on her arms goose bump. Alina's brain was still foggy, her body still in contented bliss from the night before. She did not want to face the day. She wished they could pretend to be different people for the rest of their immortals lives. Alina did not want to leave this bed. She wanted to stay wrapped up around him forever.

Lord Voldemort read all these thoughts clearly in her brain. He did not need to invade her mind to hear them for their dark connection provided the messages clear as day to him. He remarked on the differences between Alina and Nagini, his snake. Both had a piece of his soul inside of them. Lord Voldemort could control Nagini, although he hardly needed to due to her loyalty. Alina, on the other hand, could not be controlled. Yet, the darkness inside of her answered to him, always. Lord Voldemort did not want to get out of the bed either, but he could not pretend to be another person. He had big plans for the world. Alina would have to find some way to fit into those plans, or, once again, she would pay the price for her disobedience. The Dark Lord was tired of waiting. He wanted her acceptance now.

Alina opened her eyes to stare into his blood-red ones. They were both still naked, entwined together. Alina's legs were scissored in between his strong, muscled ones, which held her down, pinned to the pliable white bed. Lord Voldemort smoothed her shining halo of hair away from her face as he breathed out a satisfied sigh, so unusual for him to do since he hardly ever felt emotions like happiness or delight.

" _Are you in pain?_ " His voice murmured at her and Alina shivered pleasantly, delighting in their private language.

" _A little_ ," she replied with a smile quirking her rose-bud lips, reaching all the way to her quartz grey eyes. " _It had been a long time since you have been inside me_." His eyes blinked languidly as he gazed down on her nude, sensual form, laid bare before him. He softly thumbed the supple underside of one her breasts and hummed in agreement. He took pleasure in hearing Alina talk about their sexual encounters. It amused him to hear her talk like the woman she was in contrast the girlish body she inhabited and would forever wear. Perhaps it was a sick, perverse pleasure, but Lord Voldemort would always delight in her adolescent form, as long as her mind and intelligence remained mature.

Alina too was also thinking about appearances. He constantly changed his because he knew it confused her emotionally, but Alina was tired of playing games.

" _I want to see you_ ," she said quietly into his mouth, not quite kissing him, but still continuing the intimacy of the morning. " _I want to see you as you are, not as the boy you used to be._ " Lord Voldemort watched her intriguingly, all predator calculation. His face went blank as Tom Riddle's features merged into that of the Dark Lord. Gone was his thick black hair that Alina loved to run her hands through, instead his bony head was bare, the patterning tracks of veins visible through his alabaster skin. His strong, symmetrical nose, that Alina had nudged with her own not only hours before, turned flat and serpentine-like. Only his eyes stayed the same. The familiar red burned into Alina, daring her to judge him, waiting for her to scream.

Alina released a shaky breath as she tentatively stroked the side of his monstrous head. She still laid beneath him, his now bony and thin, yet physically powerful, body towering over her. " _Does my true face repulse you, Alina?_ " He hissed at her in Parseltongue, for that was the language they spoke around each other. Alina took her time answering him.

" _Your physical appearance could never repulse me_." The truth rang clear in her voice and Lord Voldemort did not even need to invade her mind to know it. However, her comment implied other things about him had or still did repulse her. Lord Voldemort felt strangely vulnerable around Alina for the first time in a long time. He was not embarrassed, could never be ashamed for what he had done to innocent people, but he realised that he still cared about what Alina thought. He tried to squash his anger down; for he was rational at the present moment to realise it was not Alina's fault. In the past, whenever he felt weak around her due to the feelings she stirred within him, he would take it out on her, even though it was never her mistake.

Nevertheless, it was not in his nature to let Alina get the better of him. Lord Voldemort's horrific features slowly melted away to that of Tom Riddle. Like before, he had chosen the form of Tom in his mid-twenties. His face was still forever youthful, but he had the appearance of a man, rather than a boy. He leaned back against the bed board, no longer touching her. Alina felt cold without him. " _It does not matter. I promised you I would wear my old face, since it is more horrifying to you than my real one._ "

Alina looked away from his once again handsome face, feeling as if they were progressing nowhere.

She realised that the only way for her to be granted any kind of freedom in her life would be to give into the Dark Lord completely. Of course, Alina could not fake her compliance, for he would know. Even if he could not scan her mind, Lord Voldemort had always been able to read her so well.

She crawled up to him, watching his ruby red eyes wearingly, before leaning down very slowly to kiss him on his open mouth. Her eyes closed as she deepened the kiss, feeling his hunger and feeding her own hunger too. She tasted his familiar lips and seductively ran her small pink tongue against the seam of his mouth, urging him to let her in.  _Let me in_.

This was the first time Alina had approached Lord Voldemort voluntarily in this matter and he did not know how to react. His muscular body had frozen up, turning his already frosty veins even icier. Yet, try as he might, he could sense Alina thawing him out. He felt the sensation of her kiss all the way down his stomach. There was a roaring of the rush of blood in his ears, almost deafening. He had been alone for so long without her. The Dark Lord still held onto the notion that love was weakness, if  _love_  even existed at all.

Abruptly, Lord Voldemort pushed her away. She bounced back on the bed in shock and he tried not to stare as her bosom sprung enticingly back at him.

Lord Voldemort had been waiting for this, waiting for her to finally accept him. He could not quite believe that it was happening. It must be some sort of trick on her behalf, for she had said under that willow tree all those years ago how she would never forgive him for what he had done.

Alina read his thoughts as clear as day on his face. They were unbidden and she knew she was seeing a rare moment of the Dark Lord's uncertainty and defencelessness. He was exposed and Alina thought he looked beautiful because of it. " _Go ahead, my Lord, look into my mind_ ," Alina hummed at him amiably as she edged closer to nest on his lap. Her pale legs spread out over his naked form and Alina tilted her head to the side as an offering.

Lord Voldemort could not resist when she offered herself to him in this way. Very carefully, he gripped her head, not needing his wand to peer into her mind. It was the utmost invasion. He had the power to access her past memories, her thoughts, her true feelings, everything. The Dark Lord saw her acceptance of their situation, that she had made peace with it. At the end of the day, he saw that she still loved him. He read that, although she cannot condone the murders he had committed and the crimes he wanted to commit still, she'll stay with him. She knew he wanted more from her, but this is all she has to give.

The Dark Lord read all of that in an instant and it seemed over before it had even begun. Alina gasped as the connection to her mind were severed and gulped in great chunks of air.

At this moment in time, this acceptance will have to do. Lord Voldemort reasoned that he could always persuade her better later, even if he had to use sex and her love for him against her. She would start to see his side of things and ways of thinking inside the Death Eater camp.

" _I meant what I said, Tom. I'll never leave you. If it's between them and you, I will always choose you. I may hate myself for it, I may hate you for what you've done, but there will always be that part of me that is attracted to the darkness in you. It's sick and it's twisted but I can't help myself. I've accepted who I am and I've accepted what you've become._ "

The Dark Lord clutched the back of her sleek sliver hair hard. His violent eyes penetrated hers daring her to look at him as he is. The pain stung but Alina hardly noticed, far too wrapped up in the tidal wave of her emotions. Lord Voldemort was her everything and she loved him. He hissed at her and she kissed him once again.

The two did not leave the room for another day.

The day after, there were immense changes to be made and the Dark Lord smiled darkly to himself. He finally had his Alina along beside him.

 


	20. A Bad Desire

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

A Bad Desire

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

" _I have to go back_."

Alina knew the day would come soon for him to leave her again. This had been the longest time the Dark Lord had ever stayed with her at the remote, wild house. Alina glanced away from his red eyes to scan the desolate grounds in front of her. The early evening night was warm, as the months had progressed into the summertime, yet there was still a chilling quality to the gardens where they sat on wrought iron chairs. Alina did not mind. The feel of the place suited her just fine.

It had been a couple of months since Albus Dumbledore had died. Lord Voldemort had been busy but he always found the time to come to her. At each visit, he seemed to be testing her. Testing her obedience, testing her loyalty, testing the darkness inside of her. It was not her first instinct to tap into that dark pool of power brewing inside of her, so he would attempt to provoke it out of her. Lord Voldemort hurt her a lot during these tests, but she was able to hurt him right back when her black magic manifested.

Alina was tired of being alone. She did not want him to leave her again.

Lord Voldemort saw the emotion on her face as she tried to hide it from his view, but was not quick enough. Two strong fingers pinched her chin gently to lift her head back to his. Alina met the face of her handsome best friend and attempted to squash her despondency.

" _I want you to come with me_ ," Lord Voldemort whispered at her temptingly in Parseltongue. Alina's heart stuttered in her chest and she breathed out a sweet sigh of relief. Finally, she was being granted the freedom to go with him.

" _Where are we going?_ " She asked him.

" _You shall find out_ ," he replied to her, his red eyes glittering like embers. " _I want you nearby me from this point onwards. Our side has managed to infiltrate the Ministry. Soon, all my plans will come to light and we can live in my new world._ "

" _When do we leave?_ "

" _Tonight. But first, I want you to do something for me_." His eyes smouldered like embers as he stood up gracefully to hold one long hand out to her in invitation.

Alina took his hand and she wrapped an arm around his muscular waist as the two set off over the dry, brittle grass. At the edge of the compound where a vast wood stood silent, Lord Voldemort halted their movements. Alina shivered; remembering the time Tom had asked her to follow him into a forest all those years ago.

The Dark Lord could sense the innocence inside of her still even though she had accepted him into her heart. He knew that at this moment in time, Alina did not have murderous intentions or criminal instincts, even if she did have the potential for greatness in her. Yet, a large portion of him delighted in her lightness, needing it sometimes to sooth his dark temperament like she did when they were children. However, the darkness lurking in the misty shadows behind her eyes excited him even more as a volatile male. For the first time in fifty years, Lord Voldemort felt like he was coming alive. He felt capable of achieving anything.

" _Call them_ ," he hissed at her, still wearing Tom's face. Alina was momentarily confused until he clarified, " _call on our creatures_."

Alina kept her gaze level with the Dark Lord's as she hissed out a greeting to the creatures in the woods. The night answered back in dark whispers that skulked in the shadows. Lord Voldemort's eyes nearly closed in pleasure at the sound of her voice speaking his most sacred language and he paced closer to her. Hissing sounds erupted from the dark forest as he assertively pulled Alina's tattered dress from her body. She wore no underclothes beneath and for that he was glad. Soon, dozens upon dozens of snakes had joined them in the clearing at the edge of the property. Each snake was unique; natural colours of green, black, white all blending together before her eyes. Before, Alina might have felt some alarm at the sight of all these serpentine creatures swarming around her, but now she felt at ease in the eerie scene.

" _Kneel before me_ ," Lord Voldemort commanded to her and all the snakes hissed at his words. Some small sense of civilisation flared up briefly in protest within Alina, but her more carnal, animalistic side shut it down. She wanted to give into his wishes, into her desires. She wanted to suck his skin and bind her body around his like one of the snakes witnessing the scene. Alina bent her knees down on the cooling grass, careful not to disturb any nearby snakes.

Instead of enacting the  _cruciatus_  curse on Alina, Lord Voldemort hexed her with a quick swipe of his wand. Shallow cuts appeared on her arms and legs, the wounds bleeding, sending rivets of blood down her figure. Lord Voldemort kneeled on the ground in front of her and very deliberately lifted one of her arms to lap at the blood pooling from one of the cuts. His eyes held hers, unbending and unashamed of his behaviour. They dared her to turn away, to be disgusted at his actions. He needed to believe her when Alina said he would never disgust her. Alina moved her arm away from his lips, not in horror but in sensual pleasure, as her mouth descended hungrily on his. She moaned at the taste of her blood on his unyielding lips and she ran her hands down his thick black hair. She hardly felt the stings of pain from the wounds as she pressed her soft form against his much harder body. She bit down hard on his bottom lip to taste his own blood in response. Lord Voldemort made a sound half way between a monstrous growl and a hiss, which excited Alina even more.

Alina pulled her face away from his as her body shattered and realigned itself as he placed the torture curse on her silently. Bliss coursed through her blood and she was made aware of the wetness at the centre of her body.

Alina felt, rather than heard, Lord Voldemort hiss instructions at the snakes surrounding them. They slithered up in between their bodies and up Alina's thighs. Alina cried out in shock and pleasure as the snakes licked at her bleeding wounds and at the cream leaking from her hot core.

The Dark Lord's menacing laughter reverberated through the grounds and woods, startling the birds from the trees, forcing them to take flight into the dark, dark sky.

* * *

Hours later that night, Alina said goodbye to the house that had sheltered her for the better part of a year. She wrapped her arms around the Dark Lord's neck, his features now that of the sacrosanct Lord Voldemort, as he disapparated them to a new location.

In a swirling wind of black shade and dark shadow, Lord Voldemort and his Alina vanished into the night.

* * *


	21. A Light Companion to the Dark

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

A Light Companion to the Dark

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

Alina and the Dark Lord appeared at the edge of the Malfoy property. Alina peered up at the tall iron gates with the family crest entwined in them. Her arms were still around Lord Voldemort's neck, but she did not want to disconnect and remove herself from him. The barest hint of a smile lit his face as he observed her actions.

" _Come, Alina_." He whispered and she detached herself from him. They walked through the austere gates like spectres in the mist. Alina shuddered at the sensation of her corporeal form passing through the magical wards. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a majestic pale peacock bypass through the dimly lit gardens.

Alina watched as the Dark Lord entered the manor house like he owned it, not waiting for someone to let him inside. The doors appeared heavy and Alina almost wished they could go back to the house he had been keeping her in before. Now that she was here, Alina was momentarily anxious to have left her gilded cage.

The reception waiting for them when they entered the hall also made Alina wish she had stayed behind.

His Death Eaters must have been alerted to their master's presence, since half a dozen of them waited expectantly in a semi circle.

"My Lord," one of them bowed. It was a tall man clothed in black with long pale hair who spoke. A woman that could only have been his wife held onto his arm as she too lowered her head in a submissive greeting. Alina watched as the rest of the reception party bowed and showed respect to her friend and lover. Alina had not seen other people for many months; Tom was the only one who had come to keep her company in her interment, so she was shocked silent at the sight of the small group of people. Lord Voldemort observed the display coldly, used to being simpered at and shown signs of deference. He let them stay bowed for a moment longer than necessary. It was obvious he enjoyed their respect and he wanted Alina to see how other people treated the Dark Lord. Maybe now she would loosen her stubbornness and treat him accordingly. Although, if he was being honest with himself, Voldemort quite liked it when Alina would talk back to him and engage in witty repertoire, for she was the one person in the world who seemed at ease with him.

Lord Voldemort's high, chilling voice broke the silence. "My guest is weary, she will need chambers to rest in." It was strange for Alina to hear him speak in the common human tongue, she was so used to conversing with him in Slytherin's language. It had been months since she had spoken to other people besides Tom.

"Of – of course, my Lord," the pale man who must have owned the house said after a brief moment of hesitation.

"We will require food brought to the room as well," the Dark Lord commanded unfeelingly. "And clothes for the lady," he said as an afterthought, looking down on Alina, privately preferring her without clothes but knowing how unpractical that would be. She wore her tattered white night gown, blotted with grass stains and blood. True to form, he had healed the cuts he had inflicted on her earlier that night, not wanting her perfect pale skin to be forever scarred and marked. Her dried blood still remained and he noticed the Malfoy boy blanch at the sight of her. Alina too had noticed Draco Malfoy, half hiding behind his mother and a woman with tangled, knotted black hair. She was also surprised to spot her old Potions master and head of Slytherin house, Professor Snape, standing still next to a small, rat-like man with a strange silver hand.

The man with the long white-blonde hair clicked his fingers and a small, battered house-elf appeared. He gave hushed instructions to the tiny creature to prepare the best guest accommodation for the Dark Lord before it popped out of the room to enact them.

The Dark Lord observed the gathering before him silently before he swept past his loyal subjects and took Alina along with him up the room that had been prepared for them without another word. He gave no explanation for her presence and did not introduce her. For some reason, that made Alina think him more powerful than ever. It must be nice to not have to answer to anybody.

When they were alone again, Lord Voldemort spelled the door shut and quiet so no prying ears and eyes could intrude on them. His features blurred and melted away like mist off a cauldron into that of Tom Riddle. His dark hair gleamed in the moonlight streaming in through the stain-glass window, his brow strong and his jaw prominent. Alina was again taken aback at how beautiful her personal demon was. She knew the true monster that lurked behind that striking face, since his hell-fire eyes reflected that monster back at her. Alina did not mind, for if he was a demon, he was her demon.

Alina hardly had any time to sweep her eyes curiously over the grandiose bedroom with wood-panelled walls, large four-poster bed, and marbled floors topped lavishly with fur throws before the Dark Lord was commanding her attention again.

" _Come, eat_." He gestured at her and Alina revelled at his use for their intimate, secret language, preferring it now to how she used to communicate.

She sat down on one of the two armchairs by the mosaic-laden window and allowed him to feed her small portions from the plates in front of them. Alina was so used to surviving off measly amounts of food from the house before that this rich meal turned her stomach. The sight of the hot lamb, roast potatoes with a smattering of rosemary and mint sauce made Alina feel queasy. The Dark Lord did not seem to have an appetite either as he hardly touched his food. Alina gulped down some nearby red wine thirstily from an opulent goblet, a stream of liquid juice cascading down one corner of her mouth. Lord Voldemort watched that small river of wine fixatedly and his eyes took in the sensual way her throat moved from swallowing it. He stood up so quickly that his chair toppled over onto the black marble floor. Like a fallen-angel, he descended on her, his face a white slash in the pale moonlight, his eyes glowing red like the beast he was.

His obsession for Alina would never end, could never be sated. Lord Voldemort might not have an appetite for the food laid before him, but he would always hunger for her.

Alina put the goblet of wine back on the round, wooden table to survey him with watchful, questioning eyes. The Dark Lord held her face firmly as his tongue lapped at the plum liquid running down her chin. Alina savoured the contact before bringing her own lips down to claim his hard mouth. The taste of wine lingered there and Lord Voldemort groaned at the flavour. Alina felt the husky grunt through her entire self as it shook her insides, flaring her blood and body to life.

They quickly progressed to the extravagant bed further in the room. The two spent the remainder of the night feasting on each other as the residents of Malfoy Manor pondered what the Dark Lord was doing behind a locked door with a young, albeit, beautiful teenage girl.

* * *

Days passed and Alina was free to roam the house and grounds when Tom was in meetings or off on trips somewhere with his Death Eaters. He had confided in her that he did not usually stay with the Malfoy family, preferring to rest at other undisclosed locations or with her in the house he had caged her in. Yet, now that she was here with them, he had decided to stay too, much to the uneasiness of the Malfoy boy and mother. Alina could not help but think this house was just another prison for her. He still had not given her back her wand and Alina felt the absence keenly, like a dismembered phantom limb that still twanged in remembrance.

The residents of the house had not been introduced to her yet. Every time Alina left their room and wandered the manor, they would not meet her eye. At this present time, Lord Voldemort was holding a meeting with his most trusted and higher ranked Death Eaters. Alina looked out of her window to see the grounds puddled with splashes of summer rain. It came down in thick sheets and Alina had the sudden urge to run out in it. However, she was more curious to the thudding noises that were erupting from the conference room the Dark Lord was holding his meeting in.

Lord Voldemort watched on satisfyingly as Nagini devoured the muggle-loving teacher, Charity Burbage. The meeting had been successful, he mused. They had strategised how best to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic and Severus had been most useful in providing information concerning the whereabouts and movements of Harry Potter. Soon the Potter boy would be dead. The Dark Lord smiled to himself portentously as he and his Death Eaters all watched his majestic snake finish her meal.

The smile faded from his face when the door to the room clicked open and in walked Alina. She looked around at the faces of the men and women who were most loyal to him. Bellatrix Lestrange, Dolohov, the Malfoys and Carrow siblings, amongst others, all observed her curiously as well. There was a beat of silence as they all waited for their lord and master to act. They were all curious as to who the strange girl who resided in the Dark Lord's bedchambers was. Some, like Thorfinn Rowle, had heard tales passed down from father to son of how their dark master had had a friend at Hogwarts that he cherished most dearly as a sister, but most of them were clueless to Alina's identity. Lord Voldemort preferred it that way. He was possessive over her, but could not condone his followers thinking him weak or lacking in authority.

"Everyone," the Dark Lord began, breaking the resounding silence. "This is Alina Blackweather." He would punish her later for disturbing his meeting, even though it was practically over anyway. Lord Voldemort's body twitched at the dark promise, already excited to chastise her. "Alina, come closer."

Alina did not know what to make at the situation. She had heard disturbing sounds so was inquisitive to see what was going on in this room, but now that she was here, she wished dearly to leave. All eyes were on her and she did not like the probing, heady gazes of the people in the room. She walked slowly around the side of the large table towards her friend and lover.

"Alina is a pure-blooded witch and the last of her family's line. I believe, she is a distant cousin to the Black and Malfoy families," he said conversationally, nodding at Bellatrix Lestrange and her sister next to her.

A man dressed in black, whose hair was tied back in a short ponytail laughed heartily as he made a grab for Alina's shimmering white-blonde hair as she walked by behind him. "She certainly has the Malfoy hair!" Yaxley yelled merrily as he yanked a piece of her hair in his hands. Alina wished again dearly for her wand so that she could hex him.

"You will release her, now," the Dark Lord's voice hissed menacingly and the room hushed, every one seemingly and collectively holding their breaths. All the colour drained from Yaxley's face as he hastily detached his hand from Alina's hair.

"I- I am sorry, my Lord. I apologise-"

He barely had time to suck in a mouthful of air before Lord Voldemort used the torture curse on him. All participates in the room looked on in horror as their fellow comrade twitched in pain and agony after falling from his chair. It seemed to last an eternity but in reality it was over in a few short minutes. Alina could sense he wanted to kill Yaxley for what he had done, but Lord Voldemort refrained himself. Yaxley lay there on the ground panting and forgotten as Alina found her way to the Dark Lord's side. Lord Voldemort watched her face closely as he smoothed her hair back in place possessively. Alina was wearing one of her new clothes, dressed up in a high-collared shift and cloak, which were both black in colour. He mused that Alina suited the dark hue as it brought out her fine, pale features and precious silver hair.

The Dark Lord turned away from her stunning face to observe the rest of his Death Eaters frostily and hard-heartedly.

"Do you remember Alina from Hogwarts, Draco?" Lord Voldemort's voice slithered over the table. Draco Malfoy nearly wet himself in fright and his mother, Narcissa, had to hold his hand under the table in support. "Alina tells me you were in Slytherin together. Did you treat her well?" Alina watched on pityingly as Malfoy gulped in a breath shakily, not wanting to tell the Dark Lord how they had gotten off to a shaky start in Hogwarts. Alina had not told Voldemort of their Incident at the beginning of the school year, as she felt sorry for the boy. Perhaps Alina's greatest weakness was her empathy. Narcissa Malfoy observed the young girl, realisation dawned on her that she was the one who had performed remarkable wandless magic on her son. She kept her mouth quiet as Draco nodded a yes to the Dark Lord's question.

Voldemort turned away from the young boy, now bored, as he clutched Alina under her soft, fair chin.

"Alina's greatest mistake was loving me." Every one in the room was shocked at his admission, confused at the relationship between their lord and the young girl they saw before them.

"Isn't that correct, Alina?" Lord Voldemort asked her forebodingly.

" _I don't like it when you talk about me this way in front of them_ ," she replied back in Parseltongue.

" _You don't have to like it_ ," he whispered back to her in their secret language before continuing their conversation for the rest of the room to understand, "We shouldn't be rude, Alina. Let the others hear you talk in their language." Alina had not spoken properly in such a long time and could not find the words to respond to him in human vocabulary.

The Dark Lord chuckled ominously, the sound startling for his followers, his red eyes full of mirth. He was privately glad Alina struggled to find words to say, as he enjoyed her speaking Parseltongue, like it was her mother-tongue, and treated English like a second language, rather than the one she was born with. The Death Eaters around the table were not sure what to make of the Dark Lord's laugh following the hushed, secret words shared between the two. Bellatrix Lestrange glowered at Alina darkly from across the vast table.

"Forgive me, my Lord," Bellatrix began, drawing Alina and Lord Voldemort's attention away from each other, "but she is a child!"

Blood rushed in Alina's ears as she observed the wild, imploring woman. Alina could tell that the woman who had spoken worshipped her friend, that she might possibly love him too, from the simpering, adoring gleam in her eyes. An emotion that felt a lot like jealously flooded Alina. The sensation was foreign to her and Alina could not help but speak out angrily, her fumbling for human words forgotten.

"I am older than you, girl." Alina sneered at Bellatrix, her eyes flashing red like the Dark Lord's briefly before fading back to stormy grey.

Lord Voldemort laughed again. "Be careful, Bellatrix. Alina has some of my temperament." The Dark Lord dragged Alina's attention away from his most loyal comrade to share the veiled joke with her, as she housed more than just his dark disposition.

To Alina he hissed in Parseltongue, " _kneel down next to me_." Alina's cheeks burnt with faint humiliation as she complied to his demands, knowing he could make her and preferring to go down on her knees on her own terms. Severus Snape and the other Death Eaters around the table watched the exchange rapidly, observing their lord's dominant display over her. Out from the corner of the room, a large snake slithered up and wrapped itself loosely around Alina's torso.

" _Hello_ ," Alina greeted to Nagini as the snake rubbed her majestic head against Alina's covered breasts. There was curious bulge on her serpentine form and Alina determined that the large snake must have just eaten. The Dark Lord wound a lock of Alina's long silver hair around one hand, whilst his other hand stroked Nagini's sleek form. His long fingernails were tinged with grime, but neither of them seemed to mind.

Nagini hissed out a great forked tongue as she squeezed her form comfortably around Alina.

" _Mother_ ," Nagini greeted back, licking at the exposed skin on Alina's throat.

The Dark Lord smiled darkly, pleased at his girls, and forgetting about the curious bystanders in the room.

 


	22. A Lonely Beast

**Chapter Twenty-two**

* * *

A Lonely Beast

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

Alina woke from her lonely perch on the bed in their room. She was awakened from her slumber due to intense emotions filtering through from her and the Dark Lord's bond. Tom was livid. She could feel that. She had not felt him this angry since the time he found out she had been taken from the cottage at Lochearnhead. Alina sat up hastily and swung her bare legs off the bed. She raced out of the room and down the flights of stairs, forgetting to put shoes on as her feet slapped against the cold marble.

Earlier that night, Lord Voldemort and most of his Death Eater army had ventured out to capture Harry Potter. Alina's heart was in two places at the sight of her cherished companion, friend and lover going out to kill a boy whom she had conversed with and known in Hogwarts. Apparently, Harry was being moved from his place of secure location to another safe house, since it was a few days before the boy's seventeenth birthday.

Something must have gone wrong.

Alina was not sure what to think at that. On one hand, she was glad Harry was still alive. On the other…

Tom had always come first for Alina.

Alina squished down the rising darkness that threatened to consume her thoughts as she ran swiftly through corridors and hallways. Her white nightgown and pale hair was swinging as she went, making her appear like a ghost haunting the old manor house.

She arrived at the reception chamber alone. Alina could hear Draco Malfoy and his mother conversing in low tones in the room next door as they waited for Lucius Malfoy to return home from battle. They had not felt Lord Voldemort's wrath, as he had not summoned them via his Dark Mark. Earlier that week, Alina had been surprised to see that Narcissa and Draco Malfoy did not bore the Dark Mark on their forearms. Apparently, only Lucius Malfoy was the one most loyal in the family. Alina's own snake itched at the back of her neck, signalling the Dark Lord's imminent arrival.

The front doors burst open in a magical sea a wash with detestation and rage. Alina tried her hardest not to jump, but could not help but recoil at the sound the heavy doors made at the contact of slamming the walls. She barely noticed the Malfoy mother and son hurriedly arrive at the scene in the corner of her eye.

"What has happened?" Narcissa Malfoy beseeched to her husband and sister standing there on the threshold behind the Dark Lord. Alina did not care what the response would be; already knowing that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters had not succeeded in murdering Harry Potter.

Alina's quartz grey eyes met the Dark Lord's blood-coloured ones and held them there.

Lord Voldemort was indeed livid.

He kept himself very still, showing no outward signs of his rage, but Alina could see the storm brewing inside of him. The sight of him, so calm looking, when in reality, baring hanging onto his control, terrified the wits out of Alina. She could feel her heart beat in her throat as the Dark Lord stared her down across the room, all the other residents of the Malfoy Manor forgotten and discounted for. Alina was used to anger in her friend, since his temper flared up constantly, but this was a whole other level of fury. His serpentine face was severely pale, his lips drawn in a thin white line, his slits for nose hardly moving. Was the Dark Lord even breathing? Every one collectively held their own breaths too, waiting for their sinister master to speak or move first. Alina yearned to flee the chamber hall, but kept herself practically motionless, knowing that her running away would only infuriate and incite the Dark Lord more by triggering his more predatorily instincts. Plus, Alina had never run away from Tom before, she was not about to do so now.

"Leave us," his slithering voice echoed throughout the hall. The pitch of his voice was so quiet and so menacing. The Malfoy family and Bellatrix Lestrange did not need to be told twice, the sound of their master's seething tone of voice terrifying them into hiding.

When the room had cleared, Alina swallowed some air down her dry throat before braving a few steps towards Lord Voldemort.

" _What has happened?_ " She echoed Narcissa Malfoy's words back to him in their serpentine language. Alina stopped her movements and stayed just out of reach from the Dark Lord, still afraid and weary of the situation she had found herself in.

The Dark Lord noticed her careful placing and did not tear his ruby-red eyes away from her. " _The boy lives_ ," his said, furious still, his voice seemingly calm but hostility tinged the air. " _The Order of Phoenix disguised their members as the boy to confuse us. And then, when I finally found Potter, this useless wand-!_ " Lord Voldemort's rant was cut short abruptly as he flung Lucius Malfoy's now cracked and broken wand across the room. Alina jumped at the first violent display he had shown since arriving back tonight. Alina was loath to see Tom so upset. She journeyed across the small expanse of space to lend a supporting hand on his black-cloaked shoulder.

It was the wrong move to make.

Lord Voldemort grabbed a hold of her arm in a bruising grip and bent it back aggressively behind her body. Alina cried out from the unexpected sharp pain as she attempted to struggle away from him.

" _I didn't give you permission to touch me!_ " He hissed at her, his devil eyes bearing down on her violently.

" _Since when have I ever needed permission?_ " Alina fired back, upset that he was hurting her when she was only trying to help ease his pain. Lord Voldemort's skeletal face pushed itself closer to her own face as he hissed at her. Alina was released as she stumbled backwards away from him.

Alina could not breath. The Dark Lord had his hand outstretched and was using wandless magic to suffocate her. Alina watched with her hands around her throat as he squeezed the space in between them, willing her air passages to close up. Alina fell to the floor, her vision blurring, black dots littering her sight.

Alina was sick of feeling weak. She was a witch, not a muggle. She may not have her wand but she was still clever and powerful.

Alina pictured her tiny lungs filling up with sweet precious air and imagined that her oesophagus was clear and free. She called upon her inherit power so that her imaginings would become true to light. Alina revelled at the surge in magic without her, igniting her bloodstream.

" _Enough_ ," she whispered, her voice now hoarse, as she waved a hand, igniting a stopping spell, at the Dark Lord, halting him from further hurting her.

The look on Lord Voldemort's face was momentarily shocked, but soon curved into something resembling respect and admiration for her. Alina detested that he could continue to do things like this to her, did she mean nothing to him? Alina stood up unsteadily, as if to leave the reception chamber and go back to bed crossly. The Dark Lord descended down on her again, not allowing her to make her escape. His monstrous face pressed close to hers once more, his eyes hard and unyielding as he stared into her grey irises.

" _I tire of being your puppet for you to take your anger out on_ ," Alina said bravely to his strange serpentine face.

" _I take my frustration out on you, Alina_ ," he replied back, inching even closer to her mouth, " _because you are mine to do with as I please. You were born for me. I own you. You will accept everything I give you_." Alina snarled like an injured, cornered wildcat. The Dark Lord pressed his thin lips against hers, uncompromising and aggravated. At the vicious and passionate contact, something inside Alina responded like it always did when Tom kissed her, even though a part of her cried,  _No! Don't give into him again, not like this!_  Why couldn't she resist him? There was an urgency in both of them and a dark love Alina could never deny. Lord Voldemort's smooth skinned face loomed over her, like the pale full moon outside, as he licked and nipped at her vulnerable throat and the tops of her soft breasts. Alina watched his long, razor-edged fingers shake from rage and need as he touched her body. The sight of it made her want to weep. Alina held onto his baldhead dearly, pressing her supple body against his snake-like form. She hardly had any time to reflect on the fact that for once he was not hiding behind Tom Riddle's handsome face, too caught up in her anger and dark need for him.

The Dark Lord dragged Alina down to the cool marble floor, sucking the skin behind one ear and pulling her nightgown up and around her slim waist. He spread her out like an offering on the black ground, her lightness luminous and holding his attention fixatedly. Alina raked her nails down his back and through his cloak, needing him to feel some semblance of the pain he had inflicted on her earlier. If anything, the hostile contact only spurred him on more. Even in this new, strange body of his, Tom was still strong, his presence overwhelming. Alina responded to his dark aura and black allure, her body erupting in flames, her legs opening, welcoming him. Lord Voldemort loved it when she easily accepted him, needing him as much as he yearned for her.

The Dark Lord used one strong arm to hold Alina around her hips as he rolled her over onto her front. He hastily pushed up his long black cloak. Alina struggled against him, not liking the rough handling of her body, as if she were some ragdoll. She hardly had time to think as Lord Voldemort invaded her, the contact chafing and stinging.

Alina yelped at the forceful attack. She was so used to being ready from his  _cruciatus_  curse that she was not wet enough yet. Her knees rubbed abrasively against the marble and the Dark Lord hissed at the feel of her from this angle. His other arm wound itself around the sheet of her pale, sleek hair as he grabbed onto it, keeping her still. His blood boiled at each thrust, his erection penetrating Alina deep as his serpentine body covered her small, light one. The Dark Lord's black heart swelled at the sight of her there on the ground, on all fours, right where he wanted her. Lord Voldemort was not a sexual being, but Alina had the power to spark his blood to life. He pounded into her over and over again as Alina screamed from the sensations jolting through her nerve endings. The Dark Lord's hands still shook from pleasure and leftover rage as he stroked over her slender rib cage to tug aggressively at her breasts. He left a tsrail of heat in the places where his hands imprinted on her.

The Dark Lord's serpentine-like body felt different on hers, so altered from the muscularity and masculinity of her beloved childhood friend. However, him inside of her felt the same, caused the same sensations and emotions bursting forth from her.

There would be not doubt now as to what the Dark Lord was doing behind closed doors with the girl.

The residents of Malfoy Manor listened on as their dark leader coupled with Alina. The Dark Lord had forgotten in his rage and haste to place a  _muffliato_  charm on the engraved, wooden doors leading out from the hall they were in. Lucius Malfoy, his wife and son, sat around a fire listening as their lord and the girl conversed in angry whispers and hisses, which had soon turned to low growls and moans of pain and pleasure. Alina screamed out in ecstasy and Bellatrix Lestrange gripped her crystal wine glass so hard that it shattered into pieces around her.

Alina felt as if she was leaving her body, becoming an ethereal form, existing in the ephemeral moment, floating around the atmosphere in bliss and contentment as Tom pounded hard into her. With each assertive thrust he went deeper, possessing her completely in the only way he knew how. His face nestled in the warmth of her curved neck. He knew how sensitive she was there. The Dark Lord kissed her shoulder softly before biting down on it ruthlessly. The pain flared instantly within her, but Alina continued moving her body against his. Alina sweetly howled as her pink, wet sheath gripped him hard, her inner walls spasming, practically strangling his shaft.

The Dark Lord hissed as Alina's body pulsed around him. He pulled out of her abruptly and Alina screamed at the brief flare of pain and abandonment. Lord Voldemort flipped her over onto her back to thrust in harder, needing to see her beautiful, pale face as she shattered over and over again.

Alina could not stand it, loving him and hating him again as the Dark Lord brought her to new, unimaginable heights of ecstasy. She rode each wave of her releases until Tom found his own dark liberation. He slammed into her with brutal force until both of them were done and exhausted.

Tom pulled out of her and kissed her softy on her neck where he had marked her. He released a contented hum as he nuzzled her there on the cold, hard ground. His snake-like form wound around her possessively.

Alina did not think she could move. She was numb to what she felt in terms of what had just happened. On one hand, she loved Tom and would always welcome him. On the other, this was not how she imagined her life to be.

" _What I was Sorted into Ravenclaw the first time all those years ago_ ," Alina began, whispering to the Dark Lord as they lay down together. " _The Hat recognised my intellect and sharp mind_." Alina breathed out a hated breath before continuing. " _The second time I was Sorted, it told me it could see malice lurking inside my heart. I realise now that the Hat was recognising you, not me._ "

The Dark Lord did not even need a moment to formulate a response and Alina shuddered at the feeling of his chest moving up and down next to hers.

" _The Sorting Hat_ was _recognising you, Alina. There was darkness in you even before I placed a piece of my soul next to yours. Why else would you love someone such as I?_ " The Dark Lord spoke with her in Parseltongue, not risking even his most faithful followers of uncovering his most darkest of secrets. Alina was shocked silent and he edged closer. " _My darkness calls to your darkness. We are the same_."

Alina sat up quickly, closing her eyes are the blood rushed in her head. She pulled down her bed dress as she fled the room and out into the night.

* * *

Alina had run out into the rain. Thick sheets of it had belted down during the night and she enjoyed the feeling of all that cool water washing her clean from her sins in the Malfoy gardens.

" _Come inside, Alina_." His voice seemed to slither out towards her from the shadows of the opulent grounds.

" _Let me be._ " She begged back.

" _No_ ," he hissed at her and, with a cool, sharp hand, dragged her face around to meet his. " _If I left you alone, then I'd be lonely too._ "

* * *

**I feel like I write them as having sex a lot haha, but it works, I think for their story, not just for smut's sake. I guess Voldemort is making up for the lost years haha. No but really, this story is mostly about Tom and Alina's relationship, which is why there are a lot of more intimate scenes rather than adventurous story lines like in the Harry Potter books.**


	23. An Assertion of Power

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

An Assertion of Power

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

Paramour. Whore. Slut.

Alina did not care what they called her. They may think that they know their sinister lord, but it was really she who understood him. Alina was his oldest friend, his only friend, and the only one privy to his dark secrets. They would not insult her.

Alina was in a gloomy mood after the events from the previous night. Moreover, she was still being affected by Lord Voldemort's anger and dejection over not capturing and killing Harry Potter in the Battle of the Seven Potters.

Alina floated around Malfoy Manor, her silver hair gleaming against her black cloak. The Death Eater troops who had arrived there that day stayed far away from her, as they had heard about the transgressions concerning their Dark Lord and Alina. Lord Voldemort had left Alina alone in bed shortly before dawn, off somewhere, muttering something about a wand. Although she was still furious with him, Alina wished dearly for Tom to have stayed with her for the day. She was still mad at him for what he had done the night before, but she preferred his company always to those of his uncultivated, brutish Death Eater army.

Bellatrix Lestrange, in particular, possessed dubious sanity.

Alina sat at one of the window chairs, peering outside on the wet grounds through the black diamond shaped panes. Her knees were drawn up around her dark, mossy green dress as she attempted to block out what the other occupants in the room were discussing. Their talk ranged from military tactics to infiltrating the Ministry to discussing how to reach the Potter boy through the protective boundaries of the Weasley home. However, Alina's ears pricked up when she heard her name being discussed amongst them.

"She's not one of us. She doesn't even wear a dark mark!" Bellatrix whispered to her sister Narcissa angrily, casting hated eyes at Alina across the room.

Alina met the wild woman's glare before stretching out of her legs on the windowsill languidly. Alina's voice travelled clear and loud across the room and every one stopped mid-conversation to stare at the exchange between the Dark Lord's lover and his most faithful soldier.

"Actually," Alina began, severely annoyed, wanting her wand back more than ever, but keeping her voice calm and conversational. "I was the first person he ever marked. Just because you can't see it,  _girl_ , does not mean it's not there." Alina smirked, not revealing the location of her snake mark on purpose, wanting Bellatrix's imagination to run wild, wondering where on her slim body the Dark Lord had branded her intimately.

Bellatrix gave out a frustrated cry of jealously. Her hands shook as she bounded across the grand, vast room towards Alina. Her wand was out, gripped almost painfully in her dirty hand, and Alina eyed it unafraid, for she was not apprehensive in the slightest.

"Just try it," Alina goaded mockingly. Alina did not enjoy this interruption to her dismal day, wanting it to be over with already. Alina was wandless, but she was not defenceless, not matter what the others thought.

"Bella," Narcissa warned her sister from across the room next to her husband.

Bellatrix's brown eyes glared down on the deceptively young girl furiously. She hated the sight of her there, lounging by the window like she owned the manor house. She observed Alina's adolescent, spotless body and beautiful silver hair and wanted to spit on her in derision. Bellatrix detested Alina for being the favourite of the Dark Lord; she would make her pay.

Unbeknownst to Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord entered the chamber silently, his eyes rapidly watching the exchange between the two women. Alina felt her skin hum and her snake tattoo burn; signalling the proximity of Lord Voldemort, but she did not lower her eyes away from the deranged woman in front of her. Everyone in the room gave the Dark Lord and the two ladies a wide berth, not wanting to be involved, but unable to tear their eyes away from the scene before them.

Bellatrix's hand twitched and she slashed her wand in front of Alina's face, her mouth already forming the words to perform a hex. Alina flicked her hand lazily at Bellatrix, halting her moments and freezing her in her place. A hush fell over the large room, every one in awe that the young silver girl had performed powerful wandless magic. Alina still lay comfortably on the window seat, her position unhurried and idle, but her grey eyes, now flashing hell-fire red intermittently, betrayed her true emotions. Alina was furious and vexed that this woman had even dared to curse her. Alina was many years older than Bellatrix, her superior in many ways, the eternal companion to the Dark Lord. Alina would show her what it felt like to inflict true fear, true pain.

Alina dipped into the black pool of darkness inside of her, calling it forth. Her pale grey eyes were cold as she stared Bellatrix down dispassionately, not caring that she was bringing out the dark magic she had tried to push down from rising inside her. Yaxley, the man who had grabbed Alina's hair in the meeting room some weeks ago, paled at the ferocious sight of Alina, so like that of their esteemed leader. The other occupants of the room seemed to take an unconscious step back. The Dark Lord smirked as he felt the power brewing inside his Alina, smelling the stench of ancient sorcery permeating the atmosphere. He wondered if this darkness was all Alina or if it was sourced from the piece of his soul that resided in her. Perhaps, it was a bit of both.

Bellatrix fell back on the marbled floor screaming, her voice sounding like an injured animal in pain. High, keening noises escaped from her mouth as Alina inflicted her dark power over her. Bellatrix clutched at her head, yanking out thick chunks of her crazy, dark brown curls, as hundreds of tiny pinpricks of agony rammed themselves into her brain. Her blood seemed to boil and Bellatrix firmly believed that her flesh was melting off her bones. Of course, it was just an illusion, but it did not feel like that to the female Death Eater. She screamed and screamed whilst Alina looked down uncompassionately from her seat above her, still in the same relaxed position she was in when this whole affair began.

Lord Voldemort watched the beautiful exchange before him. His snake-like body flared and seemed to come alive at the sight of Alina channelling all that dark magic. The screams echoing through the cavernous room were music to his ears and he swayed slightly, unconsciously, to the sound of them. However, he knew it was about high time Alina needed to desist her torture. The Dark Lord did not want one his most loyal subjects turned into a mindless living-corpse from the pain, he already had too many  _inferi_.

"Enough, Alina."

Alina hardly heard him. She needed to make Bellatrix suffer. This would show her to never mess with Alina ever again. This would teach the Death Eater some respect. This would prove to her that Alina was worthy for the Dark Lord.

" _Alina!_ " His voiced hissed at her in Parseltongue, his hand guided her face around towards his serpentine visage. Alina's eye contact broke with the writhing woman on the ground as she heeded to the Dark Lord's commanding presence. "That will do, Alina. We don't want her broken, do we?"

Alina was not so certain. A broken Bellatrix might put Alina in a better mood.

Nevertheless, Alina did not continue her cruel torment on the woman. She suddenly felt slightly sick, unable to believe what she had done and enjoyed. She wanted to do it again.

The Dark Lord watched greedily at the war raging behind Alina's grey eyes.

Alina looked away and spied Nagini in the room. The great snake had followed her master inside and was also watching the nearby scene animatedly. Alina stood, her body stable and firm, but her heart pounding sluggishly in her ribcage.

"Come, Nagini," Alina said regally, as she walked out of the room. She purposefully spoke in the human tongue to the snake so that the other Death Eaters witnessing the transaction could hear her command their lord's revered pet.

Alina left Lord Voldemort smirking as she and the snake departed the room.

* * *

Some days later found Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape in an empty corridor in Malfoy Manor.

"I want to know what he sees in her," Bellatrix hissed, now recovered from the torture inflicted on her.

"It is not in our place to question the Dark Lord," Snape's voice drawled out, annoyed at the pettiness her saw in his fellow Death Eater.

Bellatrix gave Snape a contemptuous look before flouncing away angrily down the dark corridor. Snape could not help but think Bellatrix needed to learn from her lesson earlier. They all should. No one would ever think to cross the Dark Lord's companion ever again.

Snape's mind spun as he planned to rely the news somehow to the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

**I created a new fanmix to help me write this fic. I personally think it's a lot better than the first mix I made. If you want to, check it out here:<http://8tracks.com/wholegrainmustard/nameless-darkness-ii> **

**I usually prefer reading or writing stories where two strong females can get along and be friends, instead of typically fighting over a man. Girl power, woo. But in this case, it seems slightly OOC for Bellatrix and Alina to get along. Sorry about that. Plus, I loved writing about the darkness and malice inside of Alina.**


	24. A Remembered Tale

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

A Remembered Tale

* * *

**Before – Wool's Orphanage, London**

Alina lounged comfortably at the end of Tom's small bed. The wooden attic wall held up her tiny frame and her legs were draped loosely on the sole thin duvet blanket beneath her. Tom's head rested contently on her lap, his green eyes watching her as she read from an old book.

"What are you reading?"

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard," Alina replied back casually.

"But that's a kids book," Tom scoffed, although he had never read it as a child, having grown up with muggle fairy-tales, which incidentally, he had not read either.

"It's interesting," Alina said. "Muggle tales talk of how magic causes problems for the hero or heroine, such as the poison apple in Snow White, or the fateful spinning wheel from Sleeping Beauty. Only true love can break the spell. In these stories, the protagonist already possesses magical capabilities, but they still end up in all sorts of trouble."

"That should prove to you, Alina, that muggle tales of false magic are not the solution to everyday problems. There will be no prince at the end of the tale kissing you, bringing you back to life. True love does not exist."

Alina ignored Tom, used to his rants about the notions of love. She knew how he felt about it, but her heart still thudded painfully at his words.

"I like this one a lot, do you want to hear it?" Alina asked him, needing to distract him from his dark thoughts. Tom's face scrunched up, dubious to what she would read to him. Tom and Alina were only thirteen years old but they were quite advanced for their age group, had already progressed onto more complex and sophisticated books than their peers at Hogwarts. Reading children's' fairytales, even magical ones, felt like a step backwards for Tom, who wanted to spend his summer holiday progressing his knowledge of the wizarding world.

"What's it called?" He asked her.

"The Tale of the Three Brothers," Alina chirped back cheerfully. She had already read the story before; she thought her mother must have told her it before she died. Alina hardly remembered her parents, except for slideshow snippets of them in her memory, such as the low baritone of her father's voice, or her mother's jasmine perfume. Indeed, Theodore and Elsa Blackweather were a distant memory in the dark recesses of her mind. Tom Riddle was her family now.

"Alright, why not. I have nothing better to do at this present moment in time," Tom sighed as he snuggled more comfortably into her, his head still resting in Alina's lap. Alina felt the first stirrings of… something. She squirmed and the feeling passed. She began the tale.

"Once upon a time, there were three brothers who travelled a lonely road at midnight. They came to a great river, which was too dangerous to cross. With their magic they built a bridge so that they could have safe passage…"

Tom's eyes closed as he listened patiently as Alina's youthful, melodic voice recanted the tale of the three Peverell brothers; of how they cheated Death momentarily and were cunningly rewarded with apparent gifts. He floated in and out as her hands stroked the thick pelt of his black hair, her slim fingers brushing him absent-mindedly. Tom thought Death was clever in giving these veiled presents to the brothers, as all three of them ended up dead at the end of the tale anyway. He too was fascinated with the idea of defeating Death, as he was terrified of his own mortality.

Alina sighed as the closed the volume, the chapter now over.

"Apparently, if these three artefacts are found, they would make one the master of Death," Alina spoke softly into the silence. Tom's eyes lit up at that, truly animated now.

The two orphans then discussed which dark object of the Deathly Hallows they would posses. Alina was stuck between the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility; thinking it would be nice to talk to and see her parents again, but also recognising how practical the invisibility cloak would be, as, from what she read in the tale, it seemed to be the more wily way of defeating Death.

Tom chose the Elder Wand.

* * *

**Present Day – Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire**

Alina awoke promptly as malicious triumph and victory cracked the air around her. She was in her bed in their room at the Malfoy house. She had gone to sleep alone, but it now appeared the Dark Lord was back from wherever he had departed to a few days ago.

Alina felt his elation surge through her. She was wary, since the last time she had felt him this euphoric was when he had orchestrated the murder of Albus Dumbledore. She wondered what dark deed and crime he had committed now.

She did not have to wait long until the Dark Lord climbed into bed with her. Lord Voldemort's snake-like from had once again morphed into that of a manly Tom Riddle, now that they were alone again. Alina personally did not mind which face he wore with her, so used to both sides of him now that they blended together and her heart still beat painfully at the sight of him, no matter how he appeared.

" _What has happened?_ " She hissed at his handsome face as she ran her elegant fingers through his coal-black hair. Tom kissed her gently, his sense of accomplishment manifesting in his sweet demeanour, but Alina knew better than to be fooled by his tenderness.

" _I have the Elder Wand_ ," his voice slithered at her, his mouth still warm on hers but his red-eyes cold and calculating. Alina remembered the majestic wand from a child's fairytale, how it was meant to be the most powerful wand in the world. If the Dark Lord had it, Harry Potter stood no change at defeating him. Alina shuddered at the thought of that dark weapon in her lover's possession.

" _How is that possible_?" Alina asked, still in shock but knowing that if Lord Voldemort believed he had the great, deadly wand from a fairytale in his grasp, then he was probably telling the truth.

The Dark Lord crawled up the bed to rest his toned form on top of Alina's. At the close proximity, Alina could feel her blood boil and she had to hold herself very still at his contact. " _Dumbledore had it. I defeated Dumbledore. I am now the master of the Elder Wand_." Lord Voldemort's eyes gleamed in the moonlight as he produced said wand, holding it high in front of Alina's face. It was strange and ancient looking, beautiful, and indeed carved from an elder tree by Death. Its supremacy seemed to emit a pulse into the very air around them.

Lord Voldemort's dark heart swelled as he enjoyed the power the Elder Wand wielded, the power that he now occupied.

" _Look at me_ ," he hissed at her commandingly and Alina complied. " _I am going to own the world_." Alina shivered at his dark proclamation. The Dark Lord noticed the reaction in her body and his own answered to her need as it always did. Her pupils dilated as Tom's hard form pressed down on her. His hands travelled over her bare arms, sending sensual shocks of exhilaration travelling through her body. He tilted his face to the side as if to say to Alina,  _I see you_. " _Take off your dress_ ," he whispered instead into her mouth before placing another hot kiss on her lips. He needed to share his triumph with her like he always did. He needed her body limp and melting around his. He needed the feel of her as he came inside her. He needed Alina. Always Alina.

Alina's lips parted heatedly, as if she could hear his hungry thoughts. She pulled off her nightgown slowly, seductively, swaying her hips in a way she knew he would enjoy. Her spine arched as she tugged the dress over her head, her silver-blonde tresses shimmering all over the pillows.

The Dark Lord wanted to mark her everywhere. Wanted his teeth on her, wanted his body inside hers. He had already placed his dark soul in her, but he yearned to be joined by more than just that. His body pulse around hers, knowing that sex tonight with Alina would be as intense as ever, as it was every night they lay together.

" _Touch me_ ," he hissed at her in Parseltongue, as he too ripped his robe from his body. Alina licked her lips sensually as her smooth hand reached down to palm his large erection. She thumbed the flat head of his cock, spreading his seed around the tip. He delighted in the sight of her blonde locks tumbling wildly around her soft face and he nuzzled into their warmth, smelling her sweet scent. The Dark Lord hissed as her small hand continued to pump his shaft, her other hand gently kneading his balls. She squeezed him, hard, before guiding him towards her wet opening. He found restraint and disciplined her moments, haltingly.

Alina released Tom as his thumb pressed down on her sensitive bud and he inserted his fingers inside her core. His hand pounded into her, mimicking the searching, savage movements of their slick bodies. Alina arched her back at the building pleasure forming inside her, hoping he would curse her soon so that she would find her sweet release. The Dark Lord gazed down on her blissful face approvingly, his knees placed at either side of her legs. In his hand, he still gripped the Elder Wand as he towered over her body.

Alina cried out in displeasure as Tom's hand left her, greedy for the feeling of her body shattering and coming apart, which he was only capable of making her feel. She opened her eyes, now reduced to slits to hiss at him for his cruelty.

The Dark Lord's laugh was low and mocking as he guided his wand hand down her sleek, slender form. Alina waited impatiently for the sting of pleasure erupting through her body from his _cruciatus_  curse, but it did not come. Instead, Alina felt something else entirely.

Lord Voldemort inched the Elder Wand slowly inside Alina, watching the shock flare up in her eyes at his unexpected invasion. He swallowed her gasp with his mouth before leaning back to watch her body rapidly. He revelled in the fact that he could bring her such pleasure with such a dark, dangerous weapon. He plunged the revered and most sought-after wand in the entire world into her tight sheath. A slow, ominous smile crept across his attractive face as his glittering red eyes gleamed down on her naked body.

Alina felt the dark power of the Elder Wand as it entered her body. Her pulse thudded and she hardly seemed to breathe shallowly as the wand flared out its magnificent magical energy within her, throbbing her, the sensation echoing in her brain. She closed her eyes, tears escaping from the corners, as the Dark Lord gently rocked the wand into her further. She felt his lips on hers then, hard and ravenous. He slowly removed the Elder Wand from her to place it down next to the bed. He did this so minutely, as if to make sure Alina felt every dip and crevasse, every knot in the powerful wood.

Alina's body pulsed with sensual pleasure. She did not even have time to feel empty and wanton before the Dark Lord entered her.

Her tongue penetrated his mouth, thrusting, digging deeper, needing the flavour of her best friend in her taste buds. His hips moved in her, feeling like he was home again. His blood boiled, the same blood that was inside Alina. His broken soul cried out for hers, and only hers, forgetting the piece of his in her. Lord Voldemort felt as if his very bone marrow had been sucked dry and fed to her, his life force now her own. If he were not with Alina, the Dark Lord would not even know he had a heart. Now, the organ beat painfully in his chest, hurting him due to the ferocity of its movement. He wrapped a long chunk of her hair around his right hand, startling Alina as the sting emerged on her scalp. He licked the side of her neck, behind her ear as he pounded into her. The tempo of their slick bodies increased as they slammed together, urging the other to find completion. They finally did, shuddering together, their moans saturating the night.

The Dark Lord fell asleep wrapped around Alina, his face and body now that of Lord Voldemort, as he held the Elder Wand firmly in the other hand that was not touching her soft breast.

* * *

The couple were awoken the next morning to sounds of vehement hissing.

The Dark Lord opened his eyes to see that Nagini had slithered into their chambers somehow. The large snake crept up their bed covered naked, entwined forms to tell them they had been in bed far too long.

Alina laughed, her smile wide and genuine on her light, beautiful face.

" _I am sorry, darling_ ," she giggled in Parseltongue. " _But the bed is so comfy_." To emphasise her point, Alina squirmed against the Dark Lord, his erection very evident against the plush surface of her bottom. Lord Voldemort hissed, his hips thrusting softly against her small form. His hand that was not holding the Elder Wand protectively grabbed a hold of her slender waist. Alina laughed again softy. Usually, the Dark Lord would have been irritated at her amusement of him, but he too could find mirth in the situation they were in.

Nagini slipped and slithered affectionately over her master and mother as the three of them spent a rare moment savouring the moment in the morning light.

 


	25. A Changing of Seasons

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

A Changing of Seasons

* * *

**Present Day**

Days passed into weeks, weeks blending into months. Soon, the balmy summer had turned into bitter winter, and Alina was still stuck at Malfoy Manor.

Ever since the Dark Lord had possessed the Elder Wand, Alina saw him less and less. She waited patiently for his next arrival, always eager and ready for him. She would float around the manor house, bored and alone, except for the company of Nagini if the Dark Lord had not taken her with him.

Alina and the giant snake both yearned for him on the times he was gone, but kept each other company in his absence. They would explore the vast grounds, play trickster games on the other Death Eaters, or spend hours in Alina's bed, hissing at each other, Nagini's body entwined around her  _mother's._

Alina's mind was disordered. She knew that she wanted to be near Tom and to be with him, for she loved him, no matter what he appeared to her as.

Yet, she could not escape the beast he had become. Although, there was a growing darkness inside of Alina that she had called forth more than once, she still clung on to her innocent past self; the parts of her that liked to draw and to tease, the parts of her that would never hurt another person, the parts of her that had morals. Alina still held those parts of her in her mind, for they were her, no matter how  _good_  it felt to unleash the darkness she possessed. Indeed, Alina was also malicious if she wanted to be, was also dark like her lover at times. She could not condone his murders and other hideous crimes, but she did not want to leave him. She could not leave him, even if she wanted to.

So Alina spent her days living a half-life. Half alone, half with the Dark Lord. Half of her lightness, half of her darkness. She was at a war within herself, not knowing how long it would last.

* * *

When the Dark Lord did stopover Alina was elated. On one such visit, Alina was presented with a gift. It was rose-water hand lotion.

They sat on the bed in their room at Malfoy Manor as Alina fingered the dainty bottle. She opened the cap to take in an excited sniff and sighed in pleasure. Alina rubbed a small amount of the floral-scented cream onto her graceful, slim hands, savouring the sensation and smell. Alina would forever have had a bottle next to her nightstand, ritually applying the lotion to her skin nearly every night. Tom had always associated the smell of roses with Alina.

She was touched that he had remembered her preference for the ointment from when they were younger.

Indeed, Alina spent the rest of the night  _thanking_  him for it.

* * *

One night, he brushed her silver blonde hair in a true sign of shared intimacy. Lord Voldemort had watched her struggle to reach the knots lower down her back as he lounged on the opulent four-poster bed behind. He gave in to his body's demands with a frustrated hiss before tending to her sleek, yet slightly wavy golden tresses. Tom had always been obsessed with her locks, which now gleamed in the candle light like spun white gold.

Alina purred at his ministrations, relishing the feeling of his hands on her head. She tilted her neck backwards, pressing into his touch.

The Dark Lord ran his long fingers through the strands of her fine hair over and over, long after he had put down the hairbrush.

* * *

Wormtail cowered under a thick shrub, its brambles tearing at his clothes, but he hardly cared; too wrapped up on the scene he was witnessing. He was spying on the Dark Lord. He knew he should go away before he was caught and punished, but he could help his twisted curiosity. He shivered in the cool nighttime air, but his eyes were too enraptured.

Earlier on that night, the man who had once been called Peter Pettigrew had observed his lord and master slink out into the darkness of the woods with his petite, shining companion. Wormtail knew he should not trail them, but his rat-like body had twitched and he had followed the dark couple.

Now, he watched on fascinatingly as Alina pleasured his sinister master.

From his vantage point in the tangled bush, he could tell that she was nude but his view was of her backside and he could not see much of her young body, much to his disappointment.

Alina was sitting atop the Dark Lord, moving her sensual body in its full naked glory dreamily against his, her silver-blonde hair cascading down her arched back at each languid thrust.

Wormtail watched as the Dark Lord tore his upper body off the snow-covered forest floor to grab the back of her silver head in a dominant, hungry kiss, before leaning back down and smiling at her, revelling at the sounds of her breathy moans and occasional little yelps.

The Dark Lord's grime-caked, sharp nails dug into her plush bottom, sending rivets of dark red blood streaking over her pale skin.

Wormtail scurried away before seeing anymore, too scared of being reprimanded, and in slight shock and awe at what he had just witnessed.

* * *

The Dark Lord had called his most loyal and ruthless Death Eaters for another meeting at Malfoy Manor.

Alina was sitting down next to him on his right-hand side, much to the displeasure and confusion of some of his troops. She sat there regally in black cloak that was done all the way up to her throat. Her blonde hair was plaited down over one shoulder, a glowing contrast to her dark demeanour and dark company.

Lord Voldemort was busy scheming and plotting. His strategic talks filled the room, whilst his Death Eaters tried to provide useful suggestions, all the while eying the Elder Wand in his right hand apprehensively and in wonder. One of the Death Eaters, Yaxley Alina thought he was called, suggested something that the Dark Lord did not heed or like. Alina remembered how the stoat man had grabbed her hair that first day and how Tom had hated him immensely ever since. Every time Yaxley spoke up, she noticed her friend's hands digging into the chair, hardly restraining himself from hexing him.

The Dark Lord had no such restraint now.

"Why do you constantly provide ridiculous suggestions, Yaxley?" His malicious voice slithered across the table to the poor man, who was now shaking in fright. "Don't you have a brain?"

Before Yaxley could utter a word in his defence, if he was stupid enough to talk back to the Dark Lord, he once again fell from his high-backed chair in disgrace.

The onlookers in the room watched uneasily as Yaxley was  _crucio_ -ed over and over again. There was no reprieve for him. He screamed out in absolute agony as he endured the torture curse. His body bent unnaturally and his facial muscles had no restraint as to what he looked like. True anguish spread across his features. Alina did not dare look away, like some of the others did, knowing the Dark Lord would be mad at her later if she had.

The Dark Lord halted his movements, the Elder Wand slashing back down to his side. He was hardly out of breath, so used to enacting such a powerful curse.

"Take this poor excuse for a man out of my sight," he hissed to the room malevolently. A couple of Death Eaters sitting nearby Yaxley's now unconscious form dragged him out of the room to where Wormtail was waiting outside before returning to the meeting.

The Dark Lord was quiet and every one, including Alina, waited for him to say something. Alina could not help but look back into the past. Whenever Tom was upset or agitated, like the time he thought Professor Dumbledore had come to the orphanage to take Alina away from him, Alina would only have to place her hand on his arm to sooth him. Her presence had always calmed Tom down, even in his most darkest of moments.

Now, it seemed like Alina's presence did more than comfort the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort cast his eyes to hers, sitting down next to him. Alina met his gaze and knew he was about to do something alarming once again. There was a taste of brutality in the air that would not subside. The Dark Lord was always dangerous when this black, sadistic mood of his would surface.

"Yaxley is weak," he said conversationally, his eyes on Alina as he spoke. Although his tone was casual, Alina could feel the vehement emotions stirring through their bond. "Shall we show them, Alina, what it means to be superior?"

Alina could see which direction his cruel thoughts were taking him. She hardly had time to gasp out a, " _Don't you dare!_ ", in Parseltongue before he used the  _cruciatus_  curse on her as well. The Dark Lord held her very still as she orgasmed at his torturous spell, but made sure no sounds erupted from her throat to betray her. Lord Voldemort preferred it that way, as he did not want other eyes in the room seeing how intimately her body reacted to his dreadful hex.

The Dark Lord said  _crucio_  again and again, but Alina did not appear to be in any pain. Instead, a rueful smile lit up her beautiful face and her eyes half closed in delight.

Lord Voldemort halted the curse, which had lasted a lot longer than the one he had inflicted on Yaxley.

His hand reached up to hold Alina's face dearly before speaking out to the Death Eaters watching the exchange, "I have trained Alina well."

All the occupants in the room were in absolute shock that Alina could not feel pain from the most fearfully macabre torture curse in sorcery. The Dark Lord only had eyes for Alina as he watched the anger and bliss light up her eyes in equal measure. He laughed. The sound was chilling and everyone shuddered at the high sound. Everyone, except for Alina.

Lord Voldemort finally turned back to the meeting to discuss the whereabouts of Potter and his friends, as if none of the torture had ever happened. Alina squirmed in her seat, wanting out of this room, so that she could clean herself up, but not daring to when Tom was in such a mood.

The Dark Lord seemed to think Godric's Hollow might be a location Harry Potter could visit. "For sentimental reasons," he sneered at his troops, who all guffawed at his words. Nagini arrived in the room, as if summonsed, and she probably was. The large snake twined her serpentine form around Alina, draped like poison ivy. Lord Voldemort watched his two girls, wanting to be alone with them, but knowing he could not lose sight of his goals, he could not have them as distractions.

He whispered instructions to Nagini. Alina's body tightened at his words. The Dark Lord was sending his snake to Godric's Hollow, to lie in wait for the Potter boy in the home of Bathilda Bagshot. It was a trap and Alina shivered, knowing that Harry would not have a chance against Alina's serpentine companion.

Alina watched on wretchedly as Nagini was sent from the room, sad to see her friend go.


	26. A Time Alone

**Chapter Twenty-six**

* * *

A Time Alone

* * *

**Present Day**

It was soon Christmas Eve.

Alina had no idea about the date until Draco Malfoy had told her on morning a couple of days ago. He mentioned it on the side, still wary of conversing with the Dark Lord's mistress, when he saw her glance curiously at a pine tree being spelled through the main entrance way. Celebrating Christmas was the last thing on her mind. Last year she had spent the holiday alone at Hogwarts, confused and disorientated, as she was still in her memory loss induced state. When they were younger, Alina and Tom suffered dismal Christmases at Wool's orphanage; no one ever gave them presents, except from each other. They had to get creative as Tom had no money and Alina thought she had none either, except when she was accepted into Hogwarts and realised her parents had left her a hefty sum at Gringotts Bank. Whilst at Hogwarts, friends would exchange gifts with them and Alina and Tom always gave the other something special. Alina fingered the silver bracelet around her wrist remembering.

However, Alina had no expectations this year for the festive holiday. It was obvious the Malfoy's had the holiday on their minds, even if they weren't exactly in the spirit. Their manor house was reluctantly decorated by the house-elves, who had no reason to feel merry either. Alina spied Narcissa Malfoy wrapping presents when no one was looking, as if she had temporarily forgotten about the war and the Death Eaters frequenting her house. Although Alina did not trust the Malfoys where Tom was concerned, she felt sorry that Mrs Malfoy had to put up with all of them when she would rather have spent the holiday season with her silver-haired family.

On Christmas Eve morning, Alina was awoken by the heavy knock of someone at her door. Lord Voldemort had been gone for quite some time and he never knocked on the door, as he always just entered and took her over. Alina was not sure who it could be. No one ever knocked on their bedroom door. No one ever dared to knock.

It was Professor Snape, Alina discovered as she unlatched the heavy wood.

"Hello Professor," Alina said, still dressed in her nightgown, as she half hid her body behind the door. Serverus Snape's face was impassive and he stared down at her.

"The Dark Lord wishes that you be ready by midday. He says you should pack a small travelling bag with your basic necessities," Snape drawled in response. Alina noticed a dark blue travelling bag in his hands, which he gave to her. Alina refrained herself from squeaking in excitement. They were going away! Somewhere that was not here. Alina could hardly wait. She thanked the Professor, wanting to rush back inside her room to prepare. However, he halted the door before she could close it.

"Alina…"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Nothing. Merry Christmas," Snape said abruptly before sweeping back down the dimly lit corridor. Alina thought she saw sadness and sympathy in the Professor's eyes. She did not think he was sorry about her situation, it was something more, as if he knew something she did not and the outcome would not be in her favour.

Alina packed a few clothes, not knowing how long they would be gone for. She chose a striking silver dress with emerald stitching around the high collar and hem, hoping she would get a chance to wear it. Alina hastily packed the rest of the items she thought she would need. She was curious as to where Lord Voldemort was taking her, although she could shake the sad look Serverus Snape had given her earlier. She tried to put it out of her mind. After getting dressed, Alina waited impatiently for midday to arrive, and when it did she leapt from the room and bounded down the impressive stairwell towards the house's entrance.

The Dark Lord was waiting for her in the reception chamber. Alina shuddered when she remembered what had occurred in there a few months ago. She stepped closer to her friend clothed in black, his skeletal face peering down at her fixatedly.

"My Lord," she murmured obediently. All eyes were on the couple.

Without a word, the Dark Lord tore his gaze away from hers and sped them from the house, much to the relief of the Malfoy family. They passed through the tall iron gates that Alina remembered from when she had arrived there many months ago. They walked through the gates like the mist surrounding the snow-blanketed grounds. Alina and the Dark Lord disapparated.

Alina held onto Tom tightly as they passed through space and darkness, wondering once again where he was taking her.

Soon, the sensation of being pulled and sucked in every direction ceased. Alina opened her eyes and looked around her, still holding onto the Dark Lord's arm dearly.

They were back at the house he had taken her when he had abducted her from Hogwarts. Alina looked at Lord Voldemort curiously. He met her eyes.

"Come," he commanded. Alina followed him up the house that glistened to the snow in the pale midday sun. They entered the house and the Dark Lord immediately spelled a fire into being in the hearth. Alina shivered and moved closer to the flames, warming her cold hands on them.

"You're so quiet," Alina whispered to him, her back still facing Lord Voldemort.

"So are you." His long hand grazed her shoulder and Alina leaned into his touch. He removed his hand. "Get dressed. I have something prepared for us."

Alina wondered upstairs to the room she had frequented before and readied herself.

* * *

The Dark Lord watched Alina enter the living room greedily. She was wearing a magnificent silver dress with green adornments, unconsciously portraying his ancestor's colours. The dress reminded him of Slughorn's party all those years ago at Hogwarts. He thought she had worn something similar then too. Her blonde hair, which was braided elegantly down her spine, shined off the silver dress.

Alina waited as Lord Voldemort accessed her. He had not changed clothes, always wearing his black cloak. Before her eyes, his features changed and melted away into that of his younger, more handsome self.

He took them outside to a large white wooden table overlooking the forlorn pool. He had spelled the very air around them so that Alina would not be cold in the frigid winter afternoon. Alina took a seat and looked at the table in wonder. It was piled with food, far too much for her to eat. There was a cooked turkey, roast potatoes with fresh rosemary, Brussel sprouts covered in pancetta, a gravy boat and cranberry sauce. With her heart in her throat, Alina realised as she sat down that the Dark Lord had prepared a Christmas feast for them. She remembered how at the orphanage how little they were given and how it always tasted like gravel. At Hogwarts they had glorious food for Christmas but they always had to share it with other students and professors, they were never alone. When she was at the cottage in Scotland, Tom had never visited her for Christmas and Alina had only cooked simple things like soup and Sheppard's pie for the blind muggle man. This was the first ever Christmas the two had ever shared such a grand meal together. They had come a long way and Alina could not imagine the Dark Lord pulling a cracker with her to wear a funny hat, but at least they could finally share this. Unbidden, tears pricked the backs of her eyelids. Alina pushed them back, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment.

Although neither of them had recently sought enjoyment from food, not having had much of an appetite these past few months, they both still finished the entire meal. Wine was poured and Alina felt full and happy for the first time in a long time. She looked over the grounds of the beautifully barren gardens and smiled.

The Dark Lord watched the smile light up her face and felt glad that he had caused it. She was beautiful sitting there in her silver dress, a glass of Cabinet Sauvignon touching her rosebud lips.

"I have a gift for you, Alina."

Alina turned to look at him, a slight rosy blush hitting the tops of her smooth cheeks. From his cloak, the Dark Lord produced her wand.

Alina was struck speechless. He couldn't mean to give her her wand back, did he?

The Dark Lord placed the weapon in her hand and Alina savoured the feeling of the instrument back in her fingers where it belonged.

"Thank you," she whispered before leaning in to give him a soft kiss, the taste of wine lingering on his tongue.

* * *

Later that night, the two lay in bed, their naked forms entwined around each other. Alina's silver dress was ripped off in the corner of the room. The two were exhausted but sated. That was until, the Dark Lord, now in the appearance of Lord Voldemort instead of Tom Riddle, stilled.

Tension filled the once peaceful room.

" _What is it_?" Alina whispered in Parseltongue.

" _Nagini is calling me_." The Dark Lord disapparated.

Alina waited alone, wondering…

Intense feelings of rage and disappointment filtered in through the bond and Alina knew that Tom had failed in defeating Harry Potter once again.

* * *

After the catastrophe at Godric's Hallow on Christmas Eve, Alina was whisked back to Malfoy Manor, much to her displeasure. Harry Potter foiled the Dark Lord again and Lord Voldemort was not impressed. He went off scouring the earth again after torturing the wand maker in the Malfoy dungeons.

The weeks flew by and all memories of Christmas Eve were now forgotten.

* * *


	27. A Choosing of Sides

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

* * *

A Choosing of Sides

* * *

**Present Day**

Alina was once again alone at Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord was off roaming the earth with Nagini and he did not tell her when they would be back. So, Alina was indeed alone. Until she wasn't.

One day found Alina in the basement level of the house where the dungeons were kept. Alina was not sure if anyone would be down there, but curiosity got the better of her. It was colder down here, damper. Sounds echoed off the stonewalls easily and Alina could also hear the heavy footfalls of someone upstairs. She moved silently towards the sole door with bars on the window. Alina stood up to her toes to peer inside.

"Hello!"

Alina jumped back in fright, nearly bouncing the back of her head off the wall behind her. The voice was soft, but uncanny, almost day-dreamy. Alina peeped another look inside the underground prison.

"Oh, hello again," the young, feminine voice said as if it had been hours since Alina had last been there rather than mere seconds.

"H-hello?" Alina asked, wanting to put a face with the detached voice. A girl around Alina's age moved into sight. Alina could see that the girl was wearing dishevelled dungarees and her crazy blonde hair was matted and unwashed. "Who are you?" Alina enquired to the girl, who was in turn gazing up at Alina unblinkingly.

"My name is Luna Lovegood."

* * *

Alina discovered that Luna Lovegood was sixteen years old and had gone to Hogwarts too when Alina had been there. They talked a lot through the bars, nearly everyday when Alina was sure no one noticed her going downstairs to the dungeons. To Alina's delight, she discovered that Luna was a Ravenclaw. The two girls bounced off theories and ideas about the world and magic with the other, revelling in the way the other's mind thought and worked. It was nice to have someone to intellectually converse with, Alina thought to herself. Upstairs, the Death Eaters were either too afraid or too dim-witted to talk to Alina, and Tom was away, or else he would have been a lively sparer. Although, if Alina was being honest with herself, these days Tom and Alina hardly ever talked at length, more concerned with ridding the other of clothes instead.

Alina learnt that Luna was put in the Malfoy's dungeon due to articles her father had been writing about Harry Potter in his magazine, the Quibbler. Alina did not think this seemed fair, that Luna should be punished instead, but the young girl had assured Alina that she supported her father and Harry Potter's cause. She wanted the Dark Lord defeated. Alina did not bring up the topic again.

Naturally, Luna wanted to know what Alina was doing there too. She had witnessed her kidnapping from Hogwarts last year, as she was one of the students in the Great Hall. The staff and students of the castle had thought Alina was either dead or in captivity, as they had no way of knowing what had happened to the strange, beautiful girl. Luna was glad Alina was still alive.

"Are you a prisoner here too?" Luna asked one day when Alina visited.

"In a way…" Alina responded after a couple of beats of silence. Luna did not bring it up again.

There was another person in the underground jail with Luna. He was called Mr Garrick Ollivander, the wand maker. That was all the information Alina was able to glean from the elderly man before he withdrew back into himself. He seemed terrified and did not seem to trust Alina, which she reasoned was fair enough. She did not trust herself either in terms of where the Dark Lord was concerned.

* * *

On one cold, wintery afternoon Alina was disturbed from her room when she thought she heard the sounds of a young girl screaming. The sounds were horrifying and they tugged at Alina's heart. She was not too far-gone into the darkness that she could not feel disgust at the sounds of someone torturing an innocent girl.

"Luna," Alina whispered, shocked, before fleeing her room and streaming down the stairs. At the base of them, as she looked into the main drawing room, Alina saw Bellatrix Lestrange bent over a form on the floor. Sobs and cries erupted from the person and Alina felt rage flare hotly in her blood.

"Enough," she hissed and Bellatrix stilled.

"My, my, little girl has come to play!" Alina thought Bellatrix sounded deranged. Did she not remember the last time Alina decided to  _play_  with her?

"Get off her," Alina said calmly, but her hand was shaking around her wand. Not shaking in fear, but in anticipation of what was going to happen next. She could feel the stirrings of her dark pool of power and she yearned to tap in and access that terrible magic.

Bellatrix just laughed before continuing her ministrations.

Alina waved her arm and sent the unhinged woman sailing across the room, where she hit the wall hard, before slumping on the floor and staying there. Alina breathed heavily at the use of her dark power, the rush pulsing through her satisfyingly. She turned, still high on dark magic; to see that it was not Luna Bellatrix had been hurting, but Hermione Granger.

Alina remembered the girl from Hogwarts last year, how kind she had been, how helpful in providing Alina with information on Lord Voldemort when she could not remember him. There was a bloody engraving on the girl's arm.  _Mudblood_. Alina watched a tear of blood stream down Hermione's arm and felt remorse. How had this hatred gotten this far?

"Are you alright?" Alina asked, holding a hand out to her. Hermione did not speak but she accepted Alina's outstretched hand and tried her best to stand up. From behind Alina she heard a creak on one of the floorboards. She whirled around to spy Hermione's friend Ron Weasley with a frightfully ugly boy who had a swollen face, Luna, Mr Ollivander, a goblin and a house-elf. It was an odd ensemble and Alina froze, unsure what to make of it.

"Get away from her!" Ron said angrily as a spell to snatch Alina's wand from her came her way. Still high from her dark power, Alina was able to block the spell easily, as if swatting an irritable fly, and kept her wand. The group was shocked but did not make any move to try and steal her weapon from her again.

"It's alright, Ron. Alina saved me from B-Bellatrix." Hermione could hardly say the unstable woman's name, still in pain and in shock. Ron looked on at Alina apologetically.

"Luna, what is going on?" Alina implored to her friend.

"We're escaping. Dobby, here," she indicated the elf, "can pop us in and out."

"Come with us," Hermione pleaded, thinking Alina must be in a terrible situation if she was stuck at Malfoy Manor.

"I can't," Alina whispered.

"Of course you can," Luna said kindly, "Please, Alina."

"You don't understand," Alina began, unsure of how best to explain. "I can't leave the Dark Lord." The other teenagers and occupants in the room seemed to draw back at once, as if what she just said sealed her fate.

"Are you with… them?" Ron indicated Bellatrix still unconscious in the corner of the room.

"No, not with her or the other Death Eaters, really. But… I'm in love with Tom." Harry listened to all of this, the pain in his face slowly ebbing away, indicated that they needed to get out of there fast, but too transfixed by Alina to move. His scar was itching at her presence and there was a buzzing in his brain that he did not think attributed to the hex Hermione had placed on him mere minutes ago in the forest. "I can't untangle myself, it's as if our very DNA had deconstructed and twined itself back together again around ourselves. I don't know who I am without him. He's my best friend, my lover. He's like my brother and my father all wrapped together. He's my  _family_." Alina implored to the group, her eyes bitter yet also resigned to her fate.

Harry could not get over the gross factor of Voldemort being a  _lover_ , as Alina had put it, but he heard the conviction in her voice and believed her. For the past few months he had been getting more and more glimpses into the Dark Lord's head and he knew that his and Alina's relationship was much too complicated to justify.

Harry pitied Alina. Before at Hogwarts, she had been a withdrawn, confused and sad girl. Here, she was still a shade shy of miserable, and yet, the cracks and creases in Alina's face had cleared. It was the most calm and certain Harry had ever seen her. She was… complete.

"That's bloody mental," chimed in Ron.

Alina fired back, "I never said it was conventional or healthy. It is what it is. Tom Riddle gets what he wants. Always. He's a collector of the highest degree and I'm his most prized possession. I can't leave and I don't want to. I will stay to the end to see what he has become."

She did not say this with arrogance. She was stating a fact. It is what it is.

Before the group could respond, the Malfoy family entered the room. Immediately, a duel ensured. Alina was not sure who was flying curses where but she saw Draco battle with the boy who had a swollen face. Dobby disapparated and took Luna, the old man and the goblin, who was carrying a magnificent sword, with him. Alina was at a loss at what to do, not wanting anyone to get hurt. Suddenly, everyone did halt when they heard a near-maniacal voice.

It was Bellatrix, threatening to hurt Hermione with a dagger at her throat. Bellatrix was looking down on the ugly boy voraciously, but Alina could see now that the boy was not really ugly. His face was clearing, evening itself out. Dark, messy hair sprang free from his head and a lighting-shaped scar appeared on his forehead. Alina noticed now too late with dismay how a slight ticking noise twitched in her brain and how her snake tattoo moved uncomfortably under her skin. Finally, Harry Potter had been found.

"Call the Dark Lord," Bellatrix nearly screamed in triumph to Draco Malfoy. The silver-haired boy seemed at a loss, so his father pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. Alina watched as the skull and snake moved when touched, the Dark Lord now summonsed. Alina could feel him approaching from far away, but knowing how it would be too late for her friends. She could not see how they would escape this one. In a way, Alina was glad that the war would be over. At least she would be with Tom more.

She was interrupted from her selfish thoughts by a slight creaking sound from up above. Dobby, the elf, was unhinging the ornate chandelier hanging above where Bellatrix was holding Hermione. Everyone watching on fixatedly as the elf took his time unscrewing the light fixture, perhaps confused as to what would happen next.

Gravity took its turn and the chandelier fell from the ceiling. Bellatrix shrieked and moved away and Hermione fled into Ron's arms, her movements still stiff from pain. Wands were stolen once more and Dobby held onto the remaining trio, but not before Bellatrix's dagger sailed through the air and disapparting along with them.

There was a beat of silence in the shocked room. Bellatrix turned her stare to Alina. Alina met her aggressive glare with one of her own, not needing the woman to voice what Alina already knew. There was going to be trouble now.


	28. A Punishment

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

* * *

A Punishment

* * *

**Present Day**

The Dark Lord approaches.

Alina could feel his malevolence cloaking the atmosphere, could feel him at the back of her mind. Everyone in the room waited apprehensively for his imminent arrival. The Malfoy family appeared to look sick; their pale faces tinged with sluggish green. Bellatrix Lestrange was eager. Alina was unsure what to feel.

He moved silently through the door, his black clothes flapping around him, like drapery in the wind. The air felt heavy with his presence and ancient, dark magic tinged the space around them. Alina could tell he already knew Harry Potter had escaped. The Dark Lord looked around the affluent living room, his eyes piercing everyone in sight. Alina held her ground, but she did not volunteer any information. Bellatrix had no such restraint.

"Potter was here, I swear it my Lord!" She cowered a little as Lord Voldemort's red gaze sliced her, the Elder Wand gripped tightly in his hand. He did not speak, but it was obvious he wanted more information on how they had failed. He was more than angry, more than disappointed. The Dark Lord's rage was on a whole different sphere to any bouts of anger Alina had witnessed before. "And she-!" Bellatrix pointed an accusatory finger across the room to where Alina stood silently. "She allowed Potter to escape!" Bellatrix did not mention the torture she had inflicted on Hermione Granger, since she did not want to feel the Dark Lord's wrath of her potentially having lost the sword of Gryffindor from her vault at Gringotts Bank. Bellatrix's face was alight with glee at the sight of the Dark Lord's livid gaze flickering to his little paramour. There will be fun now.

The Dark Lord stepped closer to Alina, not saying a word. He reached up his hands, still clutching the Elder Wand, to cradle her head gently. Alina gasped at the tender contact, but that sound soon changed to one of outrage as she struggled futilely to get out of his reach. Before she could protect herself, the Dark Lord used the  _legilimency_  spell to peer into her mind and watch her memories of that afternoon.

He watched scene by scene, switching through each memory. He saw her deny Bellatrix the chance of finishing that filthy mudblood. He saw the confrontation with Harry Potter and his group of friends. He saw how Alina did not stop them from disapparting with that elf. The Dark Lord saw all this, but he refused to think about how Alina had said she loved him, how she did not even want to leave with them when they asked. Alina did not even try to escape. He turned a blind eye to her loyalty. Instead, rage filled him and he could not contain it.

" _Leave us_ ," he hissed, his face never leaving Alina's. When everyone else had scurried away from the room, the Dark Lord swished the Elder Wand to enact a spell that would ensure no one could enter, or  _escape_ , the room.

The Dark Lord paced away from her, contemplating his next more, knowing he had to creative in terms of her punishment. His rage filled the space and Alina shuddered that it was directed at her. She could feel his dark thoughts, tinged a little with madness. It was a scary combination, but she stayed in her still position, refusing to look away from him.

"Why aren't you satisfied?" Lord Voldemort asked her, anger and curiosity melding together in his high voice. Alina was not sure how she could answer that, so she stayed silent. "I've given you  _everything_! Given you my utmost sign of respect! My soul resides in you! Yet, you still deny me the things I want. You still cling onto foolish naïve pursuits. I wanted you by my side, yet you have betrayed me once again!" Alina did not voice the blatant contradictions in his ranting; that he had initially put a piece of his dark soul in her because he wanted to control her and punish her for turning her back on him when he killed his family. "Why do you despise me, Alina?"

"I don't despise you!" Alina moved forward, reaching up to cup his frightening face, but the Dark Lord hissed at her before she could make the contact. Alina dropped her hand. "I love you. I have stayed with you. I could have left you today but I chose not to, even though a large part of me cannot condone the torture and murder of innocent people. That girl here today that Bellatrix was hurting, she was just a child!"

"Enough!" Lord Voldemort raised his voice, not wanting to hear her try and defend herself. "Those people that were here today are part of the Order of the Phoenix. You may have saved their lives today, but I assure you, Alina, the Order never gave a damn about you. If they knew what you are, they would have killed you a long time ago." Alina shook her head, tearing blanketing her grey eyes. "I know you must despise me, Alina. Was it my poorly upbringing? Alina: the spoilt girl from a rich, pureblooded family, who had to deign to be my friend?" Alina was shocked, unsure where this ridiculous tangent had originated in the dark recesses of his mind.

"You're not making any sense! I've never looked down on you. You were and are everything to me. If anything I've always looked up to you my entire life! We were both orphans from a poorly upbringing, or have you forgotten that?"

"I forget nothing!" He hissed, getting more and more agitated. Alina reached her mind out to his and was taken aback by the intense paranoia she found there. She was stunned that the Dark Lord was really  _mad_  in the true sense of the word; how he was literally becoming fanatical and crazy. It was not a good combination with his already tempestuous and mercurial mood swings. What neither Alina or the Dark Lord realised was that Lord Voldemort's insanity was caused by the destruction of his other horcruxes, the pieces of his soul leaving more a mark on the Dark Lord's mind.

"Do you like the feel of pain, Alina? Because that is what you'll get. I am going to make you suffer."

"How?" Emotion clouded that one word Alina spoke. "You can't kill me. You've already done everything to me, what else is there left that I haven't experienced? You can't even enact the torture curse on me because you made it so that I would look at you smilingly instead of in agony."

In a fit of pure anger, the Dark Lord flew across the short distance towards her and threw his whole self at her, both physically and mentally. They crashed to the black marble floor. Alina struggled beneath him, wanting his mind out of hers but once again too late to protect herself. The Dark Lord's soul connected with hers as terrible, powerful magic erupted from him. Their minds melded together. Alina was given more insight into him than she was used to. She saw his complete mistrust and suspicion of the situation they were in where she was concerned and how he completely  _needed_  to punish her, to teach her a lesson. These thoughts consumed his mind; he was obsessed with Alina and obsessed with making her pay for her insolence. He wanted to rip the last shreds of her innocence away from her. It would be the ideal retribution to the crimes she had recently committed.

The Dark Lord wanted to absorb himself into her bloodstream, to make her bleed from the inside out. With a slight surprise, he realised his corporeal form was dissolving, merging with her slight one below him. Alina saw the sick line his thoughts were turning and thrashed harder beneath his skeletal form. Alarmed at how he could take her over completely if he had his way.

Alina was too late. The Dark Lord was gone and he was inside her now. She felt him stretching himself out inside her brain and body, tasting the way she felt from within. He had possessed her. Lord Voldemort had possessed her body in every way possible before, as a lover, and her as a vessel for his soul. But now, he had crossed the line with actually existing inside of her, controlling her in everyway.

The Dark Lord owned her now more than ever, Alina thought, before everything faded to black.

 


	29. A Dark Deed, A Dark Possession

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

* * *

A Dark Deed, A Dark Possession

* * *

**Present Day**

Alina woke up in a strange room.

Which was fitting, as Alina seemed to forever awake in strange rooms nowadays. However, she felt like she had been here in this room before. Alina glimpsed around the dust filled living area. A sour, musty smell had permeated the place, as if it had been neglected for a long, long time. There were gaps in the disturbed dust on the wooden floor and walls, as if pieces of furniture and paintings had been removed, or stolen.

Alina sat up quickly, which was a mistake, as her head swam sickeningly. She brought her hand up to calm the waves in her brain. It was then that she noticed the blood.

Alina's hands were covered in sticky splashes of dark red blood. The air around her smelt like metallic rust and mud. Alina's mouth filled with salvia, but she pushed the nausea down, not wanting to be vulnerable in such a precarious situation. She tried to think about what had happened, but her memory came up with blank holes. The last thing she remembered was…

Harry Potter escaping. The Dark Lord's anger and paranoia. His possession over her body.

With a gasp, Alina looked around the dimly lit room. She found him lounging by the barren fireplace, his gaze steady and calm on hers. He looked completely satisfied, wholly pleased with himself.

"What did you do?" Alina was ashamed that her voice came out shaking, but she could not help the terror from rising in her. She refused to look at her bloody hands, hoping beyond hope that her worst suspicions were not true.

"You mean, what did  _you_  do, Alina." He was smug. Alina wanted to claw at his contented face, wanted him to bleed.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't me. You possessed me!"

"Don't you remember, Alina?" Alina bit back a retort. She could have easily made a quip about how she always seemed to have some bout of memory-loss because of him, but she did not think now was the time, not when there was someone else's blood on her hands. Alina did a quick inventory of herself to check that it was indeed not she who had been hurt, but someone else. "What fun this would be if you couldn't remember. You're not remembering on purpose. It's within you. Look and you will see."

Alina did not want to remember, he was right. Yet, she could not stand the idea of not knowing for sure what the Dark Lord had done in her body. Alina stood up from the dark wooden floor shakily.

"Where are we?" She whispered.

"Don't you remember this place?" Lord Voldemort asked, his posture still relaxed against the empty hearth, but there was a hard gleam in his red eyes. " _It's my dearly departed muggle ancestors home. Oh, but I suppose it's much more than just the Riddle Manor. This place is now so very_ dear _to me, as it was the place where you saw me for what I truly was before I inflicted my dark taint on you. It is that very soul residing in you that allowed me to possess you._ " He spoke evenly at first, but Alina could detect the rising tension in his voice. The Dark Lord was still incredibly furious with her and Alina was wise to be wary. He had switched their conversation to Parseltongue, possibly because he was mistrustful that there would be ears open nearby to hear his most darkest of secrets. Alina thought it was a wasted effort; no one was listening to them. If they were, it would have only been the ghosts frequenting the graveyard nearby the mansion, for Alina did not think the dead rested peacefully here.

Alina swayed where she stood, her head still swimming. Her mind wanted her to remember what had occurred recently. It was there, at the forefront of her brain. With a mounting dread, Alina gave in and accessed it. The Dark Lord watched on from the fireplace as horror and revulsion flooded Alina's beautiful facial features. She was remembering at last.

* * *

**A Few Hours Earlier**

Alina stood outside the Hanged Man.

It was night time now, but warm lights flickered from inside the small, quaint building. The sign swayed in the cold wind. She recognised it faintly as the pub in the town where Tom's family used to live, before he murdered them. There was a dark passenger in Alina's body and she knew she was not in control. Alina was unsure of how she had come to Little Hangleton from the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. Unbidden, her legs moved her towards the pub. Alina tried to hold back, but there was no use. There was an alien presence within her, controlling her movements, like she was a mere puppet on strings. However, on a deeper look internally, Alina was able to see that it was not a strange presence inside of her. She recognised the being, knew it well and knew it intimately. The Dark Lord was possessing her body and there was nothing Alina could do to stop him.

Alina entered the welcoming tavern. She peered around, looking, searching.  _There, perfect_.

The thoughts were not Alina's own, but rather that of Lord Voldemort. He had spied a potential pray in the Hanged Man's vicinity. The man was young and classically handsome with curly, dark blonde hair.

 _Do you like him, Alina?_  The Dark Lord's voice filled her mind.

 _No, of course not. You have been the only one I ever wanted, you know this. Although, at this moment I don't like you very much._ Alina answered back, trying to keep the rising panic from manifesting in her internal voice.

_Good. I don't care whether or not you like me, Alina. I am teaching you a lesson._

The Dark Lord moved her body closer to the bar where, posing as Alina, he ordered her a drink. Although Alina had no muggle money on her person, the Dark Lord inflicted a wordless incantation on the barman in order not to create a scene. Lord Voldemort then swayed Alina's form down the tavern to where the man he had spied earlier was sitting. The man was on his own and he occupied a rickety, wooden table by the frosty window. He was reading a novel and he seemed peaceful. Alina tried to halt her body movements, but it was a wasted effort. The man looked up, startled when Alina approached.

He seemed to be taken aback and wonder lit up his Catalina blue eyes. The man took in Alina's slim figure, her high cheekbones and plush lips. In the fading candlelight, her silver-blonde hair appeared to shimmer down her collarbones and over her covered breasts. The Dark Lord was using Alina's beauty to his advantage.

"I am sorry to bother you, sir, but I don't want to drink alone. Do you mind if I sat down?" It was her voice that spoke the words, but she still sounded foreign to Alina. She detected malevolence underneath the words and grew fearful once again of what the Dark Lord was up to. The man did not detect the underscoring violence, as he politely, and eagerly, stood up to pull out a chair for her.

Alina sat down and chatted with the man for quite some time.  _My name is Joseph_ , he had said to her. The Dark Lord did not provide Alina's name in return. The real Alina inside watched alarmingly as her body spoke and seduced the poor, innocent muggle man before her. Alina watched as she lured the man outside the pub. She led him up the same pathway Alina had taken many years ago when she had come to Little Hangleton the first time. They moved silently through the gravestones in the cemetery, wanting somewhere more private.

It was there, behind an old oak tree and next to the resting place of a Ms. Jean Abram, where Alina made her first kill.

It was not pretty either. The Dark Lord had thought a simple  _avada kedavra_  curse would be too easy for Alina. He was not letting her off that easily. He wanted to punish her for the crimes she had recently committed against him. He chose this victim because he knew how much it would hurt Alina to see a person suffer. Plus, he delighted in killing the pretty blue-eyed boy, knowing Alina would never know another man, would never couple with a handsome stranger.

Alina's presence screamed at the back of her mind as the Dark Lord forced her hands to cut open and tear. Blood was spilled and it was on her hands now. Her hands ripped, her hands mutilated, her hands inflicted agony and anguish.

In that graveyard, Alina truly lost all of her innocence.

* * *

**Present Day**

Alina remembered everything.

She ran outside, needing the sweet feeling of fresh air on her face before she vomited. Bile lingered behind on her tongue. If she had her wand, Alina would have spelled some water nearby to wash her mouth out with. Instead, she reached up to rub her hand across her lips. In doing so, she spied the dried blood there. With a cry, Alina rubbed her hands together frantically, trying to wipe them clean. She scraped her hands so hard that they were turning raw.

The Dark Lord came up from behind her. Alina witnessed his dark shadow spreading out behind her from the dimly lit doorway. She staggered up and she ran out into the darkness, needing to be away from the house, away from him.

It was a mistake to run, for the only place she ended up in was the cemetery where the man's body lay behind an old oak tree. Alina avoided the general area where he lay, feeling sick once again, and went to lean against a grave adorned with an avenging angel above it. Or perhaps it was a grim reaper, Alina thought, as she glimpsed the scythe in its pale hand. Alina did not notice was the names engraved onto the stone.

Lord Voldemort found her there, hiding at his father's grave.

"Get up," he hissed at her slumped form.

Alina watched his serpentine face, the only face she had ever truly known, and the only face she had ever loved. He had taken everything away from her. The remains of her dignity and innocence had been ripped away from her.  _What was left?_  Alina was not sure if he had read her thoughts or if she had spoken aloud.

"Me," the Dark Lord said proudly, yet malice cloaked his high voice.

A single tear fell down her beautiful, radiant face. Lord Voldemort drew off her off the ground to lick at the fallen drop. Alina closed her eyes and shuddered.

The Dark Lord took her there, at the base of his father's grave. His father's death had been used to make him and Alina both immortal. It was only fitting that Lord Voldemort drew his body into Alina's at Tom Riddle Sr.'s resting place in dark delight. The smell of blood and mud filled the air as the Dark Lord revelled in Alina's loss of virtue once more.


	30. A Madness

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

A Madness

* * *

**Before – 6** **th** **Year, 1943**

"What did you do to Julian?"

Tom heard the words before he opened his eyes to her presence. Alina stood over Tom uncertainly at their willow tree at Hogwarts. The long, weepy vines enclosed the two in a cocoon so that the other students milling around near the lake on the hot day could not see the two through the leaves. Everyone knew that the willow tree was Riddle's. Only he and Alina were allowed to occupy the shaded space by the Black Lake. Tom had made it that way.

Tom Riddle looked up at her with clear green eyes. Alina's face was cast in shadow but streams of sunlight filtered down through the thin leaves to illuminate strands of her silver-blonde hair. Tom was momentarily distracted by her long tresses, which she had braided down her back and over her slender shoulder. Sweat had gathered at the nape of her neck and Tom watched on fascinated, as drops of it settled there. He wanted to gather her down onto the dry grass and mud and lick at her pale, vulnerable throat all the way up the column of her arched neck. He peered up at her sweet face to see that it was still drawn in confusion, anger and a touch of fear.

"I am not sure what you mean, Alina."

She released a frustrated sigh. Julian Chen had been admitted to the medical staff at the school having undergone multiple wounds and injuries. "Don't lie to me, Tom! Everyone has been talking about what happened to him. He's in the hospital wing! No one knows who put him there, but I know it was you.  _Why?_ "

"Why are you so quick to cast fingers at me?" Tom was annoyed at her accusations, even though they were on point. Tom had never forgiven Chen for crime of wanting Alina when she was clearly only Tom's to have. Only Tom would ever enjoy Alina. Any man, or boy, that got in his way would pay with punishment. It might take days or it might take years, but whoever had wronged Tom Riddle would eventually pay the price.

"Did you do it?" Alina asked, still possibly clinging onto the hope that her best friend was not capable of such misdemeanours and terrible transgressions.

Tom remained silent.

Alina made as if to turn away from him and leave. She was fed up and tired. Tom could not have that, especially if she threw such a strop in a public setting. His hand grabbed a hold of one of her bare legs, halting her in place. He felt her push thud there and his own blood answered and echoes the beat of hers.

Once he had realised she was making no more attempts to leave him, Tom stroked the hand that was holding onto her up her smooth leg, over her knee and up her upper thigh. Alina's mind went blank as his hand disappeared under her Hogwarts skirt.

"Come here," he whispered. Alina complied with his demands and sat down. Tom's hand was still under her skirt as he spoke. "Chen had it coming, Alina. Do you think I had forgotten his pursuit of you from earlier this year?" Alina swallowed, remembering Tom's fury at how Julian had wanted to study with her and how she had to shun him on the way to Slughorn's party with Tom. "Today, I merely showed him who you really belong to."

"Tom…" His hand moved further up and under Alina's school uniform, high on her leg, edging towards the cotton of her underwear. "There was no need to do that. Everyone, including Julian, knows that you and I are together."

"Are we, Alina? You've never voiced out loud what we are to the other. I am not a mind reader." Not yet, he secretly thought to himself, although he had been practicing  _legilimency_ recently at his sixteen years of age.

"I didn't think I needed to. It's always been you, Tom."

Tom did not say anything to that but a dark smile spilt his face in half. He leaned in to kiss her, glad once again for the thick drapery the willow tree provided. A slight breeze ruffled the vines. Tom covered Alina's body as he thought about how he would be all that Alina needed, all that she would ever want. Her words echoed in his head, as he tasted her lips.  _It's always been you, it's always been you, it's always been you._

* * *

**Present Day**

Alina watched passively as the Dark Lord tore into their bedroom. He was a stranger to her in his new form, yet he was also so achingly familiar to the boy she remembered from before. He was a ferocious wave of blackness, his temper volatile and his sanity barely hanging on by a thread. Alina sat there, on the opulent bed at Malfoy Manor, hardly reacting to his dark mood. After the events at Little Hangleton a few days ago, Alina had withdrawn into herself and she would not speak to him. He would leave her alone for the most part, her  _punishment_  now settled, except for the times he would come into her bed, into her body.

One night, he had almost been sweet and Alina was reminded once again of the man he could have been. Tom Riddle could never be described as a sweet boy, but he had his tender moments. Alina remembered all those moments as the Dark Lord had turned her over and drawn her nude form up from behind, his arm banded across her belly as he arched her back for him, his other hand wrapped around her braided hair. Alina's eyes had burned with unshed tears as she remembered the boy she used to know and the life she could have had with him. There was no use being bitter, Alina realised. Her life would have always turned out this way, in this moment with him. Alina remembered the kind memories she had shared with Tom and it dawned on her that maybe she never really knew Tom at all.

Now, as Lord Voldemort ripped their bedroom to shreds, Alina waited patiently for him to explain what had occurred this time, for he always confided in her on what was occupying his mind. Alina sat at their bed with Nagini worrying herself into knots around Alina's limbs. The giant snake could also sense that something more was amiss with their master and she fretted terribly. The Dark Lord was in more that just a mere rage, which he was so prone to. No, the Dark Lord was truly angry and more than livid.

The Dark Lord was furious. Those  _children_  had found out his darkest secret. They had begun to destroy his most sacred of objects. In black rage, he had murdered the goblins at Gringotts Bank for allowing Harry Potter and his friends to escape with Helga Hufflepuff's cup.  _They knew_. They knew what he had done and they were making it their mission to destroy the pieces of his soul.  _Damn_ , Dumbledore.  _Damn the whole lot of them!_

Lord Voldemort stopped his rampage and stared at Alina sitting silently on the bed. Her dark green dress had ridden up around her legs and Nagini was slithering around them. His two girls were now more vulnerable than ever.

Alina watched, apprehensive, as he came nearer to where she was perched. The Dark Lord had a frightening gleam in his red eyes, but it was the fear she found there that terrified her more. Although she was not on speaking terms with him for what he had done to her at that forsaken graveyard in Little Hangleton, Alina had to know what was eating him up so. If the Dark Lord was scared, then everyone should be scared too.

" _What is it?_ " She said in their private language as she cupped his eerie face.

At her touch, the Dark Lord could feel the only remaining fragments of his mind splintering. He was coming undone. Alina would be his undoing.

" _I need- you need to be safe_." The Dark Lord hardly seemed to be breathing properly and Alina was truly beginning to worry. " _We all need each other now. All three of us-"_  Nagini hissed in response to his words. " _We- They know. They know about us. They're destroying me. I won't let them hurt you._ "

With a startling revelation at his broken speech, Alina realised what had happened. She was in danger at this moment more than ever. The Dark Lord would never let her out of his sight. If there was any chance of freedom being granted before, it was all over now.

" _What is going to happen?_ " She asked as his body settled over hers and Nagini's slinking form.

His red eyes met hers, his face so close that their lips were almost touching. The Dark Lord's thin lips quirked in a kind of sinister, severe smile. Alina's heart thudded heavily in her small chest.

" _We are going to find Harry Potter and I am going to kill him_."


	31. A Vulnerability

**Chapter Thirty-one**

* * *

A Vulnerability

* * *

**Present Day**

The next day, the Dark Lord had his best troops scouting and scouring the land for Harry Potter and his plotting companions. Rumour had it that the three of them, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, had escaped Gringotts Bank on the back of a captive dragon there. They could be anywhere in the world now. Alina personally thought that it was marvellous that the trio had managed to find their way into the deep vaults of Gringotts in the first place, especially as it was meant to be one of the safest places in the world, heavily guarded with spells and enchantments. It had been said that it would be impossible for any thief to enter or escape the secure bank in Diagon Alley. If Harry Potter was able to get away with it, Alina could not help but wonder if that meant Potter could get away with other things, like defeating the Dark Lord.

Alina pushed such thoughts from her mind, knowing there was no way a mere boy like Harry, no matter how clever and lucky he was, could defeat her dark friend. Lord Voldemort was a force to be reckoned with. Alina was stuck on how she felt about that. She wished once again for a different life with Tom, but if this was all that life with him could give her, then she would take it, however ungratefully or without gladness.

Lord Voldemort was agitated and impatient. His mind was fracturing, but only Alina was truly able to access the unhinged state of his brain. All the other Death Eaters, Snatchers and followers at Malfoy Mansion only thought that their revered Lord was merely angry and anxious to win this war. They were not privy to his utmost dark secrets or to the fragile state of his sanity. They all cowered and simpered around him, like sycophantic idiots, nervous about what he might do to them like he did with the dead bank-teller goblins at Gringotts.

Currently, the Dark Lord was silent as he stared down his servants in the Malfoy's large reception room. Alina was at his side with Nagini as he had gone over strategies and plans for the upcoming battle against Harry Potter and all those that supported the boy's claim.

When Lord Voldemort had finished his speech and his followers had assured him that they would be victorious in battle, the Dark Lord turned to Alina at his right hand side.

"When the time comes, will you join us in battle?" He spoke in the normal human tongue for every else to hear. His red eyes bored down on hers, daring her to challenge him. Alina did not want to choose sides. She only wanted to be with Tom; in any way she could have him. Her darkness matched with his now, but that did not mean she wanted to hurt innocent people. Yes, there was blood on her hands now, but he had put it there. It was not on her own accord. It was not her prerogative to maim and murder. However, Alina would do anything to stay with her love, no matter how terrible he had become.

" _I am what you made me_ ," she whispered back to him secretly in Parseltongue. The rest of the group surrounding them had not known what she had said, save for Nagini, so they relied on the delight lighting up their master's eyes at her hissed declaration. They also witnessed desire flare up within his murderous, red irises.

* * *

That evening found the dark couple in the woods surrounding the Malfoy's estate. Lord Voldemort had followed Alina there in the fading daylight. She knew what he wanted, what he always wanted from her. Her heart thudded painfully, remembering every awful thing he had done to her. He took her life away from her. He decided what path she would follow. He took away her memories, kept her young and unchanging forever, unable to progress, unable to grow up. She was an ancient being in a child's body, all because of Tom's obsessive and compulsive nature. He had bound her to him so tightly, so irrevocably tight, that there was no way she could ever leave him. Alina had given up a long time ago that her love would set him free, would save him from himself. The Dark Lord did not want saving, that much was clear, and Alina would be a naïve girl if she thought that she could be the one to do so.

She felt, rather that heard, him follow her through the thick underbrush. Her head buzzed at his near contact and the small snake at the back of her neck twitched at his malevolent presence. The overhanging trees scored the sky like dead limbs and broken things. She knew he followed her, but still she kept walking, wanting to be far away from that house full of obsequious Death Eaters with murderous intentions lurking in their jaded hearts.

Alina imagined herself as if she was a beach by the ocean. The waves would come and go. They would beat at her and challenge her and try to alter her shoreline. Parts of her would fall away like grains of sand and seashells in the ever-present, unrelenting current. The hot sun and salt-water would pound down on her and bleach the very bones from her body, but she would still be unchanged, forever stuck the way she was. Stuck with  _him_. Alina could hear the roaring of the waves in her ears as the Dark Lord approached her from behind. She felt as if she was drowning.

Lord Voldemort turned her despondent face to meet his snake-slit eyes. Alina found herself looking into those strange eyes sometimes and recoiling at the coldness she saw there. Dead eyes. Unfeeling eyes.

His eyes were not unfeeling now. Instead, Alina was taken aback at the fire she saw burning within them, as well as the vulnerability that resided there too. Tom would never tell Alina that he loved her, and the Dark Lord would never even consider uttering those three impactful, sentimental words, but Alina knew he  _felt_  for her. Felt something more than bitter rage and desire. He might not believe in notions of love, but it was real. It killed Alina when she realised how he might have thought love could not exist because of how he was conceived; having had a witch mother seduce his birth father due to the use of a powerful, yet deceitful, love potion, yet he had blindly refused to accept the love Alina had freely given him. They both had grown up and endured a miserable upbringing in a muggle orphanage where no one would adopt them and they did not have the warm love of parents looking after them and raising them. Tom was Alina's family, in every way possible, and she loved him keenly for it. Instead, he refused her love, and only wanted to hear her utter her devotion for him because it made him relieved to hear her loyalty and affection when they were growing up. He wanted her love, not because he believed in it, but because he needed it. He needed Alina with him and he used her feelings to bind her closer to him. Tears burned at the back of Alina's stormy grey eyes as she realised that there was no hope for either of them. There never had been.

Lord Voldemort read Alina's thoughts as easily as if he were flicking through magical volumes in his studies as a teenager. This was another invasion of Alina's life that she would forever have to be used to. The Dark Lord grabbed a hold of her pale face and pressed her body close to a nearby tree. The rough bark abraded the skin of her back through her dress and cape, but Alina hardly noticed.

"Let's not dwell on the past." His voice was low and almost growling as he pressed his body down closer on her smaller frame. He hissed as his hips found hers. "Let's focus on the future," he whispered before capturing her rosebud lips with his thin ones. His mouth was rough, almost chafing, and violence lurked beneath the meant to be sweet gesture. The Dark Lord broke away to cast a quick warding and silencing spell over the area where they stood, wanting privacy for what was going to happen next.

Lord Voldemort's features melted away to that of an older, more refined and handsome, Tom Riddle. He muttered something about how it is easier to have her in this body before demanding another kiss from her against the tree. The sky had gone almost completely black by now, the moon shining brightly through the empty trees. As if they knew something evil lurked within their midst, the creatures of the forest had grown silent. There were no crickets chirping. No owls hooted from nearby branches. No rodents scurried through the dry, sharp brambles and bushes.

Tom's strong, powerful hand combed Alina's long blonde hair as his tongue impaled her mouth. Alina could not help but think that if this is what corruption and vice looked like, then it sure felt and tasted good. Her body felt as if it was raging out of control, yet there was certain, strange sense of peace that came with being with him. His hand stroked her fine, pale strands before finding and fingering the snake tattoo at the base of her neck. He spent some time tracing that dark mark of his possession.

The hand that was not in her hair came up Alina's thighs as the Dark Lord pushed up the black dress she wore. His hips trapped that dress from falling down as his fingers deftly released the cloak she wore tied around her neck. When it was gone, Alina shivered in the cold night air, but was quickly rewarded from the heat that came from his body when he covered her once more. Alina gasped in soft gulps of air, her eyes closing, as the Dark Lord detached his mouth from her to pull her velvet dress from her body. An inferno of heat and need igniting her blood and her body, causing Alina to also skilfully remove his black robe and cape from his muscled form with dexterous fingers.

Alina took in his nude form. He was beautiful. He was glorious. He was the man he could have been if he had taken another path instead of one filled with such darkness. He looked like an avenging angel towering over her slender, naked self, with his slash of perfect black hair, defined torso and strong columns of powerful, muscled legs. It was the sardonic smile and hell-fire eyes that reflected the demon he truly was. The Dark Lord gathered Alina up in his arms and she had a strange sense of sight, as if black wings had erupted from his broad shoulder blades to carry her away. Alina blinked and the illusion was gone, an effect of the encroaching darkness mixing with the pale moonlight filtering in through the dead leaves and brittle branches.

Tom smirked at her as he slowly and expertly kissed her again. Alina held onto his beautiful face as he tasted and savoured her. He devoured her. Alina's fingers found the dips of his dimples near his soft mouth. Behind her eyes she remembered him as a boy kissing her on his bed in the Head Boy's room in Slytherin's dungeon. Alina then remembered him possessing her a few nights ago. Remembered blood and gore on her soft, slim hands.

Alina gasped and tore herself away from him, wanting to escape but there was no space to do so. A tree blocked her and his lean, muscled arms caged her in.

The pounding of war drums flooded her ears, affecting her hearing, but she only heard the sounds internally, in her head. Her blood crashed and flooded her. Alina felt as if she was bleeding, as if her heart was a wounded, gaping hole that he had inflicted on her. The Dark Lord pressed his naked chest against her breasts so that Alina could also feel his heart beating in time with hers. It always surprised her that he had a heart, although it made sense since she had one too. It was too bad that his heart did not have the potential or capability to hold love the way hers could.

If Tom had ever loved her, he would have let her go. He would never have hurt her, would never have tainted her soul so darkly.

But yet… maybe this was how Tom loved. Perhaps the love shared between them was always meant to have been twisted and damaged. Being with him was nothing like she expected love to be, but it was all she knew. He was her greatest enemy, her most cherished of friends. Her love for him transcended over every level. Alina loved him as a friend, as a brother, as a husband.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the mind-numbing pleasure of his long fingers scissoring together inside of her. His thumb pressed down hard on the bundle of nerves at the apex of her hot core and Alina screamed. His smirk was back and his red eyes were alight with triumph and tenderness. He played her body as if he were playing an instrument. He played her so well that new pitches of music escaped her mouth, sounds of pleasure and animalistic delight singing only for him.

Tom's smile faded when Alina was done with her orgasm. It was the first time in a long time that she had come from the pleasure he had given her, rather than the pain he usually preferred to inflict from his  _cruciatus_  curse. Before Alina could return the favour, she felt his erection low on her stomach. Could feel him throbbing, seeking out her hot entrance as he guided himself downwards, almost impatiently stabbing her as he pierced her slick folds.

Any hint of the Dark Lord's care and affection had vanished when he joined with her. With each thrust he seemed before agitated, more inflamed. Alina's smooth back scraped against the rough bark of the tree behind her, causing rivets of blood to slide down her back to drip on the brittle ground. Suddenly, as if summonsed, snakes appeared in the clearing where the two were having sex. They hissed as they wound themselves around The Dark Lord's firmly planted legs. They lapped at the drops of blood that had fallen from Alina's back.

The pain on her spine was nothing compared to the anguish she saw hidden in Tom's red eyes.

Alina wanted to ask him what was the matter, but no coherent words were able to escape her lips. She could only speak in moans, whereas he would be silent until he occasioned answered back in his own groaning language.

Alina clung on to him, giving him everything, all of her, until he was finished. The Dark Lord bit down on the column of her slender, tender neck, drawing small droplets of blood onto his tongue. With one last shuddering intake of breath, he was done, but he did not immediately detach himself from Alina. Instead, he chose to stay impaled on her as the snakes retreated back into the darkness of the woods.

The Dark Lord and Alina spent a long time just staring at the other as their blood cooled and the aftershocks of their lovemaking subsided.

They would have maybe stayed that way all night, in those very positions, if it were not for the brief sting Lord Voldemort felt.

One of his Death Eaters was calling him back to the mansion. Alina felt the call too and she knew what it meant.

The final battle of the war between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter had begun.

 


	32. A Defiance

**Chapter Thirty-two**

* * *

A Defiance

* * *

**Present Day**

Alina Blackweather was a horcrux.

That was what Harry Potter knew.

Thanks to the help of his valued friends on this journey, they had come to realise that the sweet girl that resided with Lord Voldemort was, in fact, a horcrux; one of the most sinister invocations of the dark arts. Hermione had been especially helpful in decoding the remaining horcruxes. She had put together Tom Riddle and Alina's friendship and alliance, how they were so dear to each other, and how Alina had remained un-aged, immortal. There was no doubt in either of their minds of what she had become.

Due to the lessons Albus Dumbledore had instilled on Harry, he was able to understand, in part, some of the psychology and mindset of the Dark Lord. There was no way Alina Blackweather would still be alive today if the Dark Lord had not used her for a higher purpose. Sure, he might hold affection and high regard for her, but Lord Voldemort was a strategist. He could be unfeeling, unkind. He would not keep her alive if not for a more malicious reason. She would have been too much of a reliability, too much of a vulnerability. She might have stirred up unwanted emotions inside of him, that Tom Riddle would not have wanted during the early years of his threatening campaign. Especially not during the era of his dark regime. Alina would have been a hindrance. She would have been a distraction. In case she was ever captured or had turned against him, that is, if he had kept her alive, she might have given unwanted information to the other side. The Dark Lord did not leave anything to chance.

Harry could see and understand why she was locked away and hidden for all these years. Alina might have well have been asleep all this time.

Now, Harry and his friends were faced with the moral dilemma of what to do about this new bout of information. How could they possibly kill her?  _Murder_  her? She may love Lord Voldemort, but Alina Blackweather was just as much a victim in this war like anyone of them. Does she deserve to die? No. Does she have to die?

 _Yes_.

* * *

The Dark Lord had gathered his troops in the Forbidden Forest nearby Hogwarts Castle. It was strange to be back at the magical school, being over a year since Alina had been taken from it. A lot had changed during the time she had been away.

As the dark group approached the clearing in the forest, Alina realised with a sickening plunge to her stomach that it was the clearing where Tom had taken her in her Seventh-year at Hogwarts. It was the clearing where he had awakened her sexually for the first time. It was also the place where he had tortured her for the first time.  _You're too soft_ , he had whispered to her then all those years ago. Alina wondered if he still thought the same now.

The Dark Lord met her eyes over the heads of his loyal Death Eaters and gave her a knowing look, remembering too. Heat flared high on Alina's cheekbones, her breathing gone shallow. With one look he had such an intense effect on her. Alina did not think she would ever become used to it.

Alina waited in that once secret clearing with the Dark Lord as he sent his closest Death Eaters to fight with the other troops and commanders. He sent all of them out, even Professor Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange, as he remained behind with Alina.  _That must be what power is like_ , reflected Alina to herself as she lingered behind with him,  _the power to command those and have them obey you without a complaint as they fight, perhaps to the death, for you and your cause_. Alina and Nagini had stayed behind with Lord Voldemort because he was paranoid about their safety. He was suspicious that Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix had somehow found out about his horcruxes, so did not want to risk loosing either one of them to the other side. Once the clearing had been wiped clean of the other Death Eaters, the Dark Lord took Alina's face in the palm of his bony, stark white hands.

" _You will stay by my side until the battle has been won_ ," he hissed at her in Parseltongue. " _Don't make me have to force you into compliance_." His red eyes with the snake-slit pupils bored down on her, daring her to challenge his orders, perhaps even wanting her to defy him, because he so enjoyed punishing her. His hot breath fanned over her, drawing her closer and closer to his horrifying, yet familiar, visage.

" _I will stay by your side_ ," she promised in return and he closed his mouth in respite, before bringing it down to hers. He tasted hot, like blood and darkness. There was vitality to his kiss, yet it also seemed to take from her, as if the Dark Lord truly was Death himself. They were interrupted by the snapping sounds of a twig breaking nearby. The crack reverberated in the night time atmosphere, igniting the Dark Lord to take quick action.

" _Expelliarmus,_ " he snarled, a small jet of emerald-green light shooting through the space. A wand flew through the air and Alina caught it deftly with one hand. He had disarmed the intruder so quickly; Alina hardly had only time to blink before it was over. With a wordless incantation, the Dark Lord manipulated the person's bones, making their body walk over to stand before them in the clearing. Alina gasped when she saw who had been revealed.

"Luna," Alina breathed, bereft. The small, blonde-haired girl struggled against her invisible bonds, but she did not seem surprised at the intimate moment she had just witnessed between the dark couple.

Lord Voldemort watched Alina closely and saw how she empathised with the girl. He had hurt Alina a lot recently, maybe now was time to show her how… merciful he could be.

"If you surrender now, girl, and come over to our side, I will spare your life," he said, stepping forward towards Luna, bringing Alina along with him. She was turning numb, knowing that this was not going to end well.

Luna did not even need to take the time to think his offer through before responding, her voice slightly dreamy, yet laced with hard steel and resolve. "I thank you for your offer, but there is no way I would ever consider switching sides to your cause."

The Dark Lord's eyes grew hard and his anger cracked through the forest's calm setting.

"Very well," he whispered, his voice high and cloaked with malevolence. Alina dreaded the moment when he would produce the Elder Wand and enact the killing curse on poor Luna Lovegood, the girl that had been her companion and friend during the weeks she had been locked up in the Malfoy dungeons and Alina had been starved for company.

The Dark Lord drew Alina to him. She rested flush against his body, her back to him, with his breath on her neck, causing shivers to travel down her spine. His long, skeletal fingers held one of hers, the one that was holding her wand. Alina had put Luna's magical weapon in her dress pocket. The Dark Lord grabbed Alina's hand to point her wand at Luna.

"Do you remember how good it felt the last time you killed, Alina? That rush, that sense that only you had that power. It's a beautiful thing, to destroy a life." Lord Voldemort rubbed his body against hers, almost turned on by the thought of his Alina killing again. "You feel it here, don't you?" His other hand pressed down on her heart, crushing her breasts. He was intense, he was sexual. Alina gasped at the contact and connected eyes with Luna across the clearing.

"Don't ask this of me," Alina said, her soft voice trembling, caught half way between horror and longing. "I'll do anything for you but this. Please don't make me kill her."  _She's my friend_ , Alina thought to herself, but he heard her. He always heard her.

"I'm your only  _friend_ ," the Dark Lord hissed at her, his possession manifesting in the anger and hurt she detected in his tone and by the way he pressed the front of his body into her backside, his hand moving down, over her breasts, towards her hip. She could tell by his attitude what he thought about friendship, as if it were a trivial, shallow entity. His tone suggested he was much more than a mere  _friend_  could ever be for her.

Lord Voldemort's thin lips connected with the hollow of Alina's neck, igniting a low moan from her lips and causing her quartz-grey eyes to close. Her neck had always been her weak spot.

Alina peered foggily at Luna again as she blurred her eyes opened. She could feel that rush of darkness the Dark Lord had been alluding to earlier and she bitterly admitted how good it had felt. How it did feel. Something deep within Alina knew that she was capable of the most terrible of things.

Once you've gone too far, it's hard to not go all the way.

"Alina?" Luna's voice was pleading, startled at the weakness she saw in Alina. How Alina wanted to give into the Dark Lord, how Alina's eyes flashed blood-red intermittently.

Alina twisted her slender neck to bring the Dark Lord's mouth down to hers for a proper, all consuming kiss. She tasted the satisfaction on his lips, his terrible desire for her and his thirst for blood, death and destruction. His red eyes on hers were initially suspicious and then triumphant as she eagerly sought delight in his dark embrace. The connection between the two lovers opened and Lord Voldemort's elation and malicious intentions were staggering. Alina wanted to drown in them. She wanted to drown in him.

Alina opened her eyes to blink at Luna. That was the only warning she gave the girl.

From Alina's dark pool of power, she tapped into the horrific magic that resided there. She could no longer ignore the vigorous call of its seductive sway. It flowed through her blood stream, captivating and thrilling. Alina moaned and the Dark Lord growled his approval, his hand branding the curve of her hipbone. His other hand reached up to cup her face, essentially giving her back control of her wand, and he tasted the dark power brewing inside of her.

"You're right," Alina hummed against his lips, "there is a darkness in me. There always has been." The Dark Lord's eyes shone with approval. Alina brought him in for one more kiss, sucking down on his lips, breathing him in, taking all of him in.  _All of him_. Alina felt herself merging with the Dark Lord and pulling his might down with her. It was similar to what he had done to her with his possession enchantment before, only this time; Alina was attempting to drain him.

"Stop!" Lord Voldemort hissed when he realised what Alina was trying to do. Alina called on more of her dark magic to beat down on the Dark Lord. His eyes flashed with pure rage at her betrayal. Through the sounds of black waves crashing in her ears, Alina could hear Nagini hissing from nearby, unable to get involved, unable to get past their dark circle of magic.

From her dress pocket Alina produced Luna's wand and spelled it over to the girl across the clearing. Luna's magical bindings were now broken by the Dark Lord's preoccupation with the force that was Alina.

"Go Luna, run! I can't hold him down for long!" Alina yelled.

A whirlpool of dark energy and magical violence crashed and thundered through the forest, causing a frenzy of storm and ruin. Alina staggered to the hard ground as the Dark Lord gained control of his magic once more. He towered over her, a tempestuous creature to be reckoned with. Indeed, his eyes promised a reckoning, promised punishment. His terrible, yet great, power beat down on Alina, causing her to cry out on the forest's floor. Blood flowed thickly through her small nose and ears. She did not believe the Dark Lord would kill her, she was too important for that, but she waited for him to dish out his absolute worst on her. Lord Voldemort screamed an incantation as the Elder Wand slashed down on Alina, igniting green sparks and flames to engulf the couple.

Luna witnessed all of this before running through the woods back to Hogwarts, back to the battle where she found her friends to tell them what had happened.

She dodged Order members and Death Eaters until she found the Golden Trio on the steps leading up away from the ruined Great Hall.

 _Alina Blackweather was dead_ , she told them with tears in her eyes. She believed her dead completely, there was no way the girl could have survived that ordeal with Lord Voldemort.

Harry Potter was shocked, but he was silently relieved deep down because now he did not need to make a decision on Alina's life.

 _One horcrux down_ , he thought,  _only the snake to go_.

 


	33. A Thirst for Blood

**Chapter Thirty-three**

* * *

A Thirst for Blood

* * *

**Present Day**

The sun had set like a slashed throat. The hues of red and pink bled across the early night sky, merging into darkness. Alina witnessed the beauty and horror of it from the moment when she opened her eyes blaringly from the floor of the Forbidden Forest. Her head pounded and her mouth was dry. Every single one of her bones ached. She felt like she should have died, but she hadn't. Tom would have never killed her. She was too precious to him.

Alina dragged her upper body off the brittle ground to peer into the blood-red eyes of the terrifying and revered Dark Lord. He was furious, but Alina was used to his rage and anger by now. There was a resignation in his fiery irises that showed Alina he would not punish her… now. No, he would accept her betrayal, yet he would deal with her later, when the battle had been won.

Alina attempted to stand up but there was a slight slugging, slow motion sensation around her limbs. It was if she were walking, or trying to walk or move, in a thick, impenetrable jelly-like substance. Alina fumbled for her wand within her dress but it was not there. Frustrated she looked around the clearing again, only to catch the eyes of the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort was not pleased with her. That was evident in the volatile thoughts he screamed into her head. His power beat down on her, like little jackhammers in her brain. She felt as if she surely must be bleeding, for the pain was too great. Alina groaned and fell to the hard ground, clutching at her temples, willing him to stop tormenting her. More than the pain, Alina was tired. Tired of hurting, of being punished and tortured. She writhed on the forest floor; hardly embarrassed that the other Death Eaters had now returned and we were watching her agony in either silence or glee. Alina thought she heard Bellatrix's mad cackle from the ominous crowd.

Finally, it was over, and Alina could breathe properly again. Although Alina would have rather laid there restfully on the cold, hard mud, she knew she could not show weakness to the dark followers watching her and witnessing her disgrace. She could not show weakness in front of Tom.

Alina stood up, her bones still aching. Lord Voldemort watched on silently, but his red eyes seemed to burn holes into her. Peering through the density, Alina saw that Nagini was also surrounded by the same enclosure she was in. Alina realised that she was not entrapped in the orb because she was in disgrace, but because it protected her from any outside attacks. Very quickly, before the Dark Lord had time to block her, Alina skimmed his thoughts and found out that although Harry Potter had apparently just discovered Tom Riddle's terrible secret; that he had spilt his soul into several pieces, Harry Potter knew which objects, or people, were housing these anomalies. This had led to Alina and the giant snake's entrapment in these two separate, protective orbs. The Dark Lord would never risk more of his souls being destroyed. If Harry Potter succeeded in doing so, he would have the power to vanquish Lord Voldemort forever.

This made the Dark Lord more paranoid that ever, which, coupled with his already unpredictable and dangerous nature, proved to be extremely unstable in terms of his sanity and decision-making.

Indeed, with horror, Alina watched though the Dark Lord's mind how he had Nagini murder Severus Snape because he thought Snape was the true owner of the Elder Wand. Professor Snape had been kind to Alina, but he had also been one of Lord Voldemort's most trusted advisors and comrades. It was shocking how heartless the Dark Lord could be to one he had valued so much, yet, at the same time, it was not surprising. Alina shuddered when she realised that perhaps the Dark Lord had been telling the truth all those months ago, that he would have killed Alina long ago, if not for the piece of his soul residing inside of her.

There was a groaning noise across the clearing from Alina, and she was snapped out of her thoughts. With a shock, she recognised the shaggy beard and tall, lumbering figure of her Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Hagrid was held down by ropes, which were pegged into the hard earth. He struggled against his binds, but it was no use, even for his half-giant strength. Death Eaters surrounded him, their wands high in the air, ready to curse him if Hagrid made any more reckless movements. Alina swallowed hard, upset at seeing such a peaceful,  _good_ man in such a predicament.

Lord Voldemort leaned over Alina from where she stood. His voice was high and chilling when he spoke.

"Did you know that I couldn't bear looking into Harry Potter's mind? It's painful to open a connection to a soul such as his. It's so  _good_  and  _pure_  and  _true_. I've only possessed him once, but never again." He paused to peer even closely at Alina, his anger thickening the air around them. Terrible emotion blanketed his voice. "But you, Alina? I will possess you  _over_  and  _over_ again, and punish you. I will do so because I can, and because your soul is surely as black as mine. When I enter you, I do not feel pain. You have darkness in you." He paused again as he towered over her, his cold voice becoming more clipped in his frustration, need and rage. "Be – who – you –are."

With an audible bite of his teeth gnashing together, the Dark Lord turned his back on her to face his more loyal troops.

The Dark Lord felt betrayed, that much was clear. Alina  _had_  betrayed him, so many times. She remembered their life together and could pinpoint the memories and moments where Tom Riddle had believed Alina had duly wronged him. For some of these instances, the apparent betrayal might not have made sense, but it had for Tom. Alina remembered the time she fancied Julian Chen, and how Tom had responded in aggression and possession. She remembered when he murdered his father and grandparents in Little Hangleton, how although it was a horrific act, Tom had been the one to feel betrayed. Betrayed that Alina would not forgive him, or see his side of thinking. A young Lord Voldemort had been betrayed by Alina when she would not agree to stand beside him as one of his Death Eaters, which was why he had taken over her life and sent her to that cottage in the Scottish Highlands. And later, the Dark Lord had felt betrayed that Alina still resisted him and his cause, had allowed Harry Potter to escape Malfoy Mansion, and, now, she had refused to obey one of his orders to attack him instead.  _That was a lot of betrayal_ , Alina reflected,  _but what about his wrongdoings?_  Alina felt betrayed too. Robbed of a life she could have had, a life filled with no pain or torture, a life where she might have been happy. But it would have been a life without Tom, and that was surely a reality she could never face.

Alina was shocked out of her raging thoughts when she realised that everyone in the clearing, Lord Voldemort included, was waiting for something. Or someone.

"No sign of him, my Lord," one of the Death Eaters intoned; Alina thought it might have been Dolohov. The Dark Lord did not move a muscle or change position. His face was calm and contemplative as he fingered the Elder Wand in his hand.

"I really thought he would come," his voice was high and menacing, but Alina could detect a hint of glee that he had the power to seek out Harry Potter once and for all to kill him and win the war.

As if on cue, there was a stirring at the edge of the clearing and a figure emerged from between the shadowed trees.

The Dark Lord turned around slowly, his head held high and his snake-like gaze alert and predator-like.

"It seems I was mistaken," said Lord Voldemort, as his eyes took in the young boy greedily. From her enchanted cage, Alina's heart leapt in her chest. She was half way caught between wanting to urge Harry to run, to never look back; half glad, again, that the war would be over soon, damn the consequences, and damn the imminent hurt and damage she would soon receive from Tom. She hardly cared that she knew what sort of punishment he could inflict on her.

"You weren't," Harry replied, his voice loud and brave.  _Oh, little lion_. Alina's heart wept for the poor boy.

The Death Eaters were silent but they had moved to attention, watching the exchange between Potter and their Lord eagerly. Bellatrix Lestrange seemed more than eager; her panting breath audible across the clearing, her chest rising and falling in tempo with her lungs. Hagrid had made some protests, but Rowle quickly silenced him temporarily. Harry could see the snake, Nagini, uncoiling itself behind the Dark Lord in her protective, glittering entrapment. His gaze grew stricken when he saw Alina there too.

 _Luna must have told them I had died after all_ , thought Alina off-handedly to herself. Her mind buzzed at the close proximity to Harry, so near to her beloved Tom. She felt almost dizzy from it, as if parts of her were connected to them, as if there was a line strung from her soul to both of theirs'.

It appeared as if Harry had come to the clearing in the forest to surrender; he was alone and his hands were missing a wand. Yet, when he spied Alina behind Lord Voldemort's shoulder, his entire demeanor changed and a slight decision was been made in his green eyes. For some reason, Alina grew terribly afraid, as if something unexpected were about to occur. She barely heard the Dark Lord as he said something softly about  _the boy who lived_.

The Dark Lord raised the Elder Wand as his flaming red eyes took in Harry Potter curiously, as if wondering what was going to happen when the death spell would be cast.

Alina wanted to look away but couldn't; fascinated. It was because she was watching Harry Potter so intensely that she was able to witness him palm his wand from his trouser pocket. Before she could call out a warning, Lord Voldemort's voice filled up the space and air around her.

_Avada Kedavra!_

The Dark Lord's intonation was loud and clear in the forest. There was a blaze of green light. It was tunneling towards Harry –

Harry's wand launched up in the air, still in his hand, as he summoned a quick shielding spell to deflect the curse. Red sparks flew as the spell connected with the Dark Lord's. As if she were watching everything slow motion, Alina saw the rebounding curse hurl towards Tom, his eyes going wide with shock, not expecting Harry Potter to fight back.

Alina shrieked in her cage, the sound as high as a banshee, as clear as a diamond, sharp enough to cut glass, or cut through her protective enchantment. The glittering cage shattered around her. Alina hardly had the time to realize she had tapped into that dreadful dark pool of magic inside of her to do so, for she ran the short distance that separated them to launch herself in front of Tom.

The Dark Lord had hardly any time to react before the rebounding death curse blazed, and hit Alina.

She slumped down on the cold forest floor, her grey eyes still reflecting the afterglow of those fiery red and green sparks. A horrible, terrible, inhuman cry wretched itself from out of Lord Voldemort's throat, like a great animal suffering in pain. Harry's heart thudded loudly against his ribs, feeling remorse for what had occurred, for Alina was truly innocent in the eyes of war, yet knowing it had to be done if Lord Voldemort was to ever be defeated. His friends and the Order had thought Alina dead, and that the snake was the final horcrux remaining. Harry could not have gone down without rectifying that mistake, no matter the cost to his conscious or heart.

Lord Voldemort's cries had stopped and now his red eyes swam madly in front of Harry.

Harry Potter died with the screams of the killing curse repeated lividly, and heartbrokenly, in his ears. His lifeless body followed Alina's down onto the hard ground.

When the Dark Lord had tied of hurling curses at the dead body of Harry Potter, there was a beat of silence as all eyes in the clearing witnessed his torment. He turned around and fell to the ground next to Alina. Her silver-blonde hair fanned out across his black robe as he dragged her heavy head into his lap. She could have been sleeping; she looked so peaceful there, without her face drawn in pain or burden, like it had been before. Animalistic cries fell out of his mouth, like sharpened scraps of glass bleeding out and cutting the atmosphere. They were cries that were more than pain, than grief, than anguish. She had died for him. Alina Blackweather's soft, musical voice echoed within him.  _It will always be you_.

The Death Eaters watched on, silent and speechless, as their Dark Lord threw his head back and screamed a furious cry of blood and vengeance into the night time sky.


	34. A Space in Between

**Chapter Thirty-four**

* * *

A Space in Between

* * *

**Somewhere between past, present, and future**

Before Alina opened her eyes, the Dark Lord's words echoed within her,  _be who you are_. All the times Lord Voldemort had said to her,  _what is inside of you is the same as me_ ; Alina had begun to believe him. Tom had wanted her to be like him, to hurt, to kill. Alina was not like him. She did not have murder in her heart, but there was darkness in her, like he had said. Alina was also light; the only lightness to enter the Dark Lord's life, the only love he had ever received. She had always been ready to do anything for him, anything within her power and capabilities to help him, to die for him. To die…

With a gasp, Alina's eyes flew open to stare up at a beautiful, peaceful summer day sky. She did not feel any pain, and it seemed as if there had been a heavy weight lifted from her. She was calm; she was  _light_.

Alina slowly sat up, her bare legs brushing against the soft grass beneath her. Instead of the coal-black dress she had been wearing before, she was now dressed in a light, off-white summer dress, with a sweetheart neckline. She peered around, her eyes squinting against the sun, although she could not quite feel the heat on her skin. A jolt of recognition ran through her. She was sitting by the Black Lake at Hogwarts. The dark blue waves gently lapped at the rocky, pebbled shore, but the sound was muted. Indeed, there was a silence over the scene, a hush-like sensation that Alina found both comforting and disturbing. The scene before her was so dissimilar to the one she had left behind. She remembered everything about the dark clearing in the Forbidden Forest; how Harry Potter had deflected the killing curse, how it had been aiming for the Dark Lord, and how she had flung herself in front of him. Instead of the night time setting Alina had closed her eyes to, now the day was bright, summer-like. Fluffy, white clouds cushioned the bright blue daytime sky, there was an array of beautiful purple, white and yellow wildflowers growing around her; their perfume sweet and light in the air; Alina could name them all,  _bellardia_ ,  _bird's eye primrose_ ,  _dog violets;_ a lazy bumblebee hovered near the willow tree-

The willow tree! A jovial smile lit up Alina's face as she ambled to her feet. It was their willow tree, with its long, silvery-green leaves swaying in the slight breeze. The tree's welcoming canopy hung down in front of her and an off-shore breeze tickled the nape of her neck, causing her blonde hair to play around her face. A slight, faint hissing noise could be heard under the tune of the wind. Alina parted the curtain of leaves with a slim hand, and sighed at the cool shade the willow tree provided. She was so used to this hazy, floating sensation, as she had sought shelter here many a time from the hot summer days she had spent at the castle. The only thing, or rather, person missing was Tom.

As if she had conjured him up, there was a stirring at the leaves behind her, and a young boy entered.

Alina's heart spluttered in her throat as she took in the young lad, who must have only been no more than ten years of age. He was dressed in slightly old-fashioned, yet simple clothes; dark, tailored trousers, a white collared shirt, and adorable braces. His raven black hair was combed neatly around his face, his green eyes were clear and glittering, and a half-smile graced the corner of his small mouth.  _He had always been handsome_ , Alina thought,  _even at such a young age._

"Hello, Alina," Tom Riddle greeted to her nicely, his face open, young, and friendly.

Mute, Alina allowed her young childhood friend to hold her hand, his palm smooth, clean and unmarred, such a contrast to how it had been before she had closed her eyes, and let him take her to the base of the willow tree to rest comfortably against its bark. They sat down on the grass, avoiding the tree's roots. There were small daisies dotted around in front of them, and Tom began to pick them out. He collected each one and left them on top of Alina's dress, across her lap. Alina smiled as she eagerly helped and starting fashioning a flower crown out of the small flowers. By the end, her thumb and fingers were green from piercing the stems, as she looped the flowers together, joining them together. Alina giggled as Tom placed the daisy crown on top of her silver head, his youthful gaze serious as he carefully positioned the piece, wanting it to look perfect on her.

"How do I look?" Alina asked, her tone of voice playful, tilting her chin down for his inspection.

"Beautiful," Tom replied before blushing bashfully, his adolescent face embarrassed at telling his friend what he thought in terms of her pretty appearance. Alina had missed this side of her friend. The Tom she had known back then and the Dark Lord she had grown to know now had only admired her beauty in terms of how it made him feel. He had not told her she looked beautiful for the sake of being honest, of being kind, of being innocent. Lord Voldemort had told her she was beautiful as if she were his possession, wanting her to remain unmarred and stunning, for him. Only him.

The young Tom Riddle was humming a tuneless song when Alina interrupted him, her gaze solemn, yet her voice accepting.

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

His dark green eyes grew serious, yet his face remained sweet, as he turned to face her properly.

"I am sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, it wasn't your fault."

At this, the young Tom Riddle grew agitated and showed his frustration by yanking out the various weeds and flowers littered around him.

"It was my fault. I  _killed_  you. Well… the  _other_  part of me did." His bottom lip jutted out on his rounded face, his cheeks staining red. Alina had the feeling he was about to cry and was struck dumb. She did not think she had ever seen Tom cry. Ever. Not even at this young age, and certainly not when he was a teenager, or how he is now as the Dark Lord. Even at Wool's Orphanage, if he had fallen to the ground and scrapped his knees, or the times he saw Alina in pain and crying, he would never succumb to that emotion. Alina had seen Tom furious, had seem him delirious with power, had seen him paranoid and near-frantic, had seen him amused, exultant, his head thrown back in satisfaction or peace. But, crying? That was something Alina had thought Tom incapable of feeling, that and remorse, perhaps.  _Did he mourn her death?_  Alina wondered, but quickly shut down those thoughts; too enraptured by the moment at hand.

"Who are you?" Alina whispered to the boy, for he could not have been  _her_  Tom, if he were crying in front of her.

The boy silenced his gasping sobs and turned his tear-tracked face to hers. The sound of hissing entered her ears again, so faintly; Alina thought she must have been imagining it. Although Alina was at least twice his size, the boy seemed to hold a powerful presence that demanded her attention.

"I am the boy that could have lived. I am the Tom Riddle who could have been. I am all that is left over of his long forgotten innocence. I was pushed out of him when corruption entered his soul and blood stained his hands. I am the last pure, good part of Tom Riddle. I could have grown up innocent, and lived and died happy. You could have lived and died happy too." The boy's green eyes, so like Tom's before his face and body had changed into that of Lord Voldemort, looked at Alina in a way that made her think she was indeed looking into the face of virtuousness and innocence. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Her heart wept for the boy, and the man Tom could have been, if he had not chosen to gone down such dark channels. "I died a long time ago," the boy said, almost bitterly.

"And now I am dead too," Alina whispered in response.

"Well, that depends on you," said the young boy with wisdom in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Alina asked, hope filling her for the first time.

"When Lord Voldemort's death curse rebounded and hit you, he killed his own tainted soul that had been resting inside you, and you were taken here with it. You took yourself to this spot because it held such dear memories for you, I think." Alina looked around the shaded enclosure the willow tree provided, and she thought she could hear the muffled sound of the giant squid breaking the surface of the water. It was probably her most favourite spot at Hogwarts, if not her most treasured place in the world.

"Where is his soul now?" Alina asked, her mind racing. Was this some sort of limbo, or was she imagining this all in her head?

"Can't you hear it?" The boy asked. It was only then that Alina properly looked around her. The hissing sounds she thought she had imagined earlier were now visualised and had manifested in front of her. From the willow tree's leafy awning, Alina could now see dozens of slithering, small black snakes hanging from the branches, trying to blend into the canopy. They hissed at her, and it sounded as if they were crying out, almost as if they were in pain. They were beautiful; they were dreadful. Alina fingered the snake tattoo at the base of her neck and wondered if it was still there, or if it had left her too.

"They are his soul?" She asked the boy, unable to tear her gaze away from the tiny snakes.

"Yes. They are the remains of his soul that was inside of you, all these years."

Alina swallowed before finally turning back to the gentle boy.

"What happens now?" Alina asked him, suddenly wanting to leave this place.

"Well, that depends on you, Alina."

"What do you mean?" She asked again, trying to figure out where she was and what would happen next. She wondered if this was the afterlife, and, if not, where was it, and how would she get there?

As if he could read her mind, the boy responded.

"All good questions, Alina. It entirely depends on you," he spoke so softly, yet Alina could detect his intelligence behind his ancient, green eyes. "You can come with me and follow me into the unknown, or, you could go back."

"Go back?" Alina was startled; she did not think going back had been an option for her.

The boy stood up and parted the branches. Alina followed him outside, the sun shining down on her, but Alina could hardly feel its warmth. The boy stood against the shoreline of the Black Lake, his bare feet toeing the dark water.

"You can follow me and join me on the other side, or you can turn away and go back to the world you left behind."

Alina's heart stuttered in her throat, tempted to join him, but knowing she never really had a choice at all.

"I have to go back. I can't leave him there. He needs me."

The boy blinked his eyes in acceptance, and with a sweet smile that said goodbye; he waded his way into the water. He walked further and further away from Alina, until the Lake swallowed him whole.

With tears in her eyes, Alina turned around to head back to the one who waited for her. There was a flash of white light, and then she was gone.

 


	35. A Thing Far Worse Than Death

***** Disclaimer: All rights reserved for J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing her world and characters. Some instances in this chapter are similar to the books. I am not trying to pass it off as my own work. *****

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-five**

* * *

A Thing Far Worse than Death

* * *

**Present Day**

The Dark Lord's ominous form still towered over the lifeless body of his consort. His Death Eater troops watched on, silent guards, yet their boot-clad feet shuffled and padded the floor of the Forbidden Forest nervously.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Lord Voldemort spoke.

"Is he dead?" His voice was calm, but his dirty, pale hands were shaking.

Narcissa Malfoy walked across the clearing to the lifeless body of Harry Potter. She leaned over him, her pale blonde hair gleaming in the moonlight, to check his pulse. Unnoticed by the others around the clearing, Narcissa asked a hush question to the boy, who gave a slight nod in response.

With her heart pounding in her chest, the lady Malfoy confirmed the Dark Lord's question.

"Dead!"

The sound of her voice was like an exploding firecracker throughout the clearing, yet there were no cheers, no jubilant sounds of victory or celebration. The Dark Lord's eyes seemed to stare into nothing, as if he was glimpsing into the void, into the great unknown. Had it been worth it, this need for vengeance, for death, for world domination? Alina was dead. She was dead and she had died for him. She was never coming back, unless he found a way to bring her back. All his life, Lord Voldemort had been trying to conquer Death, fearing there would be nothing worse. However, now Death had defeated him, just not in the way he had thought. Death had taken Alina, the one thing he needed, besides killing his adversaries. The Dark Lord had finally defeated Harry Potter but had it come at the right price? The world was full of balances. To have one, something else had to be taken away. It was the nature of all things. The Dark Lord had thought himself above such things, his very being that of unnaturalness. The universe had thwarted him, had taken away the one thing he had ever truly wanted.

_Aren't we all broken things?_

Lord Voldemort stood up slowly, removing Alina's head from his lap. He had closed her eyes because he could not bear looking into her blank, glassy stare that was void of warmth, of love. His found the look of those dead grey eyes accusatory. They made him feel guilty, made him feel… remorse _._

" _I am sorry_ ," he whispered to her in Parseltongue, " _I will come back for you_."

The Dark Lord spent a long time just staring down at his lover's lifeless form, before turning his back on her to address his Death Eaters.

Before he could open his mouth, the Dark Lord stumbled slightly, as if he had taken a misstep. The effects of losing Alina and the piece of his soul that had rested in her had taken a toll on him, not that he would have wanted to admit or display this weakness in front of his troops.

"My Lord…  _my_  Lord!" Bellatrix's face cut through the wooded forest, as she attempted to reach and aid Lord Voldemort. Her cloak-covered knees hit the ground amongst the dead leaves and she reached out a hand, as if they were as familiar as lovers, to help him.

"That will do," said Lord Voldemort, his voice not holding any room for arguments. The rest of the Death Eaters backed away, but Bellatrix remained at his feet. Her face was the face of adoration. The sight might have once given the Dark Lord some sort of amused satisfaction, but now it just made him feel sick. Alina was barely two feet away from them, had only just died. The Dark Lord wanted to strike Bellatrix, but he feared he was too… tired to do so. Yes tired, not weak.  _Never weak_.

He could see Bellatrix's hand reach out towards him again. "Don't touch me!" He hissed at her, and strode forward and away from her, and away from Alina.

The Dark Lord observed his Death Eaters, knowing that through their submissive stares, they were waiting. Waiting for him to prove to them that he was still the same strong leader he had been before his consort and his enemy had died. He would put on the act, play for them, and be numb. What else was there to do?

"Harry Potter is dead!" A grim smile broke his shattered face and the Death Eaters finally displayed their cries of triumph. A chilling laugh erupted from the Dark Lord's mouth, before he used the  _cruciatus_  curse on the dead body of Harry Potter for his amusement. The Death Eaters cheered as Harry's limp body flailed in the air, his glasses falling off his slack face and onto the forest floor.

There was suddenly a loud bang and a flash of green light. A yelp of pain quickly followed.

"You!" The Dark Lord snarled. "Carry the boy. He'll be nice and visible in your arms. Somebody put his glasses back on. I want him to be recognisable." Hagrid lumbered over reluctantly. Big drops of tears fell from his eyes and onto the dead body of the boy, as Hagrid picked him up to carry him. Lord Voldemort was putting on a good show, but the sight of the half-giant's weeping tore at him. Not because he mourned for  _the boy who lived_ , but because he yearned to turn back around, pick up Alina, disapparate with her and never return to this place.

Yet, he was  _so close_. So close to winning the war. He could mourn for her privately when the other witches and wizards of the world had bended their knees and accepted him as their one true leader.

With that thought in his mind, the Dark Lord led his Death Eater army out of the clearing, through the Forbidden Forest, to arrive at the entrance of Hogwarts. The young students there mourned the loss of their friends and loved ones. Weeping eyes littered the scene and Lord Voldemort revelled in their grief, as is own misery and pain was just as strong and profound as theirs. His sorrow tasted bitter and metallic on his tongue, as powerful as the tang of blood.

Dementors patrolled the outer perimeter of the Forbidden Forest, swirling around the tree line. Lord Voldemort knew he should have felt their chill. Ice had formed in his heart.  _I am destroyed. I am damnation._

The Dark Lord passed by where the half-giant held the lifeless body of Harry Potter. The great oaf was crying, big fat drops of tears splashing on the dead boy. Lord Voldemort wanted to scream at him, to let him know that his tears and misery were wasted. The dead could not lay witness to those tears now.

The Dark Lord took a deep breath, reading himself, putting on the show.

"Harry Potter is dead." There was cries to this, dismayed whelps of denial. His voice was magically enhanced, so that the sound of it carried across the grounds, allowing every student, soldier and teacher to hear him. "The battle had been won and the Boy Who Lived is no longer. If you attempt to resist, my Death Eaters will put you and everyone in your family in the ground. I do not wish there to be any war. Join me in my new world, or die."

There was a moment of shocked silence as the Dark Lord forced Hagrid to place the body of Harry Potter on the ground, at his feet, for the rest of the world to see the proof of his terrible worlds.

Lord Voldemort made as if to address the mourning crowd at the steps of the castle again, but there were sounds of a scuffle, of a war cry. A boy emerged from the crowd, his face drawn in hate and anguish.

"Who do we have here?" The Dark Lord enquired, almost conversationally. He could here Bellatrix's shriek of amusement and knew she wanted to play.

"It is the Longbottom boy, my Lord!" She cried; joyful at seeing young Neville, whose parents she had tortured into insanity so many years before.

"A pure-blood?" Lord Voldemort tilted his head to the side, evaluating him. "I admire your bravery boy. We could use you in our ranks."

"Over my dead body!" Neville Longbottom screamed at the Dark Lord. Voldemort held himself very still, but death and punishment was in his fiery eyes. He remembered Alina's defiance of not joining his Death Eater armies, and despite his grieving; he wanted to hurt those who would dare to defy him again.

"Very well." The Dark Lord's voice was low and silky smooth, undercurrents of danger shrieking through. Unnoticed, the supposed dead form of Harry Potter twitched ever so slightly on the ground. "You will be an example, Neville Longbottom, of those who would refuse to join with me." The Death Eaters had to magically and physically restrain the crowds behind Neville, as they tried to get to him before Lord Voldemort could make good on his dark declaration of a promise. Lord Voldemort secretly had tried to hold make the crowds himself, but to his horror, he found that his strength had not yet returned. He wanted to conserve his energy, refusing to be seen as weak by the people around him, refusing to entertain the idea that his power was fading.

The Dark Lord waved the Elder Wand and a dark shape flew through one of the castle windows. It was the Sorting Hat. It's shape and look so familiar to those that had occupied the school. It landed solidly on Neville's head, and despite his best efforts, he could not remove the headpiece.

"From now on and until the end of time, there will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lord Voldemort remembered back to the time Alina was sorted into a different house from him. How the despair had set into him, into his very bones. His eleven-year-old eyes had watched her walk away from him to Ravenclaw's table, and his ancient mind recalled it being the first time he had felt like he had truly lost her forever. "The sole house left will be Salazar Slytherin, my most noble ancestor." With that declaration, the Dark Lord waved his wand again and the Sorting Hat erupted into flames.

Screams followed, and in the ensuring chaos, no one, not even Hagrid, noticed when Harry Potter disappeared inside his invisibility cloak and vanished from everyone's sight.

* * *

Alina woke up on the floor of the Forbidden Forest. She was cold, and she was alone.  _Alone_.

_He had left me here. I had died for him and he had left me._

Despite her sad thoughts, Alina sat up and tenderly brushed dead leaves and brittle twigs from her hair and clothes. She could understand his need to leave her, knowing that afterwards he would have come back to her to bury her and mourn her privately. Out of habit, Alina reached out to that dark thread of connection she had to the Dark Lord's mind, only to find that line cut. She could not peer into his mind anymore, had no idea of his thoughts or feelings. She felt empty and bereft without it, but also, strangely light.

Alina gripped her wand, as she stood up fully, eager to find him. She thought about what she would want to say to the Dark Lord once she found him again, but no words seemed right, except one.

 _You have destroyed me_.  _We have destroyed each other_.

* * *

Through the edge of the Forbidden Forest, there was a battle raging on. Confusion and chaos ensured. The Dark Lord duelled with Harry Potter, the undying boy. Perhaps they would call her the Undying as well.

Everyone, including the Dark Lord, was struck dumb by the miraculous revival of the Boy Who Lived. Lord Voldemort had uttered in a near whisper, "Impossible," when he first glimpsed the boy. Also, unbidden, the barest hint of hope had hit him.  _What if she too-?_  The Dark Lord had discarded the thought, knowing hope was for the weak, yet also recognising the fact that he too felt weary. A frailty had entered his bones. He would have gladly left Hogwart's grounds and never return if Alina was alive and well too.

Spell after spell was cast, lit, and missed. Angry red and green sparks flew and stuck. Lord Voldemort and the boy evaded the other, almost tirelessly, but anyone watching the match could tell that the Dark Lord was not up to full strength; that he was weakening. The loss of nearly all the parts of his separate souls must have taken toil on his vigour, power and might.

Harry Potter had just cast a spell at the Dark Lord, who deflected it, though perhaps not quite as effortlessly as he could have. He  _was_  abating and deteriorating. It was only a matter of time before Lord Voldemort would fall.

Alina walked into the scene of battle. Blood and magic filled the air and she had to keep herself from coughing from the stench. A black curse nearly hit her, but she quickly moved away from the contact. She cast a quick protection spell as she moved through the groups of Death Eaters and students fighting and duelling. Tom was her only destination.

Alina was almost within reach, caught somewhere between Harry and Lord Voldemort. A yearning filled her and she ached to fill the chasm where Tom used to have been. She remembered the young boy's tears from the space in-between. Alina wanted to take Lord Voldemort by the hand and take him away from this place, take him with her where they would finally find some peace.

The Dark Lord saw her at the same time Neville Longbottom produced the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat.

Before Alina could cry out a warning, Neville had struck hard against Nagini, who had been laying in wait nearby the Dark Lord, hoping to aid him when the time came. Alina moved forward hurriedly and she watched wretchedly as the great snake, and her friend, fell apart, her majestic serpentine body disintegrating and flaking away as the horcrux was vanquished from her.

The Dark Lord stumbled, and Alina caught him in her arms as they both fell to the ground. Whether he faltered from the shock of seeing her alive, or from the absence of yet another part of his soul, she could not know. Perhaps, it was a combination of both. Alina clutched the Dark Lord close in the sanctuary of her arms. Tears welled up in her grey eyes as she looked down on him. One weak hand dabbed at one side of her pale face, his palm rough as he tried to dry up the wetness on her cheek.

"I never expected tears over me." A laugh escaped his lips. He quickly turned sombre again. "You were dead," the Dark Lord gasped, his dirty hands clawing at her, still not quite believing her to be real. His fingers played in the tangles of her silver-blonde hair that he had always adored and cherished. His red eyes were unmistakable in their hope and perplexity. They were mystified by her. Alina watched as the red faded and merged to that of a clear, yet dark, green hue.

"Tom," she whispered, a sob escaping her dry throat. "I came back. I promised you,  _I will never leave you._ " Alina leaned over to gently press her lips against his. Their kiss tasted of salt and tears.

They were interrupted by Harry descending down upon them, his friends flanking him from behind.

"Move, Alina. We need to end this." Harry's voice was clear, like cut glass. Deadly as the sharp edge of a shard.

The Dark Lord was wounded. The absence of his horcruxes rendered him mortal. He was no longer powerful, no longer much of a threat to Dumbledore's Army at the present moment.

_Aren't we all broken things?_

Alina flung her body over his protectively, refusing to see him hurt, even after all the crimes he had committed against her and the world. A sense of déjà vu pierced the Dark Lord.

"No, Alina!" Lord Voldemort did not think he could bear to see her killed once again in front of him.

Harry Potter hesitated, knowing that she, like him, was not a horcrux anymore. There would be no moral reason to murder her. She was as innocent as the rest of them; her only crime being that she loved a monster.

"Kill him, Harry! End this!" Cries entered their small gathering. Even after all the hate and evil the Dark Lord had committed, Alina could not bear seeing him in the dirt like this, weak, while his enemies chanted his eternal demise. Alina glanced at him and was proud to witness the deadly steel in his now green eyes.

"I will listen to what she has to say first," Harry finally declared to the rest. Harry's eyes met hers and urged her to speak, to tell her bit of defence, even if it might be fruitless.

"The Dark Lord is now mortal. We both are. I will take him away from here and I promise you that we will never return. There will be no more horcruxes. We will live out our mortal lives and die far away from here. This, I swear to you." Alina was unflinching as she stared Harry Potter down. She could tell that he was indecisive, wanting Lord Voldemort dead, wanting the certainty of war to end. "Can't you see that he will no longer be a threat to you, Harry Potter? I vow that Lord Voldemort will never once again hurt or terrorise you or anyone else. Let me live out my last days with him, in harmony."

Harry waited and thought hard. Lord Voldemort deserved to die, but could Harry kill him when the Dark Lord was not even fighting back, although his eyes were hard and full of hate. Alina had suffered so much already. Did she really deserve to suffer more?  _Aren't we all broken things?_

" _Expelliarmus_ ," said Harry, and the Elder Wand flew through the air towards its rightful owner. The Dark Lord twitched his fingers, as if summoning up a hex. Alina caught his hand in between her own to halt his movements. "Go, and never come back," Harry Potter decreed. A collective gasp rang through the troops and the Death Eaters who had not already left, retreated and disappeared.

Alina met Harry's green eyes and gave a silent nod of acknowledgment. It was a nod of respect, of understanding.

Alina carefully wrapped her arms around the Dark Lord, his monstrous face clouding her vision. She was unsure if this would be what he wanted, but Alina was taking her true self back. She was doing what she wanted now.  _Be who you are_. Alina was darkness, she was lightness. She was fairness and selfishness. Alina was mercy. Alina was the Dark Lord's ultimate downfall, and his ultimate salvation.

Alina Blackweather disapparated in a swirling cloud of black smoke and fog. The world would never see either of them ever again. Alina and Tom Riddle were gone and they would never come back.

 


	36. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

**After**

* * *

There was a house, high on the cliffs, facing the tempestuous sea, where a man and a girl lived. It's exterior was stark white, like bones bleached by the water below. The home had been cold when they moved in, but the girl had soon turned it warm and welcoming. There was always a log fire burning in the cold days and nights. At the beginning, the man had refused to move from the threadbare armchair facing the hearth, but the girl had thrown homemade blankets and rugs over him as he recovered from his injuries and his appearance altered back to some resemblance of his natural form.

The town down the steep, narrow, winding road had speculated at the young, beautiful teenager and the man that they thought could only have been her father. They were an odd couple, but they kept to themselves. The townsfolk had not seen the man for quite some time since the pair moved into the old abandoned house. They had thought he must have been ancient, but on closer reflection they realised it might not have been so, as the two had slowly walked down High Street, peering into windows. The man was holding onto a gnarled wooded cane; his gait slow, yet determined, fire burned in his green eyes. The girl had her slim, pale hand looped through his, supporting him. The muggles in the town saw a man who might have once been handsome, but there were scars littered across his face and nose, dark circles under his green eyes, and silver streaking through his thick black hair. The air had tasted like salt, the girl had thought to herself, before moving on with him, back to their home.

There was indeed something quite  _off_  about the secluded duo, whispered the townspeople. How the man would sometimes twitch his fingers when they took their occasional supper in the pub, the Red Lion, rage lighting his eyes, before the girl placed a smooth hand on his to calm him down, almost like a drugging effect. His eyes would stutter and close, but a thin frown line would sometimes appear on his brow. Or how the girl supported the elderly, yet refined man. She did not find employment in town, or anywhere else that the people knew of. Although, sometimes she would join in with the county fair to sell jars of preserves from fruit that she grew, and small bottles of rosewater hand lotion that she had made at the house on the rocks.

The couple kept to themselves, not wanting others to intrude on their privacy.

There were bad days, such as when the man would wail and rampage around the house, searching for the girl's wand, even though she had hidden it in enchantments in the caves below the cliffs months ago. For emergency uses only, of course. Some part of her wanted to say,  _it is time that you are now the one being haunted_.

There were nightmares that would wreck their bed and keep the girl up at night. The man would dream of her dead, lying still on a cold forest floor, of how his lips had fumbled against her cool ones in panicked confusion and grief. He would dream and remember, would fruitlessly hope that his kiss could miraculous wake her up again, like in those muggle fairytales she had used to read when they were little. Then the man would wake up and look into her sad grey eyes and think that maybe he did love her after all.

The bad days would be followed by good ones. The first time the sun had properly emerged from the clouds, the girl had taken the man around their small, yet blooming garden, her hand holding his calloused one. There were herbs growing in the shade under the kitchen's windowsill, and buds of roses, peonies and wildflowers blooming nearby. The girl had led the man carefully to where a bench rested under a grand willow tree that faced the ocean below. Sunlight had filtered through the gaps in between the tree. The rays of light had shone on his scarred face, and at first he had flinched at the contact. But after some coasting from the silver-haired girl, he had tilted his face up and a small, half-smile had graced his face. The girl's quartz-grey eyes had filled up with unshed tears at the sight.

The man and the girl had not completely healed. He would still cause accidents to happen in the house; his temper evident in the way the stones and stucco would shake. He still would whisper to the snakes in the garden. After he had recovered, he would take his anger out on the only possible way he knew how. The girl had learnt how to deflect him, her power so much stronger now than his.

They would make up for quarrelling in the dead of night; their bodies slick with sweat as they met and moved together. Despite his frustration at the loss of his magical capabilities, the man still had the same strength and stamina from before.

On one such bad day, when the man was still weak and recovering, he had lain slumped in his chair by the fire and pleaded with the girl. It broke her heart to see him in such a way, but she remained by his side.

"Kill me," he had said, his eyes beseeching hers, hating his frail form and the struggle it took to summon his once prevailing and violent magic. When she did nothing, he spoke again. "I once told Dumbledore," he began, his voice still faint, "that there was nothing worse than death. I was wrong." The girl knew how much it must have cost for him to say those words, how much he must have been suffering. It must have been torture for him to admit that his adversary was right, and she had applauded his acceptance, even though it had come far too late. Yet, she knew that once they had overcome this, once they had learned to live with their fate, they might find happiness again with each other.

"I can't," she whispered to him.  _If I left you alone, then I'd be lonely too_. The man closed his eyes, as if he understood, as if he could hear her hushed thoughts repeated back to him from so long ago. He released a hissing breath and his hand reached over the chair to hold her outstretched palm.

One day found the two in the kitchen. The girl had been warming her hands by the AGA cooker. Her fine blonde hair was left down, unruly; it's waves cascading down her slender back. The strands of her hair seemed to shine against the backdrop of the window behind her silhouette that looked out into the lush, ripe gardens. The man had hesitantly reached forward to finger the locks, his green eyes connecting with her stormy grey ones. The old man shared a kiss with the young girl, and hope had filled her for the first time since they had left their lives behind.

There were still orphans in the world, causalities from the Great War, the Battle of Hogwarts. The man and the girl had grown up together, mortal beings. It was only fitting that they would live out the rest of their remaining moral time together too. These two orphans had found their way back to the other, had been given a second chance at life together. When the time came, he would follow her fearlessly, into the light.

They did not have to adhere to any names or titles from before. They shed them like the skin and scales off a garden snake. They were no longer the Dark Lord, or the lost, undying girl.

They were simply Tom and Alina, like they had always been.

 


End file.
